Must Love Quidditch
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: A través de una serie de correos electrónicos de un sitio de citas online, Harry cree que ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta. ¿El vínculo que han formado podrá sobrevivir después de que ambas identidades sean reveladas? Traducción autorizada por dracosoftie.
1. Capítulo 1

Traducción autorizada por **dracosoftie**

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **dracosoftie**, traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **A través de una serie de correos electrónicos de un sitio de citas online, Harry cree que ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta. ¿El vínculo que han formado podrá sobrevivir después de que sus identidades sean reveladas?

Le dedico la traducción entera de este fic a **Adigium21**, porque eres un amigo, eres un gran traductor y un gran beta.

* * *

¡Hola! Antes de que sigáis leyendo, esta historia también está siendo publicada por ******Xanath **en ******SlasHeaven.** Como ella, la estaba subiendo, me puse en contacto con ella diciéndole que yo también la estaba traduciendo, diciéndole que yo haría MI propia traducción. Ella me dijo que no le importaba que la subiera, así que, ¡continuaré con la historia!

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**Capítulo 1**

Harry rodó los ojos cuando Hermione soltó un bufido de manera poco elegante, dando la vuelta en la silla del escritorio para enfrentarse a él.

—De verdad, Harry ¿citas por internet?

Los ojos de Harry brillaron a la defensiva. Para Hermione era fácil despreciar sus intentos de encontrar pareja, ya que ella tenía a Ron. Sus dos mejores amigos habían estado juntos durante un lustro – después de la guerra habían estado saliendo con otras personas – e iban a casarse en tres meses. No es que Harry no estuviese contento por ellos, era él. Estaba muy emocionado, ya que iba a ser el padrino de Ron, emocionado de ver a dos personas maravillosas empezar un capítulo nuevo en sus vidas. Él quería lo mismo.

—No lo digas de esa forma—criticó Harry—Tú sabes lo difícil que es para mí, el conocer gente, como una persona normal. La última vez que fui a la noche de solteros a un club, era acosado por mujeres que babeaban.

—La mayoría de los hombres hubiesen estado felices de tener a una docena de brujas de buen ver colgadas de su brazo, Harry—dijo Hermione con una sonrisa apenas contenida.

—No lo pongo en duda—dijo Harry con amargura—No era mi brazo lo que me preocupaba en ese momento. ¡Una de ellas pasó su mano por mis pantalones!

Una sonrisa creció en el rostro de Hermione al ver la cara de indignación de Harry.

—Y supongo que es bastante difícil atraer un atractivo mago cuando estás rodeado de brujas—dijo con una sonrisa

—Tienes toda la razón, Hermione—dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza con fingida exasperación.— Tienes toda la jodida razón. En fin, ¿has venido ayudarme a escribir el anuncio o simplemente vas a ser un incordio?

Hermione centró su atención en la pantalla del ordenador que tenía delante de ella. El anuncio de Harry estaba demasiado de lejos de ser decente, pero por otra parte, así era Harry.

—Déjame enderezar esto, si quieres, claro—dijo ella, riéndose como una loca por su propio juego de palabras. Harry rodó los ojos—¿En serio tienes la esperanza de encontrar una pareja seria en una página web?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Hermione notó su expresión seria y suspiró con resignación. Si Harry iba a tener un anuncio de citar por internet, ella se aseguraría de que quedase lo mejor posible. Para cuando hubieron terminado, habían creado un anuncio en el que decía lo que el moreno buscaba en una pareja, manteniendo un lenguaje coloquial y sencillo, pues como era Harry.

—¿Estás completamente seguro que no quieres añadir una cena a la luz de las velas y largos paseos por la playa?—preguntó Hermione, moviendo sugestivamente las cejas.

Harry intentó parecer serio, pero una sonrisa se abrió paso. Lanzó una cojín que estaba en una silla cercana en dirección a Hermione.

—Cállate—dijo con cariño—Esta es una buena idea. Además, ya sabes lo mucho que odio que mis pies estén en contacto con la arena.

* * *

—¡Draco, escucha este! Es perfecto para ti.—dijo Blaise con falso deleite, desplazando la vista hacia abajo para leer uno de los cientos de anuncios publicados en la página de citas online en el que Draco se había registrado la semana pasada.

—Busco pareja para compartir cenas tranquilas a la luz de las velas, paseos por la playa y unas relajantes vacaciones. Soy tan guapo como Harry Potter, alto y moreno. Debes estar en forma y ser atractivo. Prefiero las relaciones con personas excepcionales, pero cualquiera es bienvenido.

Draco hizo una mueca, quejándose mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el escritorio tal vez Blaise tenía razón cuando le dijo a Draco que sólo un gilipollas se metía en servicios online. Sus hombros estaban tensos, dejó escapar un suspiro y se obligó a relajarse. No todos podían ser fracasados. Después de todo, _él_ había publicado en ese sitio ¿no?

—Tu hilaridad me complace, Blaise—dijo secamente.

—¿No? Pues esta, entonces. Quiere a alguien el cual "no le importe ser dominado en todos los sentidos de la palabra"—dijo Blaise, mirando a Draco con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Draco estrecharon, y extendió la mano y recuperó su portátil de las manos de Blaise, quien levantó las manos en defensa y lo miró inocentemente.

Su corazón se hundió mientras seguía desplazándose por la breve lista de los nuevos anuncios. Pansy había abierto un servicio de citas online el año anterior, al parecer, inspirándose en un comercial que había visto a través de la televisión muggle. Después de largos meses de tortura, Draco al fin se había hecho una cuenta. Pansy que amablemente le había explicado, podría intentar algo que no fuese cara a cara, probar algo nuevo. Cabe decir, que en lugar de citas online podría encontrar a alguien que estuviese realmente interesado en él y no en su fortuna o notoriedad.

—Espera, vuelve—dijo Blaise, con la voz repentinamente seria. Él había cambiado su silla de lugar para poder ver lo que Draco veía en la pantalla del portátil. —Debe amar el quidditch—decía Blaise—Podría ser éste ¿no? Ábrelo para que podamos leer más.

Draco rodó los ojos, pero lo hizo, abriendo el anuncio cuyo título "Debe amar el quidditch" con un suspiro. Su amigo que era lo más heterosexual que te podías encontrar, se estaba divirtiendo en grado sumo al ver los posibles pretendientes de Draco en internet y el rubio pensó que la situación lo ameritaba.

_**Debe amar el quidditch**_

_Soy un fanático seguidor y jugador amateur, deberás ser una persona la cual disfrute del mismo. Al igual que el interés por viajar, por la buena comida, los vinos y la jardinería. Me encanta cocinar, y deberías compartir la misma pasión por la afición o apreciar las comidas de gourmet. Mi horario laboral me permite suficiente tiempo para disfrutar de mis intereses, el tuyo también. Estoy buscando una relación estable, responde sólo sí buscas lo mismo. Me gusta pasar el tiempo en casa tranquilo o en calidad de mis amigos, y deberías ser alguien que se mantiene alejado de los clubs. # 13279_

Draco leyó el anuncio dos veces, resistiendo a la tentación de marcar la casilla correspondiente a intereses compatibles. Ese chico era casi perfecto para él, Blaise también pensó de la misma manera, ya que el rubio no había hablado todavía.

El anuncio no estaba firmado, ni tampoco tenía información de contacto adjunta al lado de su número de identificación. Draco sabía el significado de eso, ya que el suyo propio también carecía de información personal. Pansy sólo permitía que los clientes de alto perfil fuesen anónimos en la página, después de haber verificado la identidad de la persona y la necesidad de mantener la misma en secreto. Después del proceso de verificación, al cliente se le asignaba al azar un número y una dirección de correo electrónico genérica. Aunque Draco lo desease, no sería capaz de sonsacarle nada del hombre misterioso a Pansy, ya que ella hacia un Juramento Inquebrantable con cada cliente de alto perfil, lo cual garantizaba su privacidad.

Blaise observó la cara de Draco, mientras su antiguo amigo analizaba el anuncio. Él sabía que la vida sentimental de Draco había sido un desastre. Tenía una larga lista de relaciones fallidas a su espalda. Los hombres querían salir con el por su dinero – ya sea para apoyarlo en diversas empresas o conseguir varios negocios empresariales – o porque gozaban de la condición de salir con un hombre famoso. Draco era amado y odiado por la prensa al mismo tiempo, todo lo que hacía era difundido por la prensa mágica, para que todos los magos lo viesen. Blaise arrugó la nariz con disgusto. Odiaba a los cazadores de publicidad, incluso más que los buscadores de dinero, ya que hacían desfilar a Draco cogidos del brazo, para poder ser fotografiados. Draco odiaba a la prensa y odiaba salir en ella, y aunque jamás lo admitiría, en el fondo de su corazón era un hombre casero.

—¿Y bien? Blaise le preguntó impaciente, tras el indescifrable silencio de Draco

—Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad, su aspecto será el de un trol—dijo Draco con una débil sonrisa. No quería admitir lo mucho que deseaba que esta aventura online saliese bien, ahora había encontrado a alguien decentemente interesante, su coraje vacilaba

—Tú máscara Malfoy está desapareciendo, Draco.—dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.—Te estás debatiendo si contactarlo o no. Que puedo decir. Puedes hacerlo. Vamos.

Draco vaciló, pero hizo clic en el número de identificación. Introdujo su nombre de usuario y contraseña, dando permiso a la página para que el anuncio de Draco se pusiese en contacto con el del hombre misterioso. No quiso dar su información personal, ya que también era un cliente de alto perfil, pero le daría su dirección de correo electrónico, así como una copia de su anuncio.

Draco tragó saliva y el mensaje voló como el éter, ahora la pelota estaba en el tejado del hombre misterioso.

* * *

Harry se levantó después de leer el correo electrónico, corriendo hacia la chimenea y cogiendo una pizca de polvos Flu.

—Ron y Hermione—dijo con claridad, sacando la cabeza a través de las llamas verdes.

Hermione oyó la red Flu, cuando estaba dándole los últimos retoques a la cena. Es decir, que estaba poniendo la comida en los platos, ya que era comida para llevar y en cierto modo se podría considerar la opción de haber hecho la cena, razono. Cogió un trapo de la cocina y se limpió un poco de curry que le quedaba en las manos y fue hacia la sala de estar.

—¿Harry, vas a venir a cenar? Acabo de terminar de hacerla—dijo

—Me preguntaba si tu y Ron les importaría traerla aquí—preguntó Harry tímidamente—Acabo de recibir una brillante respuesta a mi anuncio, y me gustaría que me ayudases a responderla.

Los ordenadores y otros aparatos eléctricos no respondían bien ante la magia, lo que significaba que llevarlos vía Flu o mediante la Aparición podría provocarles un cortocircuito. El ordenador portátil de Harry estaba protegido para que la magia de la casa no le afectase, pero esas protecciones serían nulas en cuanto al transporte mágico se refiere.

—Por supuesto. Vamos para allí, en un minuto—dijo Hermione con una sonrisa indulgente—Voy a preparar la comida para llevarla. Abre vino ¿vale?

Harry asintió y retiró la cabeza de la chimenea y Hermione se dirigió a la cocina para volver a la guardar la comida en sus envases originales. Ella sacudió la cabeza con una mueca bonachona ante la ironía de la misma.

Ron insistió en comer antes de que contestasen al correo electrónico que le habían enviado a Harry, razonando que todos pensarían mejor con el estómago lleno. Harry simplemente jugueteó con su curry con desinterés, con la mente clara en la respuesta anónima cuyo anuncio parecía tan perfecto. Su nombre y sus datos personales no se habían incluido, y Harry sabía lo que significaba y estaba un poco asustado. No estaba seguro de querer salir con un hombre de alto perfil, ya que él disponía de la suficiente atención. ¿Qué pasaba si era un jugador de Quidditch profesional o algo así? Sería imposible permanecer fuera del ojo público y salir con alguien así.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Harry recogió los platos y llevó su ordenador portátil a la mesa de la cocina. Ron se desplomó ligeramente en su silla, no del todo desinteresado, pero claramente incómodo ante la idea de participar en la vida amorosa de Harry. Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron mientras cogía el portátil y leía automáticamente el anuncio de Harry.

_Para:DebeAmarElQuidditch_

_De:_

_Domingo, 11 de mayo, 2008 6:37 pm_

_Estimado Usuario #13279,_

_El Usuario #11837, ha expresado su interés en su anuncio. Por favor revise el anuncio de #11837 y contacte con él usuario directamente a su dirección de e-mail,__IntelectualIntrospectivo(arroba) _

_**Intelectual Instrospetivo**_

_Busco pareja que disfrute de la soledad y se sienta cómodo ante el silencio y la introspección. Se espera discreción y se le obsequiará de igual forma. Estoy en forma y espero que mi pareja lo sea. Mis intereses incluyen viajar, quiddicht, actividades intelectuales, bebidas y comida gourmet. Me gustan las bromas ingeniosas y la conversación inteligente, mi pareja debe ser capaz de responder de igual forma. Soy financieramente autosuficiente y mi pareja debe serlo. Deben gustarle los niños. #11837_

_Nosotros, en Magical Dating Online le deseamos lo mejor en su búsqueda del amor._

_Gracias por su patrocinio, y recuerde que el amor verdadero es sólo un clic de distancia._

_El equipo de Magical Dating Online_

Hermione se echó atrás con la mirada pensativa. El escritor parecía un poco pretencioso, pero sus intereses, y sus requisitos para la intimidad y la soledad, compaginaban bien con los de Harry. Lo de los niños, sin embargo, le hizo pensar.

—¿Crees que tenga hijos?—le preguntó a Harry, que estaba esperando la reacción de Hermione.

—Tal vez. Sólo podría tener sobrinos que están siempre a su alrededor o tal vez esté interesado en adoptar a un niño, si la cosa marcha bien.—dijo Harry. Había pensado mucho acerca de ese último requisito, de hecho, él había estado a punto de incluir algo similar en su anuncio. Pensó que sería extraño, ya que no tiene hijo alguno, por lo que al final no lo puso, pensando en que habría mucho tiempo durante el proceso de llegar a conocerse con cualquier sujeto que desease formar una familia.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, compañero?—Ron elevó la voz, interrogándolo con la mirada.

Harry lo pensó durante un minuto y asintió con la cabeza.

—Quiero una familia, Ron. He querido una durante tanto tiempo como puedo recordar. Ser gay no cambia eso y no significa que no pueda ser un buen padre—dijo, mirando a Ron de reojo.

Ron colorado, avergonzado de sus palabras, ya que habían sido mal interpretadas.

—¡Eso no era lo quería decir en absoluto, Harry! Serías un padre genial. Yo sólo quería decir, si estarías de acuerdo en criar el hijo de otro.—dijo Ron rápidamente.

Harry, le enseñó una sonrisa a Ron.

—No es que haya muchas probabilidades de que pueda tener uno mío, Ron, es que la idea de tener que acostarme con una mujer es repugnante.— dijo Harry con una mueca y sonriéndole a Hermione como a modo de disculpa.—Mis únicas opciones son, adoptar o que la pareja que encuentre ya tenga uno.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y Hermione se levantó para darle un abrazo a Harry. Se inclinó para descansar su cabeza en su hombro y ella le dio un beso en su pelo revuelto.

—Estamos poniendo el carro antes de tener el caballo—dijo Hermione, liberando a Harry de su abrazo.—La respuesta de Harry tiene que ser ingeniosa y lo suficientemente como para mantener al chico interesado. Podemos preocuparnos por el futuro reproductivo de Harry más tarde. Después de la primera cita, digamos.

Hermione vaciló, mordiéndose el labio inferior con los dientes, como si estuviese pensando en algo. Mientras Harry ladeaba la cabeza a modo de pregunta silenciosa, y ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Esas no son tus únicas opciones ya sabes. Para tener hijos quiero decir—dijo un poco incómoda

El rostro de Harry se iluminó con una gran sonrisa. Amaba a sus amigos, sobre todo cuando se preocupaban por él de esa manera.

—Lo sé. Puedo contratar a una madre de alquiler y que ella lleve a mi hijo. Siendo honesto, no es tan importante para mí. ¿Qué importa si el niño es biológicamente mío o no?

Ron abrió la boca para hablar, pero Hermione le hizo callar con una severa mirada. Ella se acomodó en la silla más cercana al ordenador portátil y miró expectante a Harry, con los dedos listos sobre el teclado.

—¿Empezamos?

* * *

Draco se había negado a revisar su cuenta de correo electrónico en toda la mañana. Sabía que si el hombre misterioso había respondido, se iba a pasar todo el día obsesionado acerca de cómo responder el correo. Y si no, se iba a pasar el resto de día preguntándose por qué aún no lo había hecho. Su agenda estaba demasiado llevada como para andarse con ese tipo de tonterías, así que las evitó por completo.

Blaise llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, antes de entrar en el despacho de Draco. Se desparramó de forma poco elegante en una silla frente al escritorio de Draco, arqueando una ceja.

—Jefe, ¿alguna noticia?

Draco le miró severo. La ropa maravillosamente hecha a medida de Blaise hacia su actual pose aún más perezosa

—Sabes que odio cuando me llamas de esa manera. Y siéntate bien o vas arruinar tu traje—dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras—He terminado las negociaciones sobre el acuerdo de tierras de Traylor, el contrato debería estar tu escritorio para que lo revises. También cerramos el almacén vacio cerca del Callejon Diagon, ese el que Theo quiere convertir en un club. Necesito que repases la legalidad para que tengamos todas las bases cubiertas antes de que vayamos ante la Cámara de Comercio en el Callejón Diagon.

Blaise sonrió. Había estado trabajando para Draco en su bufete de abogados durante seis años, así que sabía que Draco anteponía los negocios al placer. Él también sabía que su amigo estaba nervioso. Blaise se irguió colocándose correctamente; adoptando una postura más profesional y con las piernas cruzadas.

—El contrato de Traylor es sólido. La tierra está dividida en zonas para el desarrollo residencial, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tendremos los permisos. Es realmente una idea genial construir un acceso controlado y un fraccionamiento mágico. Se venderán como calderos.—dijo Blaise.

—El almacén del Callejón no está bien constituido—continuó—Necesitamos saber cómo se han divido las zonas de los otros clubs y bares, y cuales permisos vamos a necesitar antes de tratar con la junta. Tendré el informe esta semana.

Blaise descruzó las piernas y se inclino hacia delante en su silla, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Draco.

—Ahora déjate de rodeos y comprueba la maldita cuenta de correo electrónico. Me estoy muriendo aquí.—dijo con una sonrisa

Draco se volvió en su silla y abrió el correo. Habían varios mensajes que respondían a su anuncio, pero Draco pasó de ellos y fue en busca del que le interesaba. Triunfante, le hizo una seña a Blaise para que su pusiese junto a él, para que leyese junto a él la respuesta.

_Para: IntrospectiveIntellectual(arroba)MagicalDatingOnline .uk(1)_

_De: MustLoveQuidditch(arroba) MagicalDatingOnline .uk(2)_

_Domingo, 11 de mayo 2008 22:13_

_Re: Vamos a conocernos el uno al otro._

_Querido # 11837_

_Debo admitir que me sorprendió cuando leí tu anuncio. Me sentía pesimista al pensar que nunca iba a encontrar a nadie a través de este medio poco convencional, pero parece que nuestros intereses y necesidades al menos superficialmente, concuerdan muy bien._

_Deduzco por tu número de identificación que tú, también, eres un cliente de alto perfil. Yo por lo general evito salir con hombres que son el centro de atención, ya que, en el mejor de los casos, sólo recibía una mirada dura. Tengo suficientes problemas para mantener alejados a los medios de comunicación por mi cuenta, y tener una pareja conocida sólo serviría para exacerbar el problema._

_Tu anuncio promete discreción, y dices que disfrutas de tu privacidad. Te tomo la palabra, como espero que tomes la mía. Aunque dispongo de un grado de fama no es algo que busco activamente y, como tal, me paso gran parte de mi tiempo en casa, rodeado de familiares y amigos, en lugar de salir para estar rodeado por el público._

_Espero que no te sientas ofendido, por mi renuncia a revelar mi nombre y otros detalles identificativos. Aunque confío en tu criterio, preferiría, llegar a conocernos mejor antes de divulgar esa información o conocernos en persona. Como seguro que sabrás, puede ser extremadamente difícil conocer a una persona por la razón de ser famosa. Tú probablemente, habrás tenido problemas por ser quien eres. Me gustaría conocer tu verdadero yo antes que descubras quien soy, y estoy deseando conocerte._

_Me siento incómodo al usar nuestros números de identificación, ya que lo hace impersonal. Preferiría que usáramos apodos. Ahora voy a divulgar algo de mi vida personal_

_Gryffin_

—No es mala idea ir lentamente, como él dice, Draco—dijo Blaise después de leer el correo. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver la firma—¿Un Gryffindor?

Draco también había entendido la pista inmediatamente. El hombre podría haber sido un Gryffindor cuando estaba en Hogwarts – y Draco no tenía la forma de saber si eso fue hace 10 meses o 10 años – pero estaba claro había adoptado un enfoque Slytherin. Se encontró más intrigado con el hombre misterioso después de leer su respuesta y aprobó con alegría disimulada, la sugerencia del hombre a un simple intercambio de mensajes a través de correo electrónico

Le había pedido a Blaise que le ayudase a escribir una respuesta, pero su secretaria asomó la cabeza por la puerta antes de que le preguntara.

—Señor Malfoy, tiene una junta en Gringotts en media hora. Debe irse ya, para poder llegar. Los duendes han establecido nuevas medidas de seguridad y toma más tiempo entrar al banco—dijo ella

Draco suspiró y se alejó de su escritorio. La respuesta tendría que esperar. Caminó hacia la puerta deteniéndose para coger su portafolio y el abrigo que le daba su secretaria.

—Gracias, Madge—dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia. Ella le sonrió. Tenía 80 años, si no recordaba mal, pero Draco siempre bromeaba y coqueteaba con ella. Se dirigió hacia Blaise y asintió—Blaise

Blaise le lanzó un imaginario sombrero a Draco, cuando el hombre salió de la oficina, silbando en voz baja para sí mismo mientras se dirigía al punto de aparición. Blaise negó la cabeza con cariño, y lo observó alejarse. Draco estaba en el camino de enamorarse, eso estaba claro. Sólo esperaba que las cosas funcionasen

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas de Traductor:**

**(1) y(2): En las direcciones de correo electrónico FF, no me deja poner el símbolo del arroba, por eso lo he puesto: **

intelectualintrospectivo(arroba)

**Gracias de antemano, por los que lean y dejen comentarios**


	2. Capítulo 2

Traducción autorizada por **dracosoftie**

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **dracosoftie**, traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:**A través de una serie de correos electrónicos de un sitio de citas online, Harry cree que ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta. ¿El vínculo que han formado podrá sobrevivir después de que sus identidades sean reveladas?

* * *

**Los comentarios están respondidos al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**Capítulo 2:**

_Para_ : . MustLoveQuidditch(arroba)MagicalDatingOnline .uk 

_De_ : . IntrospectiveIntellectual(arroba)MagicalDatingOnline .uk 

_Lunes, 12 de mayo 2008 17:21_

_Re: Respondiendo a la proposición._

_Gryffin,_

_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu propuesta, aunque debo admitir que todo este secretismo y oscuridad, da la sensación de que seas más Slytherin que Gryffindor._

_He tenido una serie de relaciones públicas malaventuradas, que en han salido mal en el pasado, por tanto soy reacio a meterme en esto sin llegar a conocernos mejor. ¿Continuamos con nuestro juego de Nos-Conocemos-Poco-A-Poco? Preguntarte cuando estuviste en Hogwarts, probablemente sería revelar demasiada información, es como decirte cuando fue la última vez que di un paseo por los pasillos de la escuela._

_En vez de eso, compartiré algunas características poco reveladoras sobre mí mismo. Soy un gran fan del Quidditch, tengo un palco en el equipo de las Magpies desde que puedo recordad. He jugado en Hogwarts, pero no diré en qué posición. Durante mi juventud, he pasado muchos veranos en Francia, y siendo adulto he vivido allí varios años. Aunque ahora estoy de regreso en Gran Bretaña, mi estadía allí me ha hecho tener una predilección por los vinos franceses._

_Probablemente te he dado información suficiente como para poder reflexionar por el momento. Espero nuestro próximo intercambio de información._

_Sly_

* * *

—¿Un Slytherin, Harry? Qué vergüenza—bromeó Ron después de que Harry le diese aspectos destacados de la carta durante el almuerzo en las Tres Escobas, en Hogsmade.

La sonrisa de Harry casi le separa la cara al observar el error táctico de su amigo. Antes de que pudiese advertirlo, un hechizo punzante le dio directamente en las nalgas.

—¡Maldita sea!—gritó al instante sacando su varita para defenderse. Olió un perfume floral muy familiar que le hizo, avergonzado, guardar su varita en la manga de la muñeca

—No hay nada de vergonzoso en ser Slytherin, querido hermano—dijo Ginny con elegancia mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de Harry y llevándose una patata a la boca.

—Ginny, que alegría verte.—dijo Harry agradablemente, disfrutando de la incomodidad de Ron por haber sido pillado hablando mal de un Slytherin. No era algo que Ginny aceptase en estos tiempos, ni siquiera en broma.

Ginny alzó una ceja en dirección a Harry, mirando primero su cara y luego bajando hasta el plato casi lleno de patatas fritas. Él alzó las manos en señal de rendición y ella se adueño del plato y echándole a las patatas una gran cantidad de vinagre.

—¿Le puedes pedir a la camarera un poco de sirope de caramelo, Harry?—le preguntó ella, llevándose una patata a la boca

Harry puso su cara más solidaria, esperando no parecer desesperadamente asqueado, ya que intuía que Ginny le lanzaría un hechizo punzante. La cara de Ron se volvió cambió a un tono verdoso y se levantó rápidamente, yendo a la barra para ver si tenían sirope de caramelo a mano. Ginny asintió alegremente.

—¿Todo va bien?—preguntó Harry cuando Ron regresó con el pequeño bote de sirope de caramelo, desviando la mirada al ver a Ginny verter el contenido del bote encima de las patatas con vinagre. Al escucharla gemir de placer, por la mezcla que había hecho, le habían dado unas silenciosas arcadas.

—Increíblemente—dijo Ginny llevándose una mano amorosa sobre su gran vientre—Mi medimaga está trabajando estrechamente con Madame Pomfrey, sólo por si rompo aguas antes de fin de curso. No falta mucho, está previsto que nazca para finales de junio.

—¿Qué tal lo está haciendo tu sustituto?—preguntó Harry con cautela. Ginny no había estado satisfecha cuando McGonagall y Pomfrey le prohibieron volar con tan sólo dos meses de embarazo, algo esencial para un instructor de vuelo. Ginny se había hecho cargo del puesto de la señora Hooch desde hacía varios años, después de retirarse de las Arpías de Holyhead

Ginny jugueteó con la patata con desgana, haciendo que cayese sirope y vinagre sobre la mesa. Tanto Ron como Harry se estremecieron, pero ella hizo caso omiso.

—Oliver está haciendo un bien trabajo, siempre y cuando no crea que el puesto es suyo. Tengo la intención de volver en cuanto nazca el bebé.

El hecho era que él no tenía ningún desea de ocupar el puesto por más un curso o dos, era lo que había hecho de Oliver Wood un excelente opción de sustitución. Él estaba en un año sabático obligado por el médico de Puddlemere United, debido a una lesión de muñeca que había obtenido al principio de la temporada. No le impedía volar, pero nunca se recuperaría correctamente si seguía jugando lesionado. Pasaba su tiempo de recuperación ayudando.

—¿Y, tu marido? ¿Lo está haciendo bien?—preguntó Harry, desesperado por mantener alejado de su mente la mezcla que se estaba comiendo Ginny.

—Lo está haciendo muy bien. Tiene un acuerdo comercial en el Callejón Diagon. Está asociado con Draco Malfoy, para abrir un club nocturno.—dijo

—Hablando de otro sucio y bastardo Slytherin—comenzó Ron, pero paró inmediatamente cuando los ojos de su hermana se posaron sobre él.

—Yo iría con cuidado si fueras tú, Ronald. ¿Qué decías sobre los Slytherins?

—Sólo estaba molestándome, Ginny—dijo rápidamente Harry, obteniendo una mirada de agradecimiento de Ron, que a escondidas se frotó el trasero, donde Ginny le había golpeado con el hechizo antes.

—Me estoy escribiendo con un tío que estaba en Slytherin. Nos conocimos a través de ese sitio del que te hablé la última vez que te visité—dijo

—¿Quién es? Tal vez Theo pueda decirte acerca de él. Es de nuestra época, ¿verdad?

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente. No tenía ni idea de lo mayor que podía ser el Sly, pero sólo esperaba que fuera de su misma edad, pero trató de no pensar demasiado en eso.

—Exactamente, no estoy seguro. Y yo, eh, no sé su nombre. Es otro cliente como yo, así que su información personal es confidencial. Hemos decidido mantener nuestra identidad en secreto hasta que nos conozcamos mejor—dijo Harry de repente, sabiendo lo absurdo que sonaba.

Ginny frunció el ceño, pero ella parecía aceptar la respuesta.

—La verdad, me alegro de _que_ no lo juzgues por ser sólo un Slytherin, Harry—dijo ella, lanzándole una mirada envenenada a Ron.—Me alegro por ti. _Alguien_ debería aprender de esa actitud.

Harry se rió, llegando a palmear el hombro de Ron.

—Hola, _alguien._ Creo que tu hermana quiere que le des un respiro a su marido. Después de todo, ya han pasado casi seis años y se las ha arreglado para no acabar envenenándola o hechizándola. Sabes que está a salvo ¿verdad?—preguntó con una sonrisa

—Tal vez podría hacer un mayor esfuerzo, ya sabes.—dijo Ron de mal humor.

—No obtendrás ninguna simpatía por mi parte, compañero—dijo Harry a sabiendas. Ron había sido un desvergonzado absoluto con Theo, por años. El resto de la familia había sido distante con él al principio, pero en el momento en el que se casaron, recibió la calidez que desprendía la familia Weasley cuando te daba la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. A excepción de Ron, que estaba seguro que después de tres años de noviazgo y seis años de matrimonio con Ginny, sólo era la calma antes de la tormenta.

Finalmente harto de burlas e insultos por parte de Ron, durante años, la mañana de navidad, Theo le había echado una poción selladora de labios sobre su bol de cereales. Mietras que Molly estaba ligeramente molesta, el resto estaba agradecido ya que la fiesta era mucho más agradable sin las constantes molestias de Ron. El pelirrojo después de todos esos años, aun no le había perdonado, pero a pesar de eso, había sido más amable con el marido de su hermana.

—Bueno, el es punto discutible—dijo Ginny, deslizando su dedo por el plato, cogiendo lo poco que quedaba de sirope y llevándoselo a la boca—Él consiguió hacer que tu hermana le enseñase el culo, por tanto va a ser el padre de un niño Weasley. No vas a poderte de deshacer de él ahora.

Harry se rió a carcajada limpia cuando vio la expresión de horror en la cara de Ron.

—¡Ginny!—exclamó escandalizado—No hables de esa forma. ¡Eres mi _hermana_!

—Quien obviamente no se puso de esa forma—dijo gesticulando sobre su estómago—sin ayuda alguna.

* * *

_Para_ : IntrospectiveIntellectual(arroba)MagicalDatingOnline .uk

_De_ : . MustLoveQuidditch(arroba)MagicalDatingOnline .uk 

_Martes, 13 de mayo de 2008 10:23 am_

_Re: Un Slythindor, entonces._

_Estimado Sly,_

_Admito que tengo parte de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Nunca le he dicho esto a nadie, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador, trató de ponerme en Slytherin cuando estaba en primer año, pero le pedí que me colocase en Gryffindor._

_Los veranos en Francia ¿en serio? La mayoría de mis veranos los he pasado miserablemente encerrado en los suburbios de mi familia cerca de Londres. Siempre deseé quedarme en Hogwarts en lugar de regresar a casa, pero las circunstancias me impidieron considerarlo siquiera._

_No debes ser un nacido de muggles, ya que dices haber tenido entradas para las temporadas de Quidditch durante toda tu vida. No sabía del juego hasta que empecé Hogwarts, aunque no soy un nacido de muggles. De nuevo, por las circunstancias. Jugué en el equipo de mi casa, y la verdad, me encantó. Juego cuando puedo en uno de los equipos intramuros de Londres, por tanto eso responde a otra de tus preguntas. No tengo fuertes lealtades cuando a equipos se refiere, pero mi mejor amigo es fan acérrimo de los Chudley Canons, pero no puedo soportar los horribles uniformes anaranjados. Generalmente animo a las Harpies, tengo un palco allí._

_Con respecto al vino, tengo en estima varias marcas francesas, pero ahora me siento atraído por los sabores audaces de los nuevos vinos provenientes de Australia. Algunos de los Pinot Noir, que son originarios de la región del Valle de Yarra, la verdad son espectaculares, así como los innovadores Shizar de Connawarra. ¿Eres amante del vino blanco o del tinto? He probado varios blancos nuevos, pero mi favorito es el Shiraz bien añejo y condimentado._

_Toda esta conversación sobre el vino, me ha hecho más ansioso por la llegada del final de mi jornada laboral. Por suerte a mi jefe no le importa su yo bebo en el trabajo, aunque al mediodía podría ser un poco temprano, incluso para los estándares._

_Cuidate, Sly._

_Gryffin_

* * *

—¿Señor Malfoy? Su lechuza personal está aquí, señor—Madge sonaba un poco desanimada—No me permite coger el paquete que lleva a cargo.

Draco sonrió. Él sabía que su secretaria estaba confundida acerca del motivo por el cual confiaba en su lechuza para hacer un encargo y no confiaba en ella o en una de los mensajeros o aves que tenia la compañía a su disposición, pero no quería que nadie supiese del contenido que tenía en la pata Orión.

—Gracias, Madge, yo me encargo de él. Orión se estaba volviendo un poco posesivo con la edad.—dijo con suavidad, saliendo a grandes zancadas hacia la zona de recepción y suavemente desvinculó a la lechuza del paquete. Agarró un par de chucherías para lechuzas del escritorio de Madge y se las dio a Orión, que las atrapó con su pico y se fue inmediatamente.

—Señor ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarle?—preguntó Madge mirado el paquete de forma extraña

—No, pero gracias Madge. Esto sólo es asuntos personales.—dijo, sonando como si nunca la hubiera enviado a ella o a cualquier otro empleado a hacer sus diligencias personales.

Madge entrecerró los ojos. Ayer mismo, se había pasado casi una hora en Young & Kentworth, esperando que nuevos trajes a medida de su jefe estuviesen finalizados.

—Déjalo pasar, querida Madge—dijo Blaise al doblar la esquina. Draco suspiró de alivio.— El jefe debe guardar para si, algunos secretos ¿no?

Para Madge, Blaise era su segunda persona favorita después de Draco, así que le dio una sonrisa a regañadientes.

—Eres un encanto, querida Madge. Una reina entre brujas—dijo Blaise pestañeando de forma coqueta.

—¿Dos de azúcar un chorrito de leche?—dijo ella secamente, pero su sonrisa se acrecentaba mientras miraba la cara de inocencia de Blaise.

—¡Me encantaría! Sin embargo ¿sabes cuándo necesito un poco de té, querida Madge?

Ella se rió ante la postura escandalosamente falsa. Se fue a buscar el té, para Draco y Blaise, ya que ambos pensaban que tenia mejor gusto preparado que conjurado. Blaise siguió ha Draco hasta la oficina.

—¿Eso es todo, entonces?—preguntó, señalando el paquete extramente envuelto

Draco dirigió sus ojos hacia la puerta, e instantes después la puerta se abrió y entró Madge con el servicio de té para dos personas.

—Gracias, Madge. Blaise tenía toda la razón. Eres la reina entre brujas.

Ella se ruborizó un poco, y Draco sabía que había sido perdonado. Cerró la puerta tras ella cuando salía.

—Ábrelo. Quiero saber que lo hace tan fantástico para que hayas tenido que peinar todas las vinerías de Londres.—dijo Blaise cogiendo su taza de té perfectamente hecho.

Draco frunció los labios, pero decidió no responder. En su lugar, desenvolvió el paquete, dejando al descubierto una botella de vino tinto. Le dio la vuelta lentamente a la botella entre sus manos.

—Estoy seguro de que vas hacer algo especial para la cena, ya que ese es un vino de lujo.—dijo Blaise mirando a los ojos a su amigo, preguntándose como una simple botella de vino podía dar a Draco tal expresión melancolica.

—Bistec, con una cremosa polenta, supongo. Es añejo, es un vino con cuerpo—dijo Draco distraído.

—Yo voy, ¿Caleum se va unir a nosotros? No lo he visto últimamente.

—¿Hmm?—Draco lo miró, distraído.—No, todavía está en francia. Tengo ganas de verlo.

La cara de Draco se iluminó con una gran sonrisa al pensar en Caleum.

—No creo que le moleste perderse la cena. No es un amante del vino tinto.

Blaise se rió y se sentó hacia atrás en su silla, alzando su pie para que su rodilla descansara

—Mañana estará a tu disposición el documento sobre el local en el Callejón Diagon, lo tendrás sobre el escritorio.—dijo, cambiando de tema con facilidad y volviendo al trabajo.—Theo tiene la esperanza de que todo estará listo para finales de junio.

Draco dejó la botella de vino a un lado y se recostó casualmente en su escritorio, cruzando los brazos.

—Cenamos hace un par de semanas, en ese nuevo restaurante de Hogsmade. Su mujer es mucho más encantadora de lo que recuerdo de la época escolar, pero Merlín, ¡cómo come esa mujer! Supongo que es por el embarazo. Pero daba repulsión verla comer helado cubierto de mostaza y cucarachas en forma de gominolas—dijo Draco con un ligero estremecimiento.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar**

* * *

**Respuesta a los comentarios.**

**-Ed: **Obrigado por comentar. The'll ser capaz de ler novamente. Grande ¿não? Beijos. Qualquer falha é culpa do Google tradutor.

-**susigabi: ** no te preocupes que no la dejo a la deriva. Muchas gracias por comentar.

-**Liuni: **hablé con **Xanath** y me dijo que no le importaba que hiciese mi propia traducción. Gracias por dejar el comentario alegando que lo he traducido bien, es un alivio saberlo.

-**Luna1986: **hablé con **Xanath** y me dijo que no le importaba que hiciese mi propia traducción. Cuidate.

-**Adigium21: **¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¿En serio esperarás las traducciones? ¡Estoy feliz! La verdad, que está interesante todo esto de las citas on-line. Un abrazo.

-**The darkness princess:** Pues gracias poder dejarme saber que te gusta la historia. Ya tienes el nuevo cap. Besos.


	3. Capítulo 3

Traducción autorizada por **dracosoftie**

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **dracosoftie**, traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:**A través de una serie de correos electrónicos de un sitio de citas online, Harry cree que ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta. ¿El vínculo que han formado podrá sobrevivir después de que sus identidades sean reveladas?

* * *

**Los comentarios están respondidos al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**Capítulo 3**

_Para_ : MustLoveQuidditch(arroba)MagicalDatingOnline .uk

_De_ : . IntrospectiveIntellectual(arroba)MagicalDatingOnline .uk

_Miércoles, 14 de mayo 2008 1:15 pm_

_Re: Fuerte y condimentado._

_Gryffin, _

_Sólo puedo esperar que tu gusto en vinos sea indicativo de tu personalidad. Fui a buscar una botella de Shiraz autraliano y lo serví en la cena del viernes. Tenías toda la razón, es sabroso y fuerte sin ser abrumador, atrevido y afrutado, sin ser dulce._

_De nuevo, otra pista acerca de mí. Asumo que trabajas por tu propia cuenta, lo digo por tú último mensaje. Yo también, pero parece ser que mis días son más organizados que los tuyos. A lo referente a mi bebida favorita en los días difíciles y cuando el té no es suficiente, suelo recurrir al whiskey de fuego envejecido en barril de roble. Una o dos copas para calmar los nervios antes de una reunión, siempre es un buen truco._

_Sly_

* * *

Harry sonrió, recordando las palabras del Sly, mientras daba un sorbo a su Ogden Finest delante del fuego. Había estado con idas y venidas con el hombre desde hacia más de una semana, y sus mensajes de correo electrónico habían aumentado a unos cuantos durante el día. Había desarrollado una adicción para revisar su correo electrónico, incapaz de detener la sensación de emoción que se le disparaba al ver que tenía un nuevo mensaje del Sly

Habían compartido una gran cantidad de conversaciones triviales acerca de sí mismos, con el argumento del ir y venir del vino y sus comidas favoritas, chistes comerciales y detalles de sus vidas cotidianas que no revelaban su identidad. Harry aún se reía de la anécdota del Sly, le había contado que la semana pasada su secretaria parecía que _ella_ era la dueña y no al revés. A su vez, Harry había compartido algunas de las historias acerca de cómo era trabajar con Hermione, aunque él no la había nombrado. A partir de su respuesta, el Sly había disfrutado bastante al enterarse de las consecuencias o peligros de trabajar con un viejo amigo. Ambos habían sido extremadamente cuidadosos al no revelar lo que hacían para ganarse la vida.

Su cabeza se alzó cuando oyó la suave alerta que significaba un nuevo correo electrónico, dejó el vaso a un lado, cogió su portátil y la llevó a su lugar de descanso que estaba situado al lado del uno de los cojines del sofá. La sonrisa de Harry se acrecentó cuando se dio cuenta de la dirección de correo electrónico.

Una ola de decepción pasó a través de él que era casi palpable, al leer el mensaje en la pantalla. Era una disculpa del Sly, en la que decía que estaría fuera de contacto durante algunos días por viajes de negocios. Harry suspiró, y se pasó la mano por su pelo desordenado. Miró por encima de su portátil hacia la botella de whisky, y entrecerró los ojos mientras pensaba.

La fecha límite estaba próxima y la verdad que había estado demasiado distraído por los mensajes del Sly y no se concentraba en lo que tenía que hacer. Empujó lejos la tentación de seguir bebiendo, Harry se recolocó el portátil sobre las rodillas, frunció el ceño mientras abría el procesador de textos y comenzaba a escribir. Tal vez la separación forzada del Sly, serviría para algo bueno, ya que podría conseguir trabajar un poco.

_Para_ : MustLoveQuidditch(arroba)MagicalDatingOnline .uk

_De_ : . IntrospectiveIntellectual(arroba)MagicalDatingOnline .uk

_Domingo, 24 de mayo 2008 7:15 pm_

_Re: Disculpas_

_Gryffin,_

_Fui llamado de forma inesperada para unos negocios, y dudo que tenga algo de tiempo para poder escribirte mientras estoy lejos. Pido disculpar el estancamiento de nuestra comitiva (sobre todo ahora que las cosas parecen ir tan bien), ero un buen amigo necesita ayuda para abrir u n negocio y no puedo decirle que no. Él tiene sus razones para ir tan apresurado y yo las respeto, aunque lamento que sus razones me alejarán de nuestras brillantes notas diarias. Realmente, he disfrutado el poder conocerte hasta ahora, Gryffin, y espero que podamos seguir cuando vueva._

_Te envío una pequeña muestra de mi aprecio. El propietario me ha asegurado de que te llegará, y espero que lo disfrutes durante mi ausencia y que pienses en mí._

_Con cariño,_

_Sly._

* * *

Harry leyó el corto mensaje por cuarta vez mientras tomaba un vaso del excelente Shiraz de la botella que el Sly le había enviado. Pansy se la había entregado ese mismo día a través de una lechuza. Harry había estado tan emocionado que no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Nunca había recibido un regalo tan serio, ni siquiera de los amantes con los que había salido hace meses.

Mientras que el hombre, estaba fuera por negocios y por ende fuera de "cobertura", le daba la oportunidad para reflexionar sobre él hasta el momento, lo cual era bastante poco. Decidió a hallar la manera de acerlerar el proceso, se sentó delante de su ordenador portátil y su hermosa copa de vino y le escribió al Sly

Tres días más tarde, Harry estaba a la espera de la respuesta. La racionalidad de Hermione le influenció y sofocó su pánico, ya que seguramente el Sly, todavía estaba de viaje y por eso no respondia. Mientras que Harry, sabía que eso era probable, no podía evitar preocuparse de haberse precipitado con la respuesta. El Sly, había tenido un gesto de cortesía al enviarle el vino y Harry había bebido varios vasos antes de enviarle su último mensaje. El Sly, parecía alguien sofisticado ¿pudiera ser que lo hubiese ofendido, por el descuidado acercamiento?

Hermione le puso la mano sobre la rodilla de Harry, la cual había estado moviendo alocadamente mientras seguía pensando las razones por las cuales el Sly podría evitarlo.

—Harry—dijo bruscamente, apretando su rodilla—Él contestará cuando pueda. Te advirtió que estaría fuera unos días y que no podría mantener el contacto. Sólo relájate.

Suspiró con fuerza, dándole al botón de su correo electrónico, el cual lo actualizaría una vez más. Tenía una gran variedad de mensajes nuevos en la bandeja de entrada, pero ninguno de ellos era el que estaba interesado en abrir.

—Sí tengo que quitártelo, lo haré—le advirtió Hermione, con voz dura.

—Entonces tú rendirás cuentas con Abigail cuando llame enfadada por red Flu y le explicarás el porqué de mi retraso en el plazo.—dijo rotundamente.

Hermione tiró del ordenador portátil hacia su lado de la mesa, abrió el documento en el que Harry había estado trabajando toda la mañana. Estaba casi en blanco.

—Yo estaría más preocupada de explicarle a Abigail el _porqué_ su autor, que cosecha best seller, no ha podido cumplir con el plazo de su último libro—dijo ella fríamente.

Él le dio un golpe en las manos de ella, para que se mantuviese lejos de su ordenador, y frunció el ceño.

—Es un simple bloqueo, Hermione. Todo está aquí.—dijo dándose con el dedo golpecitos en la cabeza.

—A _mí_ no tienes que decirme eso, Harry. Contigo, _siempre_ es tu cabeza—dijo ella golpeándole con un trozo de pergamino enrollado.—¡Sal del bloque y deja de obstinarte por ese hombre! Te contestará cuando pueda. _Él_ está trabajando, lo mismo que _tú_ deberías hacer.

El mal humor de Harry amainó un poco cuando recordó los horarios y las tablas de revisión que Hermione utilizaba para atormentarlo en la época escolar. Y a decir verdad las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Supuso que era un error tener a uno de sus mejores amigos como manager. Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Ella se la devolvió dulcemente.

—Ahora manos a la obra.

* * *

Draco gimió en voz alta, cayendo sobre la cama completamente vestido. Estaba totalmente exhausto. Su viaje de negocios había pasado con bastante rapidez, como él esperaba. Blaise y Theo lo habían arrastrado a varios clubes de magos de toda Inglaterra, parecidos a los que Theo quería desarrollar para ayudar a Draco a darle una idea de lo que quería. El viaje había sido express; una sola noche, ya que Theo estaba ansioso por ver a Ginny. Ella no se había quedado muy conforme al enterarse, ya que tenía el embarazo muy avanzado y Draco lo había entendido a que le iba costar bastantes chocolates y zalamerías para volver a ganarse su beneplácito.

Apenas hacia veinte minutos que había vuelto a Londres, cuando una llamada de emergencia a través de la Red Flu, venía desde Francia. Caleum había tenido una mala caída con el caballo en el Château Malfoy en Amboise, donde se había estado quedando. Draco no perdió el tiempo haciendo la maleta, si no que saltó a la Red Flu, para poder llegar cuanto antes al lado de Caleum. Eso pasó hacia cuatro días, ahora estaba de regreso en casa.

Caleum estaba muy bien, gracias a Merlín. Draco insistió en que permaneciese la mayor parte del tiempo en la Château de Amboise, a pesar de que le había rogado a Draco poder volver a casa con él. Draco quería mantenerlo lejos de la prensa el tiempo que pudiese. Él no quería que lo asociasen con Caleum en la prensa mágica y había tomado todo tipo de protecciones para evitarlo. El Château era ilocalizable y Caleum siempre usaba la Red Flu, para llegar a la Mansión Malfoy. Draco había conseguido mantenerlo en secreto durante cinco años, y rogaba a los dioses para que su suerte continuase.

Blaise había ido a través de Red Flu al Château poco después que Draco, puesto que se había quedado atrás para resolver cualquier asunto de negocios que necesitase de atención inmediata. Estaba tan unido a Caleum casi como el mismo Draco, y por regla general cada vez que Draco iba a Francia de visita, él también lo acompañaba y de vez en cuando estaba presente en las noches en las que Caleum iba a la Mansión Malfoy a cenar. Después de ver como estaba Caleum, Blaise regresó a Londres para revisar los problemas que no podían esperar al regreso de Draco, al igual que había pasado hace tres años, cuando Draco se había cogido un año libre para estar con Caleum en Francia.

Draco se despertó de su letargo, dándose cuenta de que aun estaba vestido y no había respondido a la gran cantidad de mensajes urgentes que le habían dejado las lechuzas en el escritorio que se encontraba en el fondo del pasillo. Había pasado toda la noche con Caleum, no queriendo perderse nada de su poco tiempo juntos. Al fin, lo había dejado al amanecer, metiéndolo en la cama y dándole un beso suave antes de hablar con el servicio sobre cómo tratar a Caleum, ya que éste tendría un gran berrinche al despertar y no encontrar a Draco.

Gimió, al sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba en la suave comodidad de la cama. Caleum se movía en sueños, pero Draco pudo negarse a quedarse las últimas noches cuando él se lo había pedido. Estaba ausente con demasiada frecuencia, y le era difícil negarle algo a Caleum cuando estaban juntos.

Draco miró su reloj y se quejó. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana. Se pasó la mano con fuerza por la cara, debatiéndose si dar una pequeña siesta hasta el mediodía, en la que tenía una cita a esa hora. Trató de vislumbrar el trabajo que le estaba esperando, preguntándose si algún mensaje era tan importante que no podía esperar unas horas más. Sin contar con todos los correos electrónicos que tendría. Draco se sacudió y se desveló en un momento. Correos electrónicos. Gryffin. La madre de Merlín, no le había dicho que su viaje se había alargado. ¿Qué estaría pensando el otro hombre? Draco quiso maldecirse a sí mismo. Las cosas iban bien, pero la verdad que ni siquiera se había acordado de él estando en Francia con Caleum.

Corrió por el despacho hasta su oficina, casi temiendo revisar el correo. Esperaba unos cuantos mensajes enfadados, ya que sin duda el Gryffin no sería alguien tan paciente como para dejar pasar una ausencia de cinco días, especialmente desde que Draco le había prometido que estaría fuera, como máximo un par de días.

Miró a través de sus mensajes de la bandeja de entrada, bajo la vista hasta encontrar uno del Gryffin. Curioso, pensó. Sólo había uno, y estaba con fecha del día en el que se había ido. Lo abrió rápidamente.

_Para_ : . IntrospectiveIntellectual(arroba)MagicalDatingOnline .uk

_De_ : . MustLoveQuidditch(arroba)MagicalDatingOnline .uk

_Domingo, 25 de mayo 2008 23:42_

_Re: ¡Gracias, gracias!_

_Estimado Sly,_

_El vino era absolutamente perfecto. ¡Qué detalle de tu parte al recordar que es mi favorito! Lo disfruté con un cremoso risotto de setas, aunque puede que haya bebido demasiados vasos, ya que cené solo y no tenía nadie con quien compartirlo._

_Me gustaría acelerar el proceso. Yo estuve pensando en tu esta noche y me di cuenta de que a pesar de que hemos intercambiado varios mensajes vía correo electrónico, todavía no sé nada de lo que haces o de las cosas que son importantes para ti._

_Soy escritor. Escritor de misterio, para ser exacto. He publicado varias novelas, que han tenido éxito y estoy trabajando en otra. (O más bien, se supone que debo estar haciéndolo. He notado que me cuesta concentrarme últimamente. Cada vez que estoy delante del ordenador me pongo a pensar en ti, y no trabajando como debería.)_

_Vivo solo, en una laberíntica casa antigua en Londres, que ha decir verdad es demasiado sombría. Contrariamente al estereotipo gay, no tengo talento para la decoración y tampoco tengo deseo encargarme de ellas, incluida la de mi propia casa. Soy que soy un caso imposible, rodeado de horribles muebles heredados y con retratos con moho que me odian. Supongo que no me he deshecho de los retratos, ya son casi reconfortantes y me recuerdan a mi infancia._

_Definiticamente, he bebido demasiado de ese hermoso Shiraz, ya que he pasado a un terreno un poco sensiblero. Será mejor que me despida antes de decir algo más vergonzoso._

_De todos modos__, aquí está mi idea. Vamos a hacer un poco de asociación de palabras. Voy a enviarte algunas palabras a través del correo y tú contestarás con lo que te llegue a la mente inmediatamente. Sin auto-edición, sin preocuparnos por ofendernos uno al otro. ¿De acuerdo?_

_Empecemos._

_Argyle. Pociones. Wrackspurts. Navidad._

_Espero que tu viaje de negocios haya ido bien. Voy a estar esperando ansiosamente su regreso._

_Gryffin_

—Maldita sea— pensó Draco al leer el correo electrónico por segunda vez,—me pregunto sí lo abre arruinado—

Vaciló, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debería mandarle un mensaje al Gryffin disculpándose, diciéndole acerca de un imprevisto acontecimiento que lo mantuvo alejado? No, decidió Draco. Él no podía decirle nada de Caleum al Gryffin, ya que no sabría como iba a reaccionar, y no lo conocía lo suficiente como para correr el riesgo. Caleum era lo más importante en la vida de Draco y nada ni nadie se interpondrían entre ellos. Aceptar a Draco sería aceptar a Caleum. Él era la razón por la que Draco había fracasado en sus relaciones anteriores, nunca había sentido la confianza suficiente como para hablarles de Caleum. Había estado a punto de hacerlo una vez, pero Blaise intervino y le aconsejó no hacerlo. Habia estado en lo cierto. Resultaba que la hermana del hombre con el que salía trabajaba en el _El Profeta_, y Draco estaba seguro de que era una tentación demasiado grande vender la identidad de Caleum y su propia relación, no habría pasado desapercibido por él.

Estaba demasiado cansado para poder pensar con claridad, por lo que no estaba en condiciones de responder al correo del Gryffin. Pero el hombre había estado esperando casi una semana por una respuesta y parecía desmedidamente cruel por su parte aplazarlo más tiempo. Además, el agotamiento de Draco estaba en las mismas condiciones, así que lo hacía tan vulnerable que cuando el Gryffin, un poco ebrio, le había escrito su último mensaje vía e-mail.

Draco llamó a un elfo domestico y le dijo que le trajese un poco de té fuerte y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar**

* * *

**Respuesta a los comentarios;**

**-Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura: **Respondido mediante privado

-**The darkness princess**: La verdad que éste es uno de los mejores que he tenido el placer de leer, y tiene una buena trama. No como esas que lees y rápidamente te cansas. Saludos


	4. Capítulo 4

Traducción autorizada por **dracosoftie**

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **dracosoftie**, traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:**A través de una serie de correos electrónicos de un sitio de citas online, Harry cree que ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta. ¿El vínculo que han formado podrá sobrevivir después de que sus identidades sean reveladas?

* * *

**Los comentarios están respondidos al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Harry se despertó del mal humor. No había tenido noticia alguna de Sly durante días, y Hermione estaba presionándolo para que cumpliese su plazo.

—¡James Evans _no_ se retrasa en los plazos, Harry!—dijo ella, delante de él y agitando todo el manuscrito para darle énfasis.

—¿Eres así de mandona con tus otros clientes?—preguntó con petulancia, le quitó los papeles de las manos y los puso sobre la mesa.

La mirada de Hermione se afiló y Harry supo que estaba en problemas.

—Te puedo asegurar, que soy _mucho más estricta_ con mis otros clientes, Harry. Desde que estás emocionado con ese hombre misterioso, y la relación que ambos están empezando, no he hecho más que mimarte últimamente. Pero esto, no puede interferir en tu trabajo, no pienso permitirlo – tienes que entregarlo la semana que viene y todavía no lo has acabado. Sé que tienes tres _best-sellers_ a tus espaldas, pero Abigail, no espera, Harry.

Harry había estado escribiendo una popular serie de Aurores durante tres años. Todo comenzó cuando se lesionó gravemente en una misión, que lo había mermado lo suficiente como para dejar la división de Aurores. Ron pensó que era mental, ya que había querido ser Auror durante años, y después de cinco años – dos de ellos, dedicados a la formación – Harry lo dejaba.

Para Harry, no era como tirar la toalla. Si no que él veía un nuevo camino por recorrer, uno, en el cual, no sería juzgado por el mérito de llevar una cicatriz en su frente. Y de ese modo, nació James Evans, junto con su equipo de Aurores de ficción, que resolvían casos de crueles crímenes en unas 300 páginas más o menos.

Hermione había sido la primera en sugerirle que comenzase a escribir, aunque su idea original, era que escribiese sus memorias. Harry no tenía ningún interés en escribir sobre su pasado, para que todo el mundo lo viese, aunque Merlín sabía que habían salido suficientes biografías no autorizadas de Harry Potter después de la guerra. Había estado interesado en escribir acerca de los crímenes más extraños que había visto como Auror, y de esa forma surgió la serie de Aurores especializados en resolver crímenes y hechizos complicados. Hermione, estuvo trabajando insatisfactoriamente en una editorial mágica, marchitándose en la sección de libros. Ambos tomaron la decisión de establecerse por su propia cuenta, y desde entonces, ambos habían triunfado. Hermione representaba a docenas de autores, y se llevaba una comisión de todos ellos, pero sobre todo, de Harry.

Lo que Harry fuese a decir en propia defensa, fue detenido por el detenido por el débil sonido de un mensaje de correo electrónico. Su mirada se fue a la pantalla y casi gritó cuando vio un correo de Sly.

Hermione de inmediato suavizó su expresión. Él no tenía remedio, decidió.

—Está bien. Leelo. Pero me debes tres capítulos, Harry Potter. Tu no va a salir de esta casa hasta que no los termines.

_Para_ : _MustLoveQuidditch [arroba] __MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_De_ : _IntrospectiveIntellectual [arroba] MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_Viernes, 30 de mayo 2008 9:15 am_

_Re: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento_

_Gryffin,_

_No puedo disculparme lo suficiente. He estado fuera más de lo que tenía previsto y en cierto modo, debería haberte hecho saber que mi regreso se pospondría. No tengo nada que decir en mi defensa, salvo disculparme y puedo asegurarte que me siento francamente mal por mi retraso,_

_Suponiendo que tú, todavía deseas continuar con nuestros mensajes después de mi atroz comportamiento, voy a contestarte las ideas que me planteas. Este juego de palabras es un poco Rorschach, pero me animo._

_**Argyle: **__Bueno, seguramente a la gran mayoría de gente piensa en calcetines, pero a mí me recuerda a mi primera mascota, un Crup pura raza. Argyle Hestid Artemus III. Yo le llamaba Argie. Lo tuve hasta que fui a Hogwarts_

_**Pociones: **__Soy Slytherin ¿Necesito decir algo más?_

_**Wrackspurts: **__Espero que no seas suscriptor del Quisquilloso. Puede que tengamos que dejarlo. ¿En serio, Wrackspurts?_

_**Navidad:**__ Debajo de mi máscara Slytherin en mi corazón late la verdadera savia de la Navidad. Me encanta la Navidad, con todos esos adornos tradicionales._

_¿Entonces, me toca a mí? Es decir, si todavía me hablas – o me escribes, diría yo -. Hemos sido honestos el uno con el otro, pero me gustaría conocer tu otro "yo". Así que… tarta de melaza, elfos domésticos y masturbación. Esos son tus temas._

_Para implorar tu perdón, te estoy mandando algo. No hagas planes para cenar esta noche, espera a que la agencia te lo entrege._

_Sly_

Harry se sentía como si estuviese en una montaña rusa de emociones. En un principio se sentía vertiginoso al escuchar a Sly, después enfadado con él, por no tener la consideración de enviarle un correo electrónico cuando su viaje se vio prolongado. Pero después lo siguió la cálida y el confuso sentimiento tras leer las respuestas a sus preguntas y después se convirtió en un leve cosquilleo de anticipación y deseo al leer las preguntas del Sly. Y después de eso, vino la frustración, ya que 10 minutos después, Hermione regresó, cuando Harry había leído y (releído) el mensaje del Sly y ella le había obligado a cerrar la cuenta de correo electrónico para que escribiese sin distracciones.

—Me alegro de que no haya desaparecido a los confines de la Tierra—dijo un poco condescendiente—Y tienes razón, ha sido muy grosero en tardar tanto tiempo en contestarte, ¡pero ahora ciérrala y ponte a trabajar!

Eso había pasado hacía una hora y Harry no estaba más cerca de finalizar los capítulos que Hermione le había exigido antes de hacer una dramática salida vía Flu. Suspiró, frotándose la cara con las manos. Su equipo de audaces e inteligentes Aurores estaban atrapados en una nave de Kent, que había sido maldecidos con el _Fuego Demoniaco_, y tenían que encontrar la manera de que escapasen sin el uso de magia, los cuales tenían que driblar las barreras puestas por los criminales que estaban persiguiendo. Los personajes habían estado al borde de la muerte durante semanas, Harry había estado intentando escribir los tres últimos capítulos del libro una y otra vez, pero nada funcionaba.

Se puso de pie, empujando la silla hacia atrás y fue a la cocina a preparar café. Le gustaba el té, pero en situaciones como ésta se necesita café, pensó. Habían pasado dos días de su fecha límite, y no tenía un claro plan de ataque. No podía concentrarse. Su mente se deslizó de nuevo a Sly y a su ultimo correo electrónico, y se rio mientras se imaginaba a un Sly pre-adolescente con su Crup siguiéndolo. No tenía ni idea de cómo luciría el Sly ahora, mucho menos entonces, pero tenía una gran imaginación.

Midió el café, buscando confort en el ritual. Harry se apoyó contra el mostrador, jugando con un imán en forma de Snitch que había quitado de la nevera mientas esperaba que el café estuviese listo. La idea de Sly al tener una mascota le hacía aun más atractivo, aunque Harry no podía entender porqué. Supuso que era lo que le hacía parecer tan normal – la primera mascota de Harry había sido Hedwig y Merlín sabía que no había habido normalidad en _su_ infancia.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando las piezas empezaron a encajar – de alguna manera sus pensamientos en el Sly y su Crup de la infancia habían llevado a Harry directamente con las respuestas que necesitaba para acabar su libro. El café quedó en el olvido, Harry se lanzó de nuevo a su portátil y empezó a teclear con furia, con una sonrisa, ya que estaba inmortalizando al Crup del Sly en las páginas de la última novela de James Evans.

* * *

—¿Son salvados por un Crup?— preguntó Hermione, levantando el ceño con escepticismo.

—¡Sólo lee, Hermione! Los Aurores se encuentran con el Crup, que los conduce de forma segura fuera del edificio. Después de eso, es simplemente una cuestión de hechizos de diagnostico sobre las barreras, que ayudan al equipo a averiguar donde se encuentras los delincuentes escondidos, para poder detenerlos. Otro perfecto final para James y sus Aurores.—dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"Ellos están salvados por una CRUP?" -Preguntó Hermione, su escepticismo frente levantada.

Hermione aceptó la taza de café cuando Harry se le ofreció, doblando las piernas por debajo de ella al sentarse en el cómodo y gran sillón. Ella puso en su regazo el ordenador, y equilibrando la taza de café en el brazo del sillón.

Harry se sentó frente a ella, con sus codos en las rodillas, estudiando el rostro de Hermione mientras leía. Ella era su agente, pero más que eso era su mayor y critica fan. Si el final era árido, ella se lo haría saber. Los labios de Hermione se apretaban por la concentración mientras se desplazaba a través de los tres últimos capítulos de la novela, en ocasiones parando para dar un sorbo a la taza del dulce y fuerte café, que Harry le había dado. Harry estaba tenia los nervios a flor de piel cuando al fin ella levantó la vista con una sonrisa enorme.

—Yo diría que James Evans lo ha hecho de nuevo. ¿Un Crup? Aunque, ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Harry lanzó una bocanada de aire que no sabía que había cogido. Hermione le dio u na sonrisa de medio lado, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

—No me vas a creer, pero la idea me la dio Sly. Hemos estado tratando de conocernos, y resulta que tenía un Crup, Argyle, cuando era niño.—dijo Harry tímidamente.—Estaba pensando en él cuando me vino este final.

Hermione le envió una mirada severa, que quedó en la nada por el brillo que tenía en ojos.

—Pensé, que te había dicho que dejaras de pensar en ese hombre para poder concentrarte en la escritura, Harry James Potter—le regañó, moviendo el dedo índice hacia él. Supongo que me alegro de que no lo hicieses, o todavía podría estar esperando el final de la novela. Es excepcional. Le llevaré el borrador mañana por la mañana a Abigail.

Hermione se levantó, colocando el ordenador sobre la mesa. Cogió la taza, tomando un último trago del café, que ahora estaba tibio, y la llevó a la cocina para ponerla en el fregadero. Harry puso la meta patas arriba hasta que encontró el disco, el cual le entregó a ella.

—El trabajo es excelente, Harry, en serio—dijo, besando su mejilla, y cogiendo el disco.—Te llamaré mañana vía Flu, después de reunirme con tu editor.

* * *

Harry se despidió de Hermione cuando ella se marchó a su casa, vía Flu. Se quedó mirando las llamas verdes por un segundo antes de volver a la cocina, y se preguntó que había querido decir el Sly cuando le dijo que hiciese planes para la cena. Sabía que aún era demasiado pronto para que se viesen cara a cara y la agencia no le daría le facilitaría su identidad, sin su consentimiento. Acababa de servirse una copa de vino cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Pansy levantó una cesta de mimbre cuando Harry abrió la puerta. Él se sorprendió al verla en la puerta de su casa, y ella parecía un poco incomoda al estar allí.

—Señor Potter, tengo una entrega de uno de mis clientes. Por lo general, se manda vía lechuza, pero la canasta pesa demasiado.—dijo ella, cambiándola de mano. Harry extendió la mano sin pensar, tomando la canasta para aliviar su carga. Ella suspiró de alivio.

—Obviamente, no te puedo decir quien lo envía, pero dijo que lo esperabas—continuó, mirando la cara de Harry para la confirmación.

—Oh, sí. Dijo que iba a enviármelo hoy a través de la agencia, aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que es.—dijo, levantando la tapa de la cesta con curiosidad. Hary jadeó cuando vio lo que había dentro, la pequeña cesta era, obviamente era, mágica, ya que en el interior había varios platos lo suficientemente grandes como para alimentar un pequeño ejército.

—Es por eso que dijo que no hiciese planes para la cena—dijo Harry en voz baja, dando un paso atrás al piso y colocando la canasta en la mesa del comedor.

Pansy se quedó en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. A diferencia de Harry, ella sabía quien había mandado la canasta. Y a diferencia del remitente, sabía exactamente a quien iba dirigido. ¿Podría realmente Draco estar enamorándose de Harry Potter? Debía ser grave si había cocinado para él, Draco era un cocinero fabuloso, pero sólo compartía su don con la gente que le importaba.

Harry se dio cuenta tardíamente, de que Pansy estaba todavía en la puerta, e hizo un gesto para que pasase mientras exploraba la cesta. La comida tenía un encantamiento de calentamiento y preservación, lo que significaba que tendría un sabor fresco cuando había sido preparado por Sly, ese mismo día. Harry sonrió.

—Parece que ha preparado demasiada comida—dijo Harry, mirando a Pansy—¿Quieres acompañarme?

Pansy le dio una pequeña una sonrisa. Si Draco realmente había hecho la comida, no había dudas de que el sabor sería maravilloso, y ella apostaba que lo acompañaría unas cuantas botellas de un excelente vino, dentro de la canasta sin fondo.

—No, gracias, señor Potter. Tengo que irme a casa—dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza—Espero que su experiencia con la agencia vaya bien. Por favor, no dude ponerse en contacto con nosotros si necesita cualquier cosa.

Harry sonrió. Las cosas iban fabulosamente bien, si la canasta era alguna indicación.

—Hasta ahora, estoy muy contento—dijo—Gracias por traer esto.

* * *

—Retiro lo dicho acerca de la citas por Internet, Harry—dijo Ron, con un suspiro de alegría después de acabarse el segundo plano de Pavlova, una enorme concha de merengue que había sido rellenada con frambuesas frescas bañadas en _Framboise_

_Harry no quiso postre, eligiendo en su lugar beber un tercer vaso de Pinot Noir que había enviado Sly para acompañar la comida. Combinaba a la perfección con el salmón a la parrilla y salsa holandesa ligeramente picante que había sido el plato principal. La comida comenzó con blinis de trigo sarraceno con caviar y crema _fraîche, la perfecta combinación de cremoso y salado, seguido de una rica sopa de puerros. La elección de Sly con el Pinot Noir había sido perfecta en cada plato, para sorpresa de Harry. El vino, de cuerpo ligero, era de sus favoritos, pero nunca lo había complementado con pescado. Sin embargo, el ligero sabor a especias del vino había sido el complemento perfecto, Harry dejó que el vino descansará sobre su paladar, por un momento, antes de tragarlo, disfrutando del sabor del arándano ácido y clavo picante.

—¿El ha cocinado esto?—preguntó Hermione, mordisqueando el crujiente merengue.

Harry sonrió con tristeza. Sly había incluido una nota al final de la cesta – la cual, además de la comida, había incluido también un servicio completo de cuatro personas con candelabros de planta, cirios y un ramo de hermosas flores de magnolia.

—Él dijo que sí. Las flores son de su propio invernadero, también. Dijo que tenía varios árboles de magnolia, y él usa un hechizo para mantenerlos florecidos todo el año y porque le encanta el olor a limón.

Harry miró hacia arriba, de repente consciente de que tanto Hermione y Ron lo miraban.

—¿Qué?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sus cálidos ojos marrones mostraban inseguridad.

—Suena como si estuvieses enamorado de él, Harry—dijo con cautela—Sólo estamos preocupados de que no salgas lastimado. Esto no es algo convencional, ya sabes. Estás apegándote a alguien que nunca he conocido.

Harry tomó otro trago de vino para frenar la réplica mordaz. Él sabía que Ron y Hermione velaban por él, pero él no quería ni necesitaba sus consejos sobre el tema. Se sentía bien, no podía describirlo, y él no quería dejar de intentarlo.

—Soy consciente de lo que hago—dijo, levantando una mano para evitar que Hermione le interrumpiese—Pero no yo soy un tío convencional ¿no? Lo estoy disfrutando. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a alguien tan lentamente de esta manera, ellos lo conocen todo de mi antes de que yo algo de ellos.

Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, poniéndose de pie y empezó a limpiar la mesa. La vajilla china que Sly le había proporcionado tenía bordes de platino. Pasó un dedo por el borde de la plato, deseando tocar a Sly en su lugar.

—Lo que tenga que ser, será. No hemos hecho ninguna promesa el uno al otro, además de la discreción. Es una cena, Hermione, no una propuesta de matrimonio.

Ella frunció el ceño, recogiendo las copas de cristal de Sly que había enviado junto con el vino. Ella y Harry recogieron el resto de la mesa en silencio, llevándolo todo a la cocina. Hermione miró a su alrededor, viendo como Harry tocaba delicadamente el cuello de la copa de vino. Suspirando, apuntó su varita al fregadero y lo llenó de agua caliente y jabón.

Harry la miró, sorprendido. Hermione se encogió de hombros, recogiendo una pila de platos y los puso en el fregadero.

—Esto es porcelana y cristal, Harry—dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza y metiendo las manos en espuma—_Fregotego_ no es apropiado para piezas de esta calidad. Es obvio que quiere conservarlos, por lo que hay que hacerlo a la vieja usanza.

Ron se acercó al fregadero con un paño de cocina, secando los platos que Hermione le entregaba sin decir una palabra. Pasar años en la cocina de su madre, lo había entrenado bien. Harry sonrió al ver a sus dos viejos amigos, preguntándose si hay algo mejor en la vida que esto.

* * *

Harry se metió aún más en las sábanas, cogiendo el edredón hasta la altura del pecho. Se había subido a la cama con su portátil para responderle a Sly, pero no estaba seguro de que decirle. La cena que había enviado había sido un gesto increíblemente dulce, al igual que la nota escrita a mano que la había acompañado. Harry estiró la mano por encima de su almohada para tomar, la ahora, arrugada nota, escrita en firmes y nítidos trazos sobre el pergamino color crema.

_Mi querido Gryffin,_

_Las palabras no pueden expresar cuanto sufrimiento te he causado, lo siento, pero la comida ayuda. Los dos tenemos una debilidad por la gastronomía y el vino, así que espero que aceptes esta comida con todo lo que significa: una súplica de rodillas._

_Tengo la esperanza de que ésta sea la primera de las muchas comidas que compartamos juntos. También he adjuntado un ramo de flores de magnolia, que cultivo en mi propio invernadero. Las flores cítricas me recuerdas a los nuevos comienzos, la primavera, espero que podamos tener un nuevo comienzo. Algún día iremos de picnic bajo los árboles, de donde éstas vinieron, y que las flores florecen perpetuamente, gracias a un encantamiento que me enseñó mi herbólogo favorito. Me ha dicho repetidamente que los seres vivos necesitan pasar por todas sus etapas de su vida para poder prosperar, y que manteniendo estos árboles en el punto más alto de su periodo de emporio aromático estoy impidiéndoles crecer y madurar para que lleguen a ser más fuertes y resistentes, que están destinados que a que lo sean._

_Supongo que lo decía en serio, no sólo era una lección de horticultura, sino también una metáfora de la vida en general. He pasado los últimos años en éxtasis, con miedo de avanzar en mis relaciones, debido a los riesgos que eso conlleva. Eso demasiado pronto para decir esto, aunque ni siquiera nos conocemos, pero Gryffin, creo podría que salir del estado de letargo sentimental gracias ati._

_Sigo siendo su fiel servidor,_

_Sly_

Harry sonrió somnoliento, empujando su ordenador hasta el otro lado de la cama y dejó la carta sobre ella. Estaba demasiado cansado después de acabar su última novela, como para contestarle. Sly le había dado mucho en lo que pensar.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora Original: **_Algunos habéis preguntado por la identidad de Cal. Más información en el próximo capítulo._

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar. Dejad comentarios por favor.**

* * *

**Respuesta a los comentarios**

**-Keira Potter: **_Me alegro que sea uno de tus fics favoritos. Caleum es un misterio, en el próximo cap, sabremos más de él. Saludos_

**-meyamoadriytu:**_ ¡No la leas en inglés, porfa! xD Me alegro que te guste la historia, muchas gracias por pasarte._

**-Oscurita XuXu:**_ Caleum es un misterio, la semana que viene (que es el próximo cap) sabremos más de él. Me alegro que te guste la historia, se lo haré saber a la autora original __**dracosftie**__._


	5. Capítulo 5

Traducción autorizada por **dracosoftie**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **dracosoftie**, traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **A través de una serie de correos electrónicos de un sitio de citas online, Harry cree que ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta. ¿El vínculo que han formado podrá sobrevivir después de que sus identidades sean reveladas?

* * *

**Los comentarios están respondidos al final del capítulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

—Sé que quieres volver a Wiltshire, pero necesito que te quedes dónde estás, Cal—dijo Draco, apretando el puente de la nariz. Estaba agachado de manera incómoda en frente de la chimenea de su estudio, tratando de razonar con un Caleum cada vez más histérico..

—Quiero estar _ahí_. No hay nada que hacer aquí. ¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo ahí?

—Caleum—Draco dijo severamente—Ya hemos hablado de esto, es mejor que te quedes en Francia, donde no serás acosado constantemente por periodistas. Sabes que adoro tenerte en la Mansión, y no me gusta que tengas que marcharte, pero es por tu propio bien.

Los labios de Caleum temblaban, su infantil puchero ablandó la determinación de Draco. Sabía que no veía a Caleum lo suficiente, pero era demasiado arriesgado tenerlo en Inglaterra, donde podían ser vistos juntos.

—Oye, Cal, ¿Qué te parece si llevo a Blaise cuando vaya a almorzar hoy? Le diremos a los elfos domésticos que nos preparen las cosas para un picnic en el viñedo.

Draco sacó la cabeza del fuego cuando escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas. Blaise había entrado en la habitación y estaba de cuclillas a su lado.

—¡Oye, Cal! ¿Qué he oído sobre un almuerzo?—preguntó, mirando como la sonrisa volvía al rostro de Caleum.

—¡Tío Blaise! ¡Papá dice que podemos hacer un picnic! ¿Podemos comer en una manta y todo lo demás?

Draco sonrió a su hijo, el cual no podía tener más de una idea en mente. No hacia ni dos minutos que quería salir de Francia, y ahora se contentaba con quedarse siempre y cuando fueran a almorzar sobre una manta.

—Lo que quieras, Cal. Haré que los elfos domésticos preparen alguna de tus comidas favoritas, podemos ir después a montar. ¿De acuerdo?

El muchacho asintió sin decir adiós. _Habrá ido saltando a hostigar a los elfos domésticos, para que le preparen sus postres favoritos, no cabe duda, _pensó Draco secamente.

Draco y Blaise se apartaron del fuego, se quitaron la cenizas de sus ropas para dejarlas como estaban.

—Crisis evitada, ¿no?—pregunto Blaise, sus ojos se arrugaban mientras sonreía alegremente.

—Eso parece. Estás libre para el almuerzo, ¿no?

Blaise asintió, sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio de Draco. Caleum evidentemente deseaba vivir con Draco a tiempo completo y eso era preocupante. Lo había visto venir desde hacía meses, el niño ya no se contentaba con ver a Draco un par de noches a la semana o lo fines de semana. Quería ser capaz de salir en público con su padre, para ser capaz de vivir la vida que por derecho tenía que tener, en la Mansión Malfoy. Blaise sabía que Draco se sentía descorazonado por ello. Le mataba el estar tan lejos de su hijo, pero al mismo tiempo, Caleum podría estar en peligro si el mundo mágico se esteraba que era el hijo de Draco.

Draco daba dinero a todas las organizaciones benéficas adecuadas, asistía a todas las galas y apoyaba al Ministerio en todos los aspectos. Pero en el centro de todo aquello, seguía siendo el hijo de uno de los más notorios y sanguinarios mortífagos, y él continuaba siendo sospechoso de actividades oscuras. Había sido absuelto de todos los cargos gracias a – entre todas las personas – Harry Potter, que había testificado a su favor en la audiencia con el Winzengamot después de la guerra, pero Draco era visto como un paria social, admirado por su belleza y dinero, pero no se le aceptaba por completo. Años atrás su padre había muerto en Azkaban, y Narcissa vivía en Francia al cuidado de Caleoum en el Château Malfoy en Amboise. Él era el único Malfoy que se había quedado en Inglaterra, lo que significaba que era el único blanco de desprecio de los pueblos de su familia.

La esposa de Draco se había divorciado cuando Caleum tenía dos años, cansada de vivir esencialmente en la clandestinidad con el niño. Le había pagado una gran suma para que hiciese un Juramento Inquebrantable para que la existencia de Cal se mantuviera en secreto, y ella se había marchado sin siquiera decirle adiós a su hijo.

Caleum apenas la recordaba, pero Blaise pensaba que el abandono de su madre podría estar detrás del constante aferramiento del niño de seis años. _Pobre niño, probablemente le preocupa que su padre un día, también, decía no volver, _Blaise pensó, con un nudo en la garganta ante la simple idea de que su dulce ahijado se preocupase por tonterías por el estilo.

—No me perdería el almuerzo y pasear a caballo por nada—dijo Blaise con un guiño—Los días de campo están muy de _moda,_ ¿no lo sabías?

Draco rodó los ojos, pero su mente vagaba hacía Gryffin, otra persona que le había prometido un picnic. No había sabido nada del hombre en toda la mañana, peor estaba seguro de que sería perdonado. Sus blinis de trigo sarraceno eran irresistibles.

* * *

_Para_ : . IntrospectiveIntellectual [arroba] MagicalDatingOnline uk

_De_ : . MustLoveQuidditch [arroba] MagicalDatingOnline uk

_Sábado, 31 de mayo de 2008, 10:26 am_

_Re: Disculpas aceptadas_

_Querido Sly,_

_Te habría escrito antes, pero apenas he despertado del coma inducido por la comida. La cena ha sido impresionante, considérate perdonado._

_Considero que tus correos electrónicos son adictivos, pero crear respuestas ingeniosas ocuparía el resto del día. Así que vamos hacerlo al estilo de citas rápidas, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo preguntas y respuestas. Las mismas reglas que antes._

**_Tarta de melaza: _**_el mejor postre jamás inventado._

**_Elfos domésticos: _**_criaturas locas (crecí con muggles, ¿recuerdas?). Uno de los mejores seres que he tenido el placer de conocer era uno de ellos. Murió en la guerra._

**_Masturbación: _**_Muy a favor. Aunque no hay sustituto para el contacto real con personas, el cual, urgentemente me hace falta en estos momentos._

_Yo he escrito antes, pero apenas despertó de mi comida coma inducido. La cena fue increíble, considérese perdonado._

_Te toca a ti. Vamos a ver: Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, novelas de misterio, bondage_

_Gryffin_

* * *

_Para_ : . MustLoveQuidditch [arroba] MagicalDatingOnline uk

_De_ : . IntrospectiveIntellectual [arroba] MagicalDatingOnline uk

_Domingo, 01 de junio 2008 7:15 am_

_Re: Las cosas se están calentando, ¿eh?_

**_Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores_**_:Asquerosas_

**_Novelas de misterio:_**_ Actualmente obsesionado con la saga de Aurores de James Evans. He tratado de conseguir el ejemplar de su último libro firmado, pero la cola llegaba hasta la otra calle. Ahora sabes mi pequeño y sucio secreto._

**_Bondage_**_: Oh, por favor, sí. Estar atado es sexy, alguien atando a otro es aún mejor._

_Películas muggles, brunch, y niños_

_Sly_

* * *

_Para_ : . IntrospectiveIntellectual [arroba] MagicalDatingOnline uk

_De_ : . MustLoveQuidditch [arroba] MagicalDatingOnline uk

_Domingo, 01 de junio 2008 4:32 pm_

_Re: ¿Películas?_

**_Películas Muggles: _**_Las películas muggles son mi placer prohibido. A pesar de que mis mejores amigos no saben adicto a las comedias románticas. Me encanta sentarme en un cine oscuro con unas palomitas de mantequilla y con un amor-más largo-que-la-vida-misma en la pantalla._

**_Brunch_**_: No me gusta. La mezcla de alimentos para el desayuno y el almuerzo es antinatural. Gah._

**_Niños:_**_Esto empieza a ponerse intenso. Me encantan los niños, pero no tengo ninguno propio._

_Niños, música pop, Hugh Grant_

_Gryffin_

* * *

_Para_ : . IntrospectiveIntellectual [arroba] MagicalDatingOnline uk

_De_ : . MustLoveQuidditch [arroba] MagicalDatingOnline uk

_Domingo, 01 de junio 2008 11:26 pm_

_Re: ¿Hugh "puñetero" Grant?_

**_Niños:_**_ Me encantan los niños, también._

**_La música pop._**_ Supongo que te refieres a la variedad muggle, no la variedad mágica. A ambas, en todo caso, las tengo en baja estima._

**_Hugh Grant._**_ El epítome de la belleza juvenil. Si te has colado para ver alguna de sus películas, seguro que nos hemos cruzado en los oscuros cines. Yo era el que comía bolas de leche malteada_

_Camisetas polos. Café helado. Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_Sly_

* * *

—Se va a avergonzar de decirte eso, Harry, cuando se entere de que _tú_ eres James Evans—dijo Hermione, regañándolo un poco.

Él y el hombre misterioso habían mantenido mayor correspondía las últimas tres semanas, mandándose preguntas todo el día (y la noche) y no estaban cerca de revelar su identidad. Harry sabía que trabajaba en el mundo empresarial y que estaba secretamente obsesionado con las mancuernas muggles, y que tenía más de cuarenta pares, pero no podía identificarlo. Del mismo modo, Harry le había hablado mucho de sí mismo, pero nada que revelase su identidad. Su parte favorita de la información revelada, era sin duda, que el Sly le había dicho hacia unas semanas que le gustaba James Evans.

_Eso no puede ser algo malo, ¿verdad_?, Harry se preguntó si Sly pensaba que el autor era atractivo. Utilizaba un poderoso glamour para sus fotos publicitarias y para las giras de libros, cambiando todo de sí mismo. James Evans era de su altura y peso, ya que eso no se podía cambiar, pero era rubio, de ojos grises y de características impactantes. _Un poco como Draco Malfoy, _Harry pensó con una sonrisa, mirando la última foto del solitario aristócrata en la portada del _Profeta_. No se molestó en leer el artículo – probablemente más tonterías sobre con quien salía el baboso Slytherin.

—Realmente parece que le gustas, Harry. Deberías decirle quien eres.—dijo Hermione distraídamente, mientras tocaba con la pluma el pergamino que estaba detenidamente estudiando. Estaba en medio de una tensa negociación del contrato de uno de sus otros autores, y Harry dudaba que estuviese prestando atención a la conversación.

—Supongo que tiene razón, Hermione, le enviaré algunas fotos desnudas de mi mismo en mi próximo correo electrónico, eso ayudaría a aclarar las cosas.—dijo él poniendo a prueba su teoría.

Hermione no levantó la cabeza, pero Harry saltó cuando un escozor leve producido por una maldición le golpeó. Entonces ella le estaba escuchando de verdad.

—Algunos de nosotros, somos capaces de hacer más de una cosa a la vez—reprochó ella, pasando la página del contrato.—Te estoy prestando atención, pero no creo que _tú_ la estés prestando. Te he dado el mismo consejo durante las dos últimas semanas y ti sigues haciéndome las mismas preguntas.

Era cierto. Harry quería llegar a conocer al verdadero Sly, pero se divertía intercambiando mensajes y regalos con él, y no quería que eso acabara. ¿Y si no se llevaba bien con esa persona? Harry se pasó una mano por la parte de atrás de su cuello, tratando, suavemente, de disipar la tensión del lugar.

—Lo sé, y lo siento, Hermione. Debes pensar que soy tonto, para seguir dándole vueltas y más vueltas al asunto. Pero realmente creo que podría haber algo ahí, y no quiero perderlo. A penas tengo una gran trayectoria, ya sabes.—dijo jugueteando con un pisapapeles para después ponerlo al lado de Hermione sobre el escritorio.

Hermione alzó la mirada, relajó el gesto que había estado usando durante la lectura. Se puso de pie y puso su brazo alrededor de los fuertes hombros de Harry, e inclinándose hacia él.

—En la vida hay que tomar riesgos, Harry. Puedes acojonarte o bien puedes encontrar el amor de tu vida. Es un riesgo que tienes que estar dispuesto a tomar.

* * *

_Para_ : . IntrospectiveIntellectual [arroba] MagicalDatingOnline uk

_De_ : . MustLoveQuidditch [arroba] MagicalDatingOnline uk

_Viernes, 20 de junio 2008 2:26 am_

_Re: ¡Maravilloso!_

_Sly,_

_Lamentablemente no he podido mandarte un correo electrónico en todo el día, pero he estado en San Mungo con un amiga durante todo el día. Ella ha estado pariendo durante horas y los sanadores están hablando de hacerle un procedimiento muggle llamado cesárea si las cosas no mejoran pronto._

_He venido a casa para cambiarme de ropa antes de volver. La sala de espera un lugar jodidamente incomodo, pero supongo que es mejor que lo que sucede dentro de la habitación. Me gustaría poder llevar mi ordenador portátil conmigo, pero toda la magia del hospital – sin contar el viaje en Flu – achicharraría mi ordenador con toda seguridad._

_¡Oh! Su marido acaba de llamar por red Flu. Está a punto de finalizar. Será mejor que regrese. Pero antes de irme:_

**_Fútbol americano._**_ No le veo la gracia. Sé que algunas personas se quejan porque los partido de Quidditch, pueden durar días, pero el fútbol americano es peor. Dura unas tres horas, pero parece que dura una eternidad._

**_Pedicura_**_. Siento honesto, nunca me he hecho una. Suena genial, pero tengo los pies sensibles. Puedo ponerme de cero a sesenta en aproximadamente veinte segundos si alguien acaricia mis pies correctamente._

**_Los anillos para el pene_**_. Me asustan. ¿Y si se queda atascado?_

_Me he ganado algunas miradas extrañas en la sala de espera, riendo para mis adentros acerca de la última pregunta. Si es algo que recomiendas, supongo que estaría dispuesto a intentarlo. ¿Qué dices, Sly? ¿Debemos hacerlo?_

_No puedo asegurarte cuando voy a poder contestarte de nuevo – todo depende de que cómo vaya el parto de mi amiga._

_No estoy seguro si voy a estar de nuevo en contacto - depende de cómo el trabajo de mi amigo se va._

_Beso negro. Discotecas. Matrimonio._

_Gryffin_

* * *

_Para_ : MustLoveQuidditch . [arroba] MagicalDatingOnline uk

_De_ : IntrospectiveIntellectual . [arroba] MagicalDatingOnline uk

_Viernes, 20 de junio 2008 8:47 am_

_Re: Mis mejores deseos a tu amiga_

_Gryffin,_

_Espero que tu amiga haya tenido al bebé ya. Por lo que he oído, el parto puede ser agotador. Agradezco el ser un hombre._

**_Beso negro._**_ Agradezco el ser un hombre, completamente. Si hablas en serio sobre lo de reunirnos pronto, esto estará en la lista._

**_Discotecas._**_ Me parece gracioso hablar de esto ahora. Estoy en medio de unas negociaciones de un edificio que pronto será un club, eso sí, si jugamos bien nuestras cartas. No soy partidario de las discotecas, pero espero que con el chico que estoy invirtiendo, sepa lo que está haciendo._

**_Matrimonio._**_ He debatido si en decirte esto o no, pero como las cosas van bastante bien y espero conocerte en persona pronto. Ahí va. He estado casado. (ahora divorciado) _

_¿Qué te parece reunirnos el mes venidero? Mi horario es espantoso por el resto de junio, y tengo un compromiso la primera semana de julio, pero estoy relativamente seguro de que estoy libre el segundo fin de semana ¿quieres una cita?_

_¿Qué tal si se reúnen el próximo mes? Mi horario es horrible por el resto de junio, y tengo un compromiso de la primera semana de julio, pero estoy relativamente seguro de que estoy libre de ese segundo fin de semana. ¿Quieres hacer una cita?_

_Guinness. Opera. Esposas._

_Sly_

* * *

Harry, suavemente, llamó a la puerta sin hacer ruido, preocupado por despertar a Ginny mientras ella dormía. Ella gritó alegremente, así que abrió la puerta y corrió hacia la cama, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ella es perfecta, Gin ¡Buen trabajo!—Theo lo había cogido cuando se dirigía a la habitación y lo había llevado a la zona de los neonatos para ver su hija, Fredricka. Harry no podía creer lo pequeña que era

—Has sido abordado por Theo, ¿cierto?—preguntó con una sonrisa. Estaba resplandeciente.—No puedo conseguir que salga de la zona de neonatos. ¡Me sorprende que las medibrujas no lo hayan echado!

—Me dijo que estabas descansando. No te molesto, ¿verdad? Puedo venir más tarde-

—Estoy bien. Hemos tenido a Freddie, aquí con nosotros, pero creo que Theo sólo quería un poco de tiempo a solas con ella—dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes por la mera idea de la unión de su marido e hija—Después de que ella naciese, tuvo que salir disparado a una reunión de negocios, se siente mal por ello.

—¿Todo va bien?—preguntó Harry, preguntándose que podría haber alejado a Theo del lado de su esposa después del complicado parto.

Ginny sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos fueron a la puerta cuando se abrió. Harry literalmente podía ver su alegría cuando Theo entró, sosteniendo una pequeña bebé morena en sus brazos.

—De acuerdo—dijo ella con aire ausente, estirando sus brazos para sostener a Freddie—Sólo fue a firmar unos documentos para cerrar un trato sobre un edificio.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**-bad upload: **¿Cómo voy a subir el capítulo 4 antes que los anteriores? Creo que debiste confundirte. Un abrazo.

-**sailor mercuri o neptune:** Me alegro mucho que te guste. A partir de esta semana, actualización cada semana. Un abrazo

-**my dilema: **¿Qué sensación más extraña verdad? Saber que estás aun click de distancia. Un abrazo

-**Z-Li: **Pues no debes preocuparte más, actualización UNA vez por semana. Dependiendo como lleve la semana dos. Un abrazo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Traducción autorizada por **dracosoftie**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **dracosoftie**, traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **A través de una serie de correos electrónicos de un sitio de citas online, Harry cree que ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta. ¿El vínculo que han formado podrá sobrevivir después de que sus identidades sean reveladas?

* * *

**Los comentarios están respondidos al final del capítulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 **

Para: _IntrospectiveIntellectual __ MagicalDatingOnline uk_

De: _MustLoveQuidditch ____ MagicalDatingOnline uk_

_Domingo, 22 de junio 2008 12:17 pm_

_Re: ¡Huy!_

_Sly,_

_Siento haber desaparecido, mi amiga ha tenido un bebé y tanto la madre como la hija están excelentemente. Tuve un reunión de emergencia por negocios, ayer por la tarde – lo juro, a veces las cosas que esperan de mí, son ridículas – y luego me quebré por unas horas. Una reunión en julio suena bien – estoy ansioso, por fin te veré, pero un mes no me matará – Definitivamente tengo algo que hacer la primera semana, así que podríamos planificarlo para la próximo. Eso cae el 12 de julio. ¿Un almuerzo?¿Cena? ¿Museo? ¿Cine? ¿Una cama y una botella de vino?_

**_Guinness:_**_ No soy fan. Tengo un amigo que piensa que es más necesaria que el aire, pero se me hace muy pesada, y la textura cremosa es desagradable para una bebida de ese tipo. Yo lo llamo batido de cerveza._

**_Opera_**_: Admito que soy novato, pero lo que he visto, me gusta. __Los cuentos de Hoffman__, ha sido la última que he visto. _

**_Esposas:_**_ Yo prefiero un bien ejecutado __Incarcareus__. Las cuerdas son más sexys que el metal._

_Curry. Iago. Pastel._

_Gryffin_

* * *

Para: _MustLoveQuidditch ____ MagicalDatingOnline uk_

De: _IntrospectiveIntellectual ____ MagicalDatingOnline uk_

_Domingo, 22 de junio 2008 1:26 pm_

_Re: ¿Todas las anteriores?_

_Gryffin,_

_Una cama y una botella de vino suena excelente, pero no descarto las otras sugerencias. ¿Qué te parece un almuerzo y primero una película, y si las cosas van bien, el resto?_

_Nunca he usado un __Incarcareus__ con ese fin, muy inventivo. Me encantaría ver la cara de Flitwick, si supiera de qué forma está usando ese práctico hechizo su antiguo alumno. No me he equivocado, ¿verdad? Lo tenías en Hogwarts, ¿no?_

**_Curry: _**_Puedo ser acusado de traición por admitir esto, pero nunca he encontrado un curry que particularmente me guste. Los sabores están demasiado entremezclados. Estoy abierto a probarlo de nuevo, eso sí, si tienes una sugerencia de alguno que pueda gustarme._

**_Iago: _**_Espero que esté en la lista porque te gusta. La mayoría de la gente odia a su personaje, pero me solidarizo con él. Sí, es oscuro, egoísta y cruel, pero aun así creo que es el mejor personaje de Otelo. Siempre he sentido cavilación por los personajes oscuros, por eso Heathcliff es uno de mis favoritos también. Me pregunto, ¿Qué dice eso sobre mí?_

**_Pastel: _**_De nuevo, no soy un gran fan. Nunca lo comía, ya que mis padres preferían postres más sofisticados._

_Viajes Flu. Caballos. Exhibicionismo._

_Sly_

* * *

—Es increíble, Blaise—dijo Draco con seriedad, sus delgados dedos acariciaban el montón de papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio.—¿Te has fijado? Hace un par de semanas, le dije que era fan de James Evans y ayer me envió esto; ¡el nuevo libro de James Evans que ni siquiera ha salido al mercado todavía!

Los ojos de Draco brillaban, y el hizo un gesto animado mientras hablaba. Blaise sonrió, era un verdadero placer ver a su amigo tan feliz.

—No saldrá a la venta hasta agosto, y…¡Gryffin ha logrado conseguirme una copia!

Blaise asintió con la cabeza, dándole a sus rasgos una apropiada expresión de asombro. En realidad no tenía ni idea de quién era James Evans, suponía que debía ser un autor de alguna clase, obviamente a Draco le gustaba.

—La semana pasada me envió una botella de Vinagre Balsámico de Módena envejecido en barril.—continuó Draco, ajeno a la mirada sorprendida de Blaise—Sólo porque yo le dije que me gustaba un buen balsámico para acompañar las fresas.

Ese lado exuberante y efusivo de Draco era algo que Blaise no había visto nunca, pero su diversión fue escondida por su preocupación. Se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba involucrado emocionalmente con ese Gryffin, algo que casi nunca hacía.

—Es genial, Draco. ¿Habéis hecho planes para conoceros?—Blaise sabía de sobra, que no, pero había estado empujándolo para que lo hiciese durante semanas.

—No, todavía no—dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—No estoy seguro de estar listo, Blaise—¿Y si tiene una horrible reacción al saber quién soy? Sólo no quiero perder lo que sea que esté pasando.

La boca de Blaise se tensó, pero no se apresuró a tranquilizar a su amigo. Ambos sabían que las preocupaciones de Draco eran ciertas; mucha gente le tenía desconfianza e incluso un odio absoluto, a pesar del hecho de quedar absuelto de todos los cargos después de la guerra. _Mierda_, pensó Blaise_, sólo tienen que ver como mantiene a su hijo lejos del público._ No uno, sino amigos cercanos de Draco, sabían de la existencia de Caleum.

Draco necesitaba la privacidad por su hijo que por sí mismo: la primera – y la última – vez que un reportero le hizo una foto a Caleum en público, Draco se había enfadado a tal extremo, que casi le parte el cuello al hombre, además de su cámara. Lo dejó ir con un sencillo hechizo de memoria y la cámara rota, pero desde entonces, había tomado precauciones adicionales. Blaise sabía a lo que renunciaba si daba un paso más con Gryffin. A pesar de no conocerse cara a cara, la relación de Draco con ese hombre misterioso, era más profunda que cualquiera de las que había tenido con sus demás amantes.

Blaise pensaba en los pocos hombres que Draco se había llevado a su cama, era la única forma en que Draco podía verlos. Ciertamente no habían sido parte de la _vida_ de Draco – no como Gryffin se había convertido. Se preguntó cómo Cal reaccionaria al hombre, si es que alguna vez llegaba tan lejos, haciendo una mueca cuando comparó a los otros amantes de Draco con lo que sabía de Gryffin. La imagen de su ahijado siendo criado por alguno de los antiguos amantes de Draco, era desagradable.

—¿Cómo se siente con el tema de los niños?

Draco sonrió ligeramente, con las manos rozando el manuscrito sobre la mesa de forma ausente.

—Dice que quiere una familia—dijo Draco, con tono melancólico, un poco triste.—Parece ser diferente a los demás, pero no le hablaré de Cal hasta que no nos conozcamos.

Draco frunció el ceño, sus ojos se movieron desde la pila de papeles hasta el rostro de preocupación de Blaise. Por mucho que él estuviese interesado en Gryffin – y sabía que por Merlin, quería que funcionara – no pondría en riesgo la seguridad de Cal

—Tal vez, ni siquiera entonces.

* * *

Hermione se desvivía con el pelo iluminado y alargado de Harry, poniéndolo detrás de la oreja, para luego cambiar de opinión, desbaratando los mechones rubios.

—Suficiente—espetó, empujando sus manos. Odiaba ir vestido con su _glamour_, pero sabía que era necesario. Aun así, ¿el editor no podía usar una vieja foto? ¿era necesario hacerle fotos nuevas? Él había de discutido una media hora sobre la reunión de emergencia a la cual habia sido convocado un par de días antes, finalmente cedió con el fin de poder volver a San Mungo a ver como Ginny se recuperaba.—Lo quiero más corto. Esto es ridículo.

Hermione frunció el ceño, entrecerró los ojos sobre la imagen de Harry reflejada en el espejo delante de ellos. La estilista rondaba cerca, con las tijeras levantadas, esperando el veredicto.

—La editorial ha pedido un aspecto más joven—dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio mientras lo estudiaba con atención—Ellos quieren que esta última foto sea moderna y sexy

Harry resopló, rodando los ojos. La expresión en el espejo le resultaba vagamente familiar, aunque no podía imaginar porqué. Por lo general evitaba mirarse con su alter ego mientras usaba el _glamour –_ era desconcertante verse a sí mismo con un rostro distinto.

—De acuerdo—dijo ella echando los brazos al aire—Más corto, entonces. Sin embargo, despeinado. Sexy.

La estilista asintió con la cabeza, cortó el cabello de Harry con un par de buenos tijeretazos. Hilos de pelo caían al suelo, el corte irregular transformó el rostro de Harry. Observó fascinado, como era el nuevo corte. Le _hacía_ más sexy ese look.

—Excelente—dijo Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos para darle una mirada crítica al nuevo corte de pelo de Harry.

—Es lo último en moda capilar—dijo la estilista sonriendo pasaba sobre la cabeza de Harry, asegurándose de que el pelo recién cortado estuviese colocado artísticamente—Sobre todo entre los rubios.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Harry, girando la cabeza para tener una mejor visión. El corte era halagador y atractivo, pero difícilmente él habría solicitado un corte así.

—Sí—se rio ella, rociando el cabello de Harry con una poción que lo mantendría durante la sesión de fotos—Se llama Draco.

Harry, al darle un sorbo al agua, se atragantó, mirando a la estilista con los ojos muy abiertos

—¿El _Draco_?—preguntó, incrédulo. Sólo conocía a un Draco. _Maldita sea, _pensó, dándose otro vistazo en el espejo. _¿El jodido Draco Malfoy?_

_—_Así es como lo lleva Draco Malfoy—dijo la estilista con una sonrisa, que confirmaba los temores de Harry.—Es una lástima, la verdad. Todos los guapos parecen ser gays.

_¿Malfoy era gay?_ Se preguntó Harry, girando la cabeza para mirar su reflejo. Nunca se había percatado, pero su _glamour_ tenía ese aire al Slytherin. La última vez que había escuchado algo de él, Malfoy se había casado, pero al parecer eso había cambiado. No podía echarle la culpa a la mujer – ser encadenado a Malfoy por el resto de tu vida tiene que ser como vivir en el mismo infierno – De golpe, todas esas imágenes en el Profeta de los últimos años, estaban adquiriendo significado. Asumió que eran especulaciones y rumores, pero tal vez no. _No es que me importe_, pensó con desdén, entrecerrando los ojos frente a su reflejo. Odiaba usar lentillas.

—Hemos acabado, señor Evans.—dijo la estilista, sonrojándose cuando él le sonrió y l dio las gracias.

—Vamos a acabar con esto—suspiró Harry, siguiendo a Hermione hacia el estudio.

* * *

Para: _MustLoveQuidditch ______ MagicalDatingOnline uk_

De: _IntrospectiveIntellectual ______ MagicalDatingOnline uk_

_Martes, 24 de junio 2008 11:47 pm_

_Re: Delicioso_

_Gryffin,_

_Me retracto. Me he comido cada parte del __amae-thar-hin__ que me has enviado. Mi profundo sentido del decoro es lo único que me ha detenido a lamer el plato. Estaba delicioso. Tenías razón. – Nunca había probado el curry birmano – Vas a tener que darme la receta - ¿o me atrevo a esperar? – o lo vas hacer para mí en persona, en algún momento._

_Darte las gracias también por enviarme la versión preliminar del nuevo libro de James Evans. No sé cómo lo has logrado, pero era tan difícil de abandonar como el curry. He tenido una noche maravillosa acurrucado frente al fuego con el manuscrito y con la cena. Tengo una botella de vino para enviarte de pequeña etiqueta francesa, pero creo que deberíamos esperar unos días – el mensajero de MDO está un poco desanimado por las dos entregas tuyas en los dos últimos días_

_Sly_

* * *

—Le gustó—dijo Harry, sonriendo como un idiota.

Hermione suspiró en dirección a la cabeza verde sin cuerpo que ocupaba su red Flu, y negó con la cabeza

—No puedo creer que le hayas enviado el manuscrito, Harry.—le reprendió con voz severa. A ella realmente no le gustaba hacía donde iba dirigido esto – si Harry no le confesaba su identidad, esta persona, Sly, nunca podría perdonarlo.—Deberías haberle dicho que tú eres James Evans. Va a sentirse avergonzado cuando se entere de que _Gryffin_ lo ha escrito.

La sonrisa de Harry, se tambaleó ligeramente y el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco. Ella quería que eso funcionara para su amigo – se lo merecía, ya que era alguien dulce, amable y cariñoso, como al parecer el chico de internet. Ese era el problema, sin embargo. Él podría ser de otro modo en realidad, y esa era la razón por la que ella le presionaba para que ambos se reunieses.

—¿Eso crees?—preguntó Harry con voz abatida. Acababa de leer su correo electrónico, de su brillante Sly, contento de que el hombre hubiese pasado la noche acurrucado leyendo lo que había escrito y comiendo su comida. Era como si ese tiempo lo hubieran pasado juntos.

La cabeza de Hermione desapareció por un momento, y apenas pudo escucharla gritar algo a Ron acerca de salir por un momento. Segundos después, las llamas verdes crisparon, y Hermione entró al estudio de Harry.

—Yo no creo que se moleste por saber que eres James Evans—dijo cuidadosamente, retomando la conversación sin problemas mientras se acomodaba en el sofá. Harry siguió su ejemplo, se sentó en una silla y se inclinó hacia delante.—Pero deberías habérselo dicho inmediatamente cuando dijo que le gustaban tus libros. Va a sentirse avergonzado, ¿no crees?

Harry se quedó en silencio por un momento, y finalmente asintió con un suspiro. Hermione tenía razón. No lo había hecho intencionadamente para avergonzarlo, todo lo contrario, pero ella tenía razón.

—¿Crees que debería decírselo ahora?— preguntó Harry, sus dedos distraídamente, jugaban con la deshilachada tela del brazo del sillón.

—¿Podrias mencionarlo causalmente?—preguntó ella con suerte, sus ojos fueron al portátil de Harry que estaba sobre el escritorio, en busca de su permiso. Él asintió con la cabeza, y ella se levantó, ansiosa de leer la última misiva del pretendiente anónimo de Harry.

Harry observó la juguetona sonrisa en su rostro mientras leía las palabras de Sly, sabiendo que tenía la esperanza de tener un encuentro cara a cara.

—Vamos a reunirnos.—dijo él, sonriendo con timidez cuando su cabeza se levantó de golpe, con los ojos sorprendidos.—Es el primer fin de semana después de la boda. Es la primera que tengo un día libre.

Hermione calculó las fechas, tratando de no entrar en pánico cuando pensaba en la inminente boda – y en la gran cantidad de cosas que tenía que hacer para la boda – le vinieron a la cabeza

—Son exactamente tres semanas a partir de ahora—dijo con los labios fruncidos—¿No podrías quedar a tomar un café por la noche? ¿Realmente tiene que ser todo el día?

Harry se echó a reír, con una sonrisa cariñosa que se difundía en el rostro. Con todas las cosas que habían compartido durante el ultimo mes y medio, sentía que lo conocía muy bien. No creo que ambos quedaran satisfechos con un café rápido.

—Tomaré eso como un sí—dijo Hermione luchando contra una sonrisa. Ella realmente le encantaba ver a Harry tan emocionado, aunque su preocupación por lo de las citas online podría estallarle en la cara de la peor manera. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando se le ocurrió otro pensamiento—¡_No vas_ a estar distraído durante mi boda, Harry Potter! Eres el padrino, y tienes que ser…

Harry rodó los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Tengo responsabilidades, sí. Lo sé, Hermione. Concretamente, tengo que conseguir que Ron esté vestido a tiempo de la manera adecuada. Todo va a ir excelentemente—dijo él, agachándose cuando ella le lanzó algo. La pluma muggle rebotó en la pared, deslizándose por el suelo.

—Lo harás—dijo serio.—Tú y Molly habéis hecho un trabajo fabuloso, y Fleur estará allí para dirigirlo todo. El vestido es precioso, y tu estarás impresionante. Sabes que Ron está igual de emocionado que tu.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con las mejillas encendidas.

—Además, ¿Qué podría pasar? Has planeado cada detalle con contingencia—bromeó, agachándose para coger la pluma. Después de todos estos años, prefería las plumas mágicas—¿De qué te preocupas? ¿De que el padrino se pelee con alguno de los invitados?

Él sonrió descaradamente, sosteniendo sus puños en alto y agitándolos amenazadoramente. Ella rió ante la ridícula escena - Harry odiaba la violencia. Fue una de las razones por las que había salido tan dañado antes de abandonar el departamento de aurores – ya que rara vez usaba hechizos que pudieran causar daño real, incluso cuando los demás no se contenían.

—Sí, eso es exactamente.—se rió, cerrando el portátil de Harry y fue hacia la red flu. Había dejado a Ron solo en la cocina, lo que significaba que el desayuno iba a ser un desastre.—Te veré más tarde, Harry, y piensa en lo que te he dicho. ¿De acuerdo? Debes decirle quien eres, o al menos que eres James Evans – antes de conoceros.

* * *

Para: _Todos los clientes Magical Dating Online_

De: _Director MagicalDatingOnline uk_

_Miércoles, 25 de junio 2008 8:01 am_

_Re: Nuevos servicios_

_Saludos a todos nuestros fieles clientes,_

_Nosotros en Magical Dating Online, queríamos agradeceros por escogernos a nosotros, una de las principales agencias de citas mágicas de Gran Bretaña. Nuestra filosofía es que el amor de cada persona está ahí, en alguna parte, y estamos seguros de poder ayudarle con todas sus necesidades sobre las citas mágicas._

_Como parte de nuestra misión es ofrecerle un mejor servicio, y hemos añadido la función de chat en nuestra página web. Muchos clientes han solicitado este servicio, y estamos felices de anunciar que ya está en funcionamiento. Las instrucciones están detalladas en la página de Magical Dating Online, en el apartado de: preguntas frecuentes._

_Nosotros en Magical Dating Online le deseamos su mejor búsqueda del amor._

_Gracias por su apoyo, y recuerden, el verdadero amor está a un clic de distancia._

_Pansy Parkinson-Wood y el equipo Magical Dating Online Web_

* * *

Para: _IntrospectiveIntellectual ______ MagicalDatingOnline uk_

De: _MustLoveQuidditch ______ MagicalDatingOnline uk_

_Miércoles, 25 de junio 2008 9:42 am_

_Fw: Nuevos servicios_

_¿Y bien?_

* * *

Para: _MustLoveQuidditch ______ MagicalDatingOnline uk_

De: _IntrospectiveIntellectual ______ MagicalDatingOnline uk_

_Miércoles, 25 de junio 2008 10:11 am_

_Re: Fw: Nuevos servicios_

_¿Esta noche? Estoy libre a las 9 pm_

* * *

Para: _IntrospectiveIntellectual ______ MagicalDatingOnline uk_

De: _MustLoveQuidditch ______ MagicalDatingOnline uk_

_Miércoles, 25 de junio 2008 12:01 am_

_Re: Re: Re: Nuevos servicios_

_Es una cita._

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Noticia de última hora: **He conseguido el permiso de la misma autora para traducir _Chocolate y Chocolate II_ y… ¡ya están publicados! Los podéis encontrar en mi perfil o en el apartado de **completed de estos mismos personajes **(el primero Rated T y el segundo Rated M)

* * *

**Respuesta a los comentarios.**

* * *

**-Z-Li: **Me alegra que te gustase y para que se encuentren a un falta un poco. Te digo una cosa, tienen amigos en común, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen. Un abrazo.

-**Mama Shmi: **Cómo has podido leer, Harry es el padrino, ¿Draco? Tendrás que esperar un par de caps o al día de la boda para averiguarlo. Un abrazo

-**The darkness princess: **Gracias a ti por pasarte. Un abrazo

-**Sailor mercuri o neptune: **Sí actualizaré más pronto una vez por semana, - saltitos de alegría de parte de DarkPotterMalfoy xD – Tienes toda la razón, tienen esas "cosas" en común y no saben verlo. ¿Pero claro, quien espera que el que está al otro lado de la red sea, tu enemigo de la escuela? Nadie. Un abrazo.

-**my dilema: **Tienes toda la razón, tienen esas "cosas" en común y no saben verlo. ¿Pero claro, quien espera que el que está al otro lado de la red sea, tu enemigo de la escuela? Nadie. (es lo mismo que le he puesto a la usuaria de encima de ti, pero habéis dejado casi el mismo comentario). Gracias por leer mi perfil ( lo he modificado, pásate). Yo empecé con Crepúsculo, y después me pregunte ¿habrá de Naruto? Y lo encontré. Y después mi mente perversa pensó: no creo que haya Harry/Draco y lo miré y ¡zasca! Un nuevo mundo se abrió ante mí. Un abrazo

-**Linne-chan:** Me alegra de te hayas pasado y te haya gustado, y… ¡gracias por el cumplido! Un abrazo.

-**bad upload: **Puede que los estés confundiendo, porque yo no tengo la historia traducida al 100%, sino que voy semana a semana. Un abrazo.

-**HeartSun: **¡Hola! Me alegra verte por aquí también, si mal no recuerdo, has comentado en todas las traducciones, ¿no? Pásate por las dos nuevas, las encontrarás en mi perfil y dime que te parecen: _Chocolate y Chocolate II_. Un abrazo.


	7. Capítulo 7

Traducción autorizada por **dracosoftie**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **dracosoftie**, traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **A través de una serie de correos electrónicos de un sitio de citas online, Harry cree que ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta. ¿El vínculo que han formado podrá sobrevivir después de que sus identidades sean reveladas?

* * *

**Los comentarios están respondidos al final del capítulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Harry se hundió en su silla, agotado después de un día lleno de reuniones sobre la redacción de su último libro. El editor estaba satisfecho con la nueva imagen para la cubierta del libro, pero ahora el publicista quería que aceptara una gira de tres semanas y entrevistas con los medios de comunicación.

_Parece encantador,_ pensó, cuando abrió una botella de cerveza de mantequilla. Prefería algo más fuerte, pero quería que tener todos sus sentidos cuando hablase en línea con Sly. Harry se animó con esa idea, tomando un largo trago de la botella mientras encendía su portátil.

Sabía que Hermione haría todo lo posible para negociar una gira más corta, ya que sabía que Harry odiaba las apariciones públicas. Mantener el glamour era agotador, y no le gustaba estar en grandes multitudes. Nunca se había sentido cómodo siendo el centro de atención y aún continuaba. Usar un rostro que no era suyo, en cierta medida, facilitaba la tarea, a pesar de que recientemente había comenzado a preguntarse por qué había elegido esas características faciales y ese tipo de color. _Alguna extraña coincidencia_, aseguró, con el ceño fruncido mientras trataba de recordar que si a partir de Malfoy había modelado el glamour o sólo había sido suerte.

La botella tintineó sobre el escritorio cuando la puso a un lado, deseoso de iniciar sesión en la página web Magical Dating Online. Su día había sido más duro debido a su afán por comunicarse con Sly, ya que las interminables reuniones parecían durar más tiempo. Quedaba más mañana, pero no podía concentrarse en ese momento, ya que estaba concentrado en chatear finalmente con Sly.

_MustLoveQuidditch está disponible para charlar._

Harry arrugó la nariz, clicando a su alrededor para ver si podía desactivar la notificación. Técnicamente no estaba disponible para chatear – sólo quería hablar con Sly. Había entrado en la sala hacía unos minutos, y se pregunto si había sido un error.

Harry arrugó la nariz, haciendo clic en su alrededor para ver si había una manera de desactivar la notificación. No era técnicamente disponible para chat - sólo quería hablar con ía llegado a la sala de chat unos minutos antes, y se preguntó si eso hubiera sido un error.

_Solicitud de chat de Hardbody08: e leído tu perfil, kieres chat?_

Harry odiaba que cortasen las palabras. _¿Por qué iba a hablar contigo, alguien a quien no conozco?_, pensó desinteresado, cerrando la ventana sin responder._ La mala gramática y ortografía no deben ser recompensadas._

_Solicitud de chat de Daddyto2doggies: Háblame de ti._

Harry, también, cerró la ventana, molesto con el sitio._ Si quieres saber de mí, deberías haber leído mi perfil, imbécil_, pensó con los dientes apretados cuando tres peticiones más de chat aparecieron, ninguno de ellos era el usuario con el que quería hablar, y cada uno de ellos era más cursi que el anterior.

_Solicitud de chat de IntrospectiveIntellectual: Hey, bebé, ¿quieres cocinar algo mágico conmigo?_

Harry estuvo a punto de cerrar la ventana, gruñendo en voz alta ante el pobre intento de llamar la atención con una frase seductora. _Al menos, primero, ha leído mi perfil_, pensó, mientras sus ojos miraban la pantalla mientras buscaba alguna señal de Sly. Pasaron varios minutos desde las 9 p.m – tal vez se había retrasado.

_Solicitud de chat de IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿Gryffin?¿Estás ahí?_

Harry sonrió, dándose cuenta de que era él el que había enviado la última solicitud, clicó fuera, para que Sly y él pudieran hablar en privado.

_MustLoveQuidditch ha dejado la sala._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual ha dejado la sala._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Lo siento Sly. No me habia dado cuenta de que eras tú._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Pensaba que lo habías reconsiderado, rechazándome por mi frase seductora. _

_MustLoveQuidditch: No, haría falta algo más para que te rechazara. Simplemente, las líneas se mezclaron con la de los otros. Es peor que una noche de solteros en el Caldero Chorreante._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿No me digas que has ido allí para eso?_

_MustLoveQuidditch: Sólo una vez._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Merlín, lo que me faltaba por escuchar, estoy seguro. Yo nunca he ido, pero un amigo mío va regularmente._

_MustLoveQuidditch: ¿Regularmente?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Es un fáctico estratega. Una bruja diferente cada semana._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Eso lo explica todo, supongo._

_MustLoveQuidditch: De todas maneras, me alegra verte por aquí._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Lo siento, he llegado tarde. Tendremos que ver si hay alguna manera de conectarse directamente con las salas de chat privadas._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Merlín, sí. Me has dejado con los lobos ahí fuera._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: No por mucho tiempo. Y Quititchlvr69 parecía encantador._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Sí. Me gusta bastante que un tío comience una conversación preguntando la longitud y el grosor de mi polla._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: He visto que no le has dado una respuesta._

_MustLoveQuidditch: No quería avergonzar a contendientes de la sala – no quería hacerlos sentir inadecuados. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: No lo pongo en duda. Estoy seguro de que la voy a encontrar más que suficiente._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Despues de todo, una persona tiene que tener algún secreto. Vamos a dejar la cháchara y vamos a hablar._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Como quieras._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Más agrupación de palabras? Realmente lo disfruto._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Yo también. ¿Tal vez más tarde? Tengo algo que decirte, algo que debería habértelo dicho antes._

_MustLoveQuidditch: ¿Sigues ahí?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Sigo aquí. ¿Estás casado?_

_MustLoveQuidditch: Merlín, no. No es nada de eso._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿Enfermo?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿Te estás muriendo?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿Pobre?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿Feo?_

_MustLoveQuidditch: ¡Para! ¡Estás haciendo que sea difícil escribir! Deja de bromear. Lo digo en serio._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: He hecho una lista de las cosas que no podría tolerar – cualquier cosa que me digas no puede ser peor que ser feo o estar casado. _

_MustLoveQuidditch: Bien, recuerda que has dicho eso, ¿Vale?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Estás agravando la situación, ¿lo sabes? Era un Slytherin. No puedes ni imaginar las cosas que me vienen a la cabeza. _

_MustLoveQuidditch: Bueno, entonces aquí va. ¿Te acuerdas del libro que te envié?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿El libro de James Evans? Es brillante. Todavía quiero saber cómo lo conseguiste. ¿Tuvo que dormir con él o algo así?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Era una broma. De verdad no te acostaste con él, ¿verdad? Recientemente, digo._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Algo así._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Yo_ _soy_ _James Evans._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Sólo dime lo que es, Gryffin. De verdad, no puede ser tan malo. Deja de darle vueltas a las cosas y dímelo. ¿No quieres que nos veamos? ¿Necesitas más tiempo?_

_MustLoveQuidditch: No, realmente soy James Evans. O, mejor dicho, James Evans soy yo. Se trata de un seudónimo._

_MustLoveQuidditch: ¿Sly?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿Eres James Evans? Joder. Me siento como un idiota._

_MustLoveQuidditch: ¡No! Por eso no quería decírtelo. Me alegro de que disfrutes de mis libros._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: No puedo creer que me dejaras seguir de ese modo._

_MustLoveQuidditch: No, en serio. Yo no te lo dije porque quería evitar esto._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Bueno, me habría dado cuenta con el tiempo. Cuando nos conocieramos, por lo menos._

_MustLoveQuidditch: En realidad, no lo habría hecho. No soy así en realidad. Es un glamour._

_MustLoveQuidditch: ¿Sly, todavía estás ahí?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Sí, sólo fui a buscar una copia de uno de sus libros. ¿Es un glamour, entonces?_

_MustLoveQuidditch: Si. Soy de la misma altura y complexión, pero aparte de eso, no me parezco en nada a James Evans._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿Por qué hacer el paripé? ¿Por qué no pones tu nombre real y tu cara en los libros?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿Gryffin?_

_MustLoveQuidditch: Estoy aquí. No lo sé. Quería que apreciaran el mérito de mi escritura en lugar de por quién soy, supongo. Soy famoso por algo de lo que no tenía control, y no quería que mis libros se vendieran por eso._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Un montón de gente los compraría sólo por ser quien soy, y yo no quería eso._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Ya veo. Tengo que irme._

_MustLoveQuidditch: ¡Espera, Sly! Te pido disculpas por no decírtelo antes. Por favor, no dejes que esto que tenemos se pierda. Realmente quiero conocerte. Es por eso que te lo he dicho en primer lugar._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Yo también lo siento, Gryffin. Necesito un poco de tiempo para pensarlo. Te enviaré un correo electrónico._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual ha cerrado la sesión._

Harry se echó hacia atrás, con la mandíbula apretada. _¡Mierda!_, pensó, cerrando la página web y empujando el ordenador más o menos lejos de él. Hermione estaba en lo cierto – como siempre. Tendría que haberle dicho a Sly que era James Evans cuando lo conoció por primera vez.

Echó un vistazo a la botella, de la ahora caliente cerveza de mantequilla que estaba sobre la mesa, la condensación humedecía la parte exterior del oscuro cristal. La cogió y la arrojó sobre la chimenea. Lanzarla le hizo sentir un poco mejor, al igual que la decisión de ir a la cocina a buscar algo más fuerte para ahogar su dolor.

* * *

—Creo que la he jodido—dijo Draco, con la cabeza hundida entre sus manos. Blaise cruzó las piernas, esperando a que el rubio se explicase—Me dijo que él James Evans, y me asusté.

El nombre irritó la mente de Blaise, pero no sabía por qué. ¿Conocía a un James Evans? ¿Una persona de un curso inferior en Hogwarts, tal vez?

—El escritor, Blaise.—espetó Draco, levantando la cabeza. Blaise podía ver las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, su pálida piel, era incluso más pálida de lo habitual. Eran signos de una noche de insomnio.

_Perfecto_, Blaise pensó, poniéndose de pie para pedirle a Madge un té. Draco no estaba de ánimo, lo cual, significaba que el día iba a ser largo día.

* * *

Hermione arrugó la nariz cuando ella salió de la red Flu, y el olor a whiskey añejo era claramente evidente. Ella pasó alrededor de lo que parecía ser parte de una botella rota de cerveza de mantequilla, con cuidado de no tocarla – o el charco junto a ella – con su zapato.

—¿Harry?—gritó, irritada ya que había perdido su cita de la mañana. La editorial estaba repasando las ediciones finales de su último libro, y realmente tenía que estar allí.

Ella se abrió paso a través del estudio, pasando por encima de dispersas páginas, que cubrían el suelo, pertenecientes al libro de Harry. Al parecer había intentado revisarlo la noche anterior, pero en algún momento de la noche se frustró.

—¿Harry?—gritó de nuevo, empezando a preocuparse. Harry no era de los que se perdiese las reuniones, incluso de las que no quería asistir.

Oyó un gemido en la cocina, aceleró el ritmo hasta encontrar la fuente – Harry, con la cabeza sobre la mesa, una botella vacía de Ogden Best y un vaso volcado a su lado. Su preocupación se convirtió en rabia, apretando los labios mientras miraba la escena que tenía delante.

—¡Harry James Potter!—gritó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria cuando ella vio que él se estremecía al escuchar el tono y el volumen de su voz.

Levantó la cabeza, mirándola con ojos legañosos. Él apestaba absolutamente – el olor amargo del whisky emanaba bastante de sus poros. Harry no tenía una gran tolerancia al alcohol fuerte, por lo que dudaba que hubiese acabado con gran parte de la botella abierta – sospecha confirmada cuando vio que un líquido ambarino goteaba desde la mesa hacia el suelo.

—¿Mione?—graznó, parpadeando mientras buscaba sus gafas por la mesa, sin darse cuenta de que aun estaban en su rostro. Tragó saliva, haciendo una mueca ante el sabor que tenía en la boca, se frotó los, acción que hizo empujar las gafas hacia un lado. Se las quitó, mirándolas con sorpresa antes de volver a ponérselas y se aclaró la garganta—Hermione

Ella lo miró, cruzando la cocina – bordeando el whisky de fuego derramado – para coger un vaso de agua, que bebió con agradecimiento. Comenzó a preparar café – ya que claramente no era momento de preparar té – y puso pan en la tostadora, pensando que no sería capaz de dirigir mucho más.

—Hermione, ¿Qué estás…—se interrumpió, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras veía las formales ropas y los altos tacones—… la reunión. Joder, lo siento.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con una expresión dura mientras untaba mantequilla en la tostada y se sentó frente a él. Él le dedicó una débil sonrisa, alcanzando la taza de café fuerte que le había servido.

—Come. Necesitas una ducha, y sólo disponemos de pocos minutos—dijo ella, cruzando los brazos mientras se apoyaba en la encimera de la cocina, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—Le dije a Abigail que te había surgido una emergencia, pero ella nos espera esta tarde.

Él la miró fijamente, sus ojos viajaran alrededor de la cocina hasta que encontró un reloj. _¿Esta tarde?_, se preguntó, parpadeando con sorpresa cuando vio que el reloj marcaba la 13:00 horas.

—Mierda. Lo siento—gimió, restregándose las manos con fuerza por la cara. Tenía que despertarse.

La expresión de Hermione se suavizó un poco.—Voy a escogerte la ropa. Nos vemos en quince minutos, así que será mejor que te des prisa.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, mordiendo el último pedazo de tostada mientras permanecía de pie, y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, hasta su dormitorio. Hermione le siguió, dándole la oportunidad de entrar en la ducha antes de que ella entrase en su habitación y rebuscase en su armario, buscando algo de ropa adecuada para la reunión de negocios. Harry prefería ropa informal muggle a las túnicas de magos, pero James Evans siempre iba a la moda mágica cuando salía en público. Era otra distinción que ayudaba a Harry a cambiar de una personalidad a la otra - se aseguraba de que no metía la pata y se olvidaba de que cara usaba en público.

Oyó como el agua dejaba de correr, mientras sacaba un par de calcetines en el cajón, la curiosidad la invadía. ¿Qué podría haber molestado tanto a Harry? Tenía la sensación que se debía con Sly, y la confesión de Harry. ¿Le habría contado todo a aquel hombre, o sólo que era James Evans? La culpa la invadía. Después de todo, ella había sido la hostigadora para que confesase.

Harry volvió a la habitación, con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Se veía mucho mejor después de la ducha, observó Hermione, mirado como él rápidamente se secaba el pelo con otra toalla mientras caminaba a ciegas por la habitación. Lanzó los calcetines a la cama, agarró sus hombros mojados para llegar y darle un beso en la mejilla. Su piel era suave y olía ligeramente a madera, y ella se alegró de que se hubiese afeitado. El glamour hubiese escondido su barba, pero ella sabía que él odiaba estar sin afeitar. _Debe sentirse mejor_, pensó con una sonrisa, mientras apretaba su hombro y daba un paso atrás, con intención de salir de la habitación para que se cambiase.

—Espera—dijo él, cogiendo su mano mientras ella se alejaba. Le hizo un gesto hacia la cama y se sentó, completamente curiosa.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras se vestía, y charlaron sobre el libro y los cambios que Abigail había propuesto. Ella le preguntó sobre el libro en el suelo, aliviada al escuchar que se había tropezado y que lo tiró de la mesa accidentalmente, no dejándose llevar por la ira. Era creíble – Harry era un borracho muy torpe.

—Dime, ¿_por qué _has estado bebiendo?—preguntó ella, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando él se puso la túnica. Le entrego los calcetines, y vio como finalizó de vestirse y echó el glamour en su rostro y pelo.

Se peinó los rubios cabellos, rociándolo con una poción que le había dado la estilista. Harry nunca se había preocupado por su propia apariencia, pero James Evans era diferente.

—La página de citas acaba de agregar la función de chat—dijo, sorprendido cuando vio remordimiento y tristeza en los ojos grises del espejo. Había estado usando el glamour durante años, pero nunca había visto esa expresión en los rasgos que ahora le eran incómodamente familiares.—Le dije quién era yo – mejor dicho, que yo era James Evans

Harry resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza— Me alegro de hayas dejado a un lado a Harry Potter, ya que su reacción con James Evans ha sido bastante nefasta.

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Respuesta a los comentarios.**

**-my dilema:** ¡Me alegra que hayas leído de nuevo mi perfil! Ir al cine solo puedo contar las veces, pero necesitaría cuatro manos jaja. ¿Quién en su sano juicio que le guste leer, no quiere una biblio? No sé como os lo hacéis, pero pensáis del mismo modo, me da hasta miedo, jaja. Pues _ahora_ no me acuerdo como acaba, jajaja. Un abrazo.

**-sailor mercuri o neptune:** Es que la historias de Chocolate son muy buenas. ¿Tu crees que el amor todo lo puede? No sé, no sé. Un abrazo.

**-Z-Li: **Podemos ver una idea de lo que Harry piensa de Draco, aix que no saben que están chateando… ¿Draco de Harry? Casi juraría que no ha cambiado mucho o sí. Un abrazo.

**-susigabi: **No. Con cita se referían a "hablar" mediante chat. Para que se vean, buff, aún queda mucho. No te preocupes no la dejaré. Un abrazo.

**-HeartSun: **¿Quién no querría estar con los dos a las nueve? xD Oh, muchas gracias por el cumplido, me has hecho sonrojar. Un abrazo.

**-Ruha-Raw:** Me alegro que te guste. ¿No lo habrías conocido? ¿Por qué? Yo coincido contigo que conocerse va a ir mal, pero la cita es cibernética y a través del chat, así que aún queda para que se conozcan. Que yo sepa no hay libro sobre la primera ni tercera generación sacada por Rowling. Pero si quieres una buena tercera generación, te recomiendo que leas La Saga Alianza, de Helena Dax. Impresionante, sólo digo eso. Un abrazo.

**-bad upload: **pues puede que sea eso, pero no pasa nada. A veces cuando he leído alguna que otra historia, pero que en principio no la había leído, como se parecía tanto, pensaba que ya la había leído. Un abrazo.

**-Alyssanottgreengrass: **Tengo que decir que me has roto el corazón. Yo aquí sudando sangre para que la historia quede monísima de la muerte y tu la lees en inglés. Es coña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del original. Voy a echar de menos un comentario tuyo. Me alegro que te guste más la mía. Un abrazo.


	8. Capítulo 8

Traducción autorizada por **dracosoftie**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **dracosoftie**, traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **A través de una serie de correos electrónicos de un sitio de citas online, Harry cree que ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta. ¿El vínculo que han formado podrá sobrevivir después de que sus identidades sean reveladas?

* * *

**Los comentarios están respondidos al final del capítulo. A partir del siguiente serán respondidos mediante PM para los que tengan cuenta y puedan recibirlos y quienes no, como ahora, estarán al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Draco le dio una patada la fértil tierra, la mezcla arcillosa cubrió la punta de su bota de piel de dragón. Era una vista reconfortante –la cual le hacía pensar en los dos años que había pasado allí aprendiendo el oficio sobre negocios bodegueros mientras cuidaba de su hijo.

—Puede que no sea tan malo como parece—una voz sin cuerpo gritó, sobresaltando a Draco de su ensueño.

Levantó la mirada, buscando a través de la niebla, la voz que se había apoderado del viñedo, giró la cabeza hacia la voz profunda y familiar. No podía ver más allá de la vid (1) que tenía enfrente – no tenía ni idea de cómo el hombre sabía que estaba allí.

—Las protecciones—fue la respuesta a su pregunta sin voz, la voz era cada vez más fuerte a medida que el hombre se acercaba—Se activaron cuando entraste en el viñedo.

—¿No te parece excesivo?—preguntó Draco, con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro cuando el hombre alto, de cabello oscuro apareció a la vista.

—En absoluto—respondió Neville, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Draco en señal de amistad.—Es completamente necesario. Las salas controlan la temperatura, así que tengo el tiempo suficiente para lanzar los apropiados hechizos de protección en caso de helada.

Habían perdido toda la cosecha de uvas el primer año, gracias a la falta de experiencia y a una primavera inusualmente fresca, con una tardía helada. Después de eso, Neville investigó como un loco, aún más decidido a hacer de la bodega un éxito después de la derrota inicial. Y lo había conseguido.

—¿Alertando mi presencia?

Neville sonrió, encogiéndose de hombro. Su confianza había florecido en los años posteriores a la guerra, y fue en aumento hasta convertirlo en un hombre seguro de sí mismo – algunas veces, incluso arrogante. Sobre todo cuando se trataban de cosas en las que era un experto, es decir, en las plantas y sus amigos.

—¿Por qué no añades algunas precauciones adicionales, ya que de todos modos, estás poniendo amplias protecciones?—Neville se limitó a sacudir la cabeza ante la sonrisa cariñosa que Draco le dio, apretándole el hombro como respuesta.

Era cierto, en parte. Las protecciones necesarias para el seguimiento de la salud de las uvas eran amplias, y no había sido mucho trabajo realmente el incrustar algunos conjuros adicionales que alertasen a Neville o a los demás de algún intruso en el Chateâu. A su manera, Neville era ferozmente protector con Cal, al igual que Draco y Blaise. Hacía todo lo posible por proteger al niño, a sabiendas de que Draco confiaba en él para que cuidara de ambos, de Caleum y Narcisa, cuando él estaba ausente.

—Gracias, Nev—dijo Draco, momentáneamente conmocionado por el nivel de devoción y lealtad que emanaba el Gryffindor. La presencia tranquilizadora del hombre era exactamente era lo que necesitaba cuando se sentía así. Draco se preguntó si por esa razón había ido allí, buscando inconscientemente la compañía de Neville.

Neville lo soltó, uniéndose a Draco en su lento caminar entre las hileras de vides. Entendía por qué Draco iba allí a pensar – a menudo vagaba por esas mismas filas cuando algo le molestaba. Los dos – con la ayuda ocasional de Blaise – habían cultivado la tierra, pasando horas arreglando el viñedo enfermo a su estado actual de salud y fertilidad. Draco había estado luchando esos dos años después de que Patrizia lo abandonara. De golpe se había encontrado a sí mismo cuestionándose todo sobre la vida – su sexualidad, su lugar en la sociedad, su valor como padre, su decisión de ocultar a Cal lejos del mundo. La bodega había sido su salvación, dándole una salida donde verter toda esa ansiosa energía.

—¿Cómo está Daph?—preguntó Draco, arrastrando sus dedos distraídamente a través de las hojas de la uva.

Neville sonrió, con luz en sus ojos.

—Ella es brillante—dijo él, inclinándose hacia Draco. La pareja se detuvo, los ojos grises de Draco estaban curiosos al ver la sonrisa tonta de Nev—Es un poco pronto para decírselo a nadie, pero no puedo soportarlo. ¡Está embarazada!

Draco ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo antes de envolver al hombre en un fuerte abrazo, apretándolo con fuerza.

—No soy más que nadie, y eso es fabuloso—dijo, verdaderamente feliz por sus amigos. Neville y Daphne se habían casado menos de un año después de que él lo hiciese. En un principio, Draco había cuestionado la decisión de su amigo, pero como llegó a conocer a Nev, comenzó a ver al mismo hombre valiente, hermoso que Daphne veía.—En serio. Estoy emocionado por los dos. ¿Cuándo nacerá?

Neville sonrió, volviendo abrazar a Draco—En Enero.

—Tenemos que decírselo a Cal hoy.—dijo Draco, saliendo del abrazo, pero dejando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Neville—¡Va estar emocionado con la idea de tener un primo!

Nev asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos brillando de emoción mientras su mente daba vueltas. Tan feliz como estaba de haber compartido la noticia, no iba a dejar que Draco se distrajera de su propósito original – averiguar que molestaba tanto al rubio. Blaise había llamado por red Flu hacía una hora para comunicarle que Draco estaba de camino a Francia, aparentemente perturbado por algo que su misterioso hombre del chat le había dicho la noche anterior.

—No es que me sienta contento de verte, porque lo estoy—dijo con cuidado entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba a los de Draco; toda la alegría se había esfumado de ellos—pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te ha llamado Blaise—era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Draco podía leerlo en los rasgos preocupados de Neville.

—Lo hizo. Está preocupado, y yo también, me dijo algo que pasó con… ¿Gryffin?

Draco ignoró el recordatorio de Nevile, saliendo de la fila de nuevo. Neville lo siguió, su brazo todavía firmemente sujeto a los hombros de Draco. Sabía que Draco preferiría roer su propio pie antes de que hablar de sus emociones o sentimientos, pero alguien tenía que tener esa conversación con el rubio. _Qué suerte la mía_, pensó con ironía, mentalmente increpó a Blaise por ser tan emocionalmente cerrado – como Draco.

—Volvamos a casa. Podemos beber un poco de té—dijo Neville, su brazo obligó a Draco a detenerse.

Draco suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba al hombre que, con todo pronóstico, se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos. De acuerdo. Sin embargo, prefiero whisky de fuego.

Para: _IntrospectiveIntellectual __. MagicalDatingOnline uk_

De: _MustLoveQuidditch __. __ MagicalDatingOnline uk_

_Jueves, 26 de junio 2008 3:42 pm_

_Re: Por favor,_

_Sly,_

_Siento haberte ocultado mi identidad. Sabía que era un error, pero no estaba listo para decírtelo cuando dijiste que te gustaba James Evans._

_Voy a pasar toda la noche conectado al asqueroso chat, con la esperanza de que te conectes. Tengo que hacer algunos recados esta tarde, pero estaré ahí después de las 8 pm, y aunque sólo ha sido un día, te echo de menos. Echo de menos lo fácil que es hablar contigo – es tan fácil que te he dicho cosas que sólo les he dicho a mis mejores amigos. Irónico, ¿no? Que pueda ser tan abierto contigo, pero ahora estás enfadado conmigo, - con razón – por no decirte algo tan importante._

_Por favor, dame una oportunidad de hacer eso bien. Siento que he encontrado algo realmente especial, Sly, y quiero que florezca. Te diría mi verdadera identidad si supiese que las cosas fueran a mejorar, pero me temo que sólo las empeoraría aún más._

_Sé que estás molesto por hablar de cuanto te gustan mis libros, sin saber que era yo. ¿Qué te parece igualar el marcador? ¿Te digo algo humillante de mi vida? Ya sé que no es lo mismo, pero es lo que mejor que se me ha ocurrido._

_Cuando estaba en la escuela, tuve un horrible, un repugnante, y terrible profesor. Impartía la clase que más odiaba, y él me cogió manía. No ayudaba que fuera el jefe de mi casa rival. Alrededor de quinto año, sin embargo, algo cambió. A pesar de que todavía era un gilipollas rematado, empecé a responder al sonido de su voz. Era sedosa, suave y amenazante y te juro que la mayor parte del tiempo era como si estuviera conectado a mi polla. La mayoría de mis pociones eran erróneas, simplemente porque al escucharlo leer o decir los ingredientes, causaba que toda la sangre fuese a parar al sur, y me dejaba mareado y desesperado por escaparme y hacer me una rápida paja. Todo fue bien, hasta que me pilló escondido en un rincón cerca de su clase. Verlo me llevó al éxtasis y solté su nombre mientras me corría. Me quitó 50 puntos por masturbarme en el pasillo, y luego me concedió 25 por estar a la altura de los chismes escritos en el cuarto de baño. Creo hace unas semanas me preguntaste sobre el exhibicionismo – ese fue mi primer contacto con él._

_Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie – ni siquiera a mis amigos más cercanos. Fue vergonzoso, si alguien se hubiese enterado probablemente hubiese muerto de la vergüenza. ¿Estamos en paz?_

_Por favor, Sly. Quiero arreglarlo de alguna manera._

_Gryffin_

—Espera, ¿has dicho que Gryffin a confesado en realidad ser James Evans?—Neville preguntó, alzando la voz.

Draco no se dio cuenta, se centró en el vaso de whisky de fuego que sostenía en sus manos. Se encogió de hombros, echando un suspiro de frustración.

—Lo es, pero James Evans en un pseudónimo—dijo Draco, haciendo girar el vaso vacío sobre la mesa con aire ausente. Él no se dio cuenta acerca de los ojos de Neville, o en la forma que el Gryffindor tragaba convulsivamente.—Usa un glamour, por lo que la foto del libro es él.

Neville suspiró, preguntándose como Harry se las arreglaba para entrar en situaciones como esa. No necesitaba decirle a Draco que James Evans era un pseudónimo – él era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que lo sabía.

_¿Harry y Draco?_, se preguntó dando un sorbo grande de whisky de fuego que ardía mientras bajaba por su garganta. Una vez que había pasado la reacción inicial – horror – podía verlo. Eran diferentes, pero de manera complementaria. Ambos odiaban las grandes multitudes y trataban mantenerse fuera del ojo público, les gustaba la lectura o ver una película. Ambos amaban los vinos y la comida gourmet. Ambos eran muy conocidos en el mundo mágico, y evitaban su fama. Draco adoraba a su hijo, Harry quería una familia.

—Dime, ¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Neville, esperando que Draco no escuchase el temblor en su voz.

—He actuado como un idiota—bufó Draco, haciendo girar de nuevo, el vaso casi lleno. Había bebido su ración de whisky la noche anterior, pero la conversación parecía exigirlo. No era algo que se podía debatir con un té—No estoy seguro de que me perdone por dejarlo allí – Cerré la sesión.

Neville miró a Draco, estudiando la expresión de remordimiento en el rostro del rubio. _Sí_, pensó, du lucha interna ha finalizado._ Podría funcionar. No sé porque no me he dado cuenta antes – en realidad están hechos el uno para el otro._

—Quiero decir, ni que me estuviera diciendo que es el maldito Harry Potter, por el amor de Dios—Draco sacudió la cabeza—James Evans. En realidad. Todavía no me lo creo.

Draco se levantó, sin darse cuenta de la expresión boquiabierta en el rostro de Neville.

—Voy a mandarle un correo electrónico, pidiéndole disculpas—dijo Draco, sonriendo ligeramente, por primera vez desde que habían entrado. Él sonreía mientras salía de la habitación, riéndose de su propia broma—Harry Potter _¡Ja!_

_Pues que mierda_, pensó Neville, sirviéndose otro trago de Ogden.

—¿Draco?—la voz de Pansy lo llamaba desde la chimenea, con una cabeza verde sin cuerpo mirando alrededor de la habitación.

—¿Pans?—preguntó Draco, asomando la cabeza en su despacho, preguntándose que sería tan importante para que la bruja lo llamase vía Flu a Francia en su busca.

—Oh, bien. Blaise me dijo que estabas ahí, pero no me lo creía. ¿Cal está bien?—preguntó, intrigada de porqué Draco estaba en Francia en día laborable.

—Está bien. Sólo necesitaba despejarme un poco.—dijo Draco, reprimiendo el impulso para preguntarle acerca de la identidad de Gryffin. Sabía que no haría otra cosa que frustrar a ambos – había hecho un Juramento Inquebrantable. Ella no podía decir nada.

—Tengo una entrega para ti. Es una botella de vino, con una nota. ¿Te la envío?

Draco tragó saliva, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa en contra de su voluntad. Le pareció que los ojos de Pansy parpadeaban, pero clasificó como una chispa del fuego.

—Sí, por favor.

Extendió la mano, cogiendo la botella de vino rojo desde el fuego. Draco giró la botella, su sonrisa cada vez mayor cuando reconoció la botella. Era una botella de Pércharmant, un vino tinto producido al suroeste de Francia.

—Gracias, Pans—dijo, sus dedos estaban locos por abrir la nota sellada que iba adjunta con la botella.

La bruja lo miró con recelo, Blaise ya le había leído la cartilla por negarse a revelar la identidad del Gryffin. A diferencia de Blaise, sabía cómo terminaría – ella sabía quién era ese misterioso Gryffin.

—¿Cómo van las cosas?—preguntó, vacilante. Los límites del Juramento Inquebrantable, le impedía decir demasiado, pero tenía curiosidad de cómo le iba a uno de sus más viejos amigos con uno de sus más antiguos rivales. Blaise había hablado de una pelea, pero no le había dado ningún detalle.

—En este momento, un poco mal, pero creo que se van a solucionar—dijo con aire ausente, una sonrisa cariñosa se le puso en la cara mientras estudiaba la botella—Anoche me dijo quien y no he reaccionado bien, me temo.

Pansy casi se muerde la lengua. ¿Potter había confesado quien era? ¿Y Draco seguía aceptando los regalos?

—¿Lo hizo?—balbuceó, sorprendida por la calma con la que Draco estaba transmitiéndole que había mantenido correspondencia durante meses con el Niño-Que-Vivió.

Draco levantó la mirada, con una expresión de escarmiento, por la falta de veneno de Pansy

—Lo hizo. Sé que no podrías habérmelo dicho, Pansy, pero _alguna_ clase de advertencia lo habría apreciado. Quiero decir, ya sabes lo que siento por él.

Ella lo sabía. Pero Draco sabía como Draco se sentía con respecto a Gryffin - ¿Su neófita relación era suficiente para que dejase la animadversión por el Chico Dorado de Gryffindor?

—Quiero decir, si lo hubiera sabido, me habría ahorrado el pasar la vergüenza. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, yo lo seguía por lo mucho que adoraba su trabajo - ¿tienes alguna idea de lo mortificante que fue cuando me enteré de a quién le había escrito todo este tiempo?

Pansy frunció el ceño en confusión. ¿Draco había admiraba a Harry Potter? Honestamente no podía aceptar la confesión ya que conocía lo suficiente a Draco.

—Podrías haberme avisado de mantenerme alejado del tema o algo por el estilo—continuó, haciendo caso omiso a la confusión de Pansy.

—¿Del tema?—repitió ella, no entendiendo el razonamiento de Draco.

Él suspiró, apartando el pelo de su cara. Era demasiado largo, pero era reacio a cortárselo. Muchos imbéciles habían copiado su peinado, yendo tan lejos como para llamarlo _El Draco_. Había evitado el cortarlo desde entonces, con la esperanza de disuadir a sus seguidores, pero se estaba volviendo descuidadamente molesto.

—Pansy, sabes que es uno de mis autores favoritos. No tienes porque hacerte la tonta – Él ya ha admitido que es James Evans. No rompes el juramento—dijo él, exasperado.

_Ah,_, pensó su boca se cerró de golpe.

—Bueno, lo mejor era que te enteraras por tu cuenta—dijo ella, tratando un encogimiento de hombros. El movimiento fue casi imperceptible entre las llamas verdes.

—Supongo—se quejó él, agitando la botella de vino.—Parece que me ha perdonado. Gracias por esto, Pans.

Ella asintió inexpresivamente, despidiéndose antes de salir del fuego. Si Draco había reaccionado tan mal al enterarse de que su hombre misterio era James Evans, en nombre de Merlín ¿Qué hará cuando se entere de que en realidad es Harry Potter?

—Jo… lo siento—gritó Harry, haciendo una mueca cuando Madame Malkin lo fulminó con la mirada, interrumpiéndolo el improperio.

—Si dejase de moverse, señor Potter, esto avanzaría más rápido.—dijo un poco distorsionado por las agujas que tenía cogidas con los labios.

Apretó los dientes, deseando no inquietarse para que la bruja pudiese terminar su esmoquin. Hermione había decidido para la boda ir con vestidos muggles y esmóquines, ya que su familia estaría presente. Se casaría por la tradición mágica – es decir, una ceremonia de unión completa – pero pensó ir la fiesta de la boda con ropas muggles podría hacer que su familia se sintiera más cómoda. La mayoría de sus invitados, por supuesto, usarían túnicas, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Vio a Ron hacer una mueca de dolor en señal de simpatía, cuando un alfiler no dio en el blanco, pero se clavó en el tobillo de Harry. Él se estremeció, manteniendo cuidadosamente la boca cerrada. _Al menos la entrepierna no necesitaba ser arreglada_, pensó secamente arqueando los labios con la horrible imagen de Madame Malkin pinchándole en cualquier parte de su zona baja.

Ella pinchó y midió por varios minutos, canturreando para llenar el silencio. Harry miraba a Ron, ambos llevaban una conversación silencio a través de sus expresiones. Ron sabía exactamente como se sentía Harry – ya que había estado de pie en el mismo taburete hacía veinte minutos.

—Elegante, señor Potter—la bruja mayor dijo finalmente, asintiendo con aprobación. Miró hacia atrás para verse reflejado en el espejo, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. Era él mismo, pero con esmoquin. Nada extraordinario.

—Quíteselo - ¡con cuidado!— regañándolo cuando él se apresuró a quitarse la chaqueta—Cuidado con las agujas. Los trajes estarán finalizados para que pueda recogerlo la próxima semana.

Harry bajó del taburete, yendo a la improvisada cortina para quitarse el caluroso y sofocante esmoquin. Se hizo una nota mental para consultarle a Molly para poder asegurarse de que la carpa de la ceremonia tendría un hechizo de refrigeración. No quería a un Ron sudoroso durante todo el trayecto de la boda, después de todo.

Quince minutos después, Harry estaba maravillosamente cómodo con su propia ropa, y disfrutando de una cerveza en el Caldero Chorreante. Ron había ido a buscar a Hermione, que estaban hablando de los cambios de última hora con la florista, y los dos planearon unirse con él de nuevo en el local, para una cena rápida antes de volver a casa.

Harry sonrió mientras miraba la barra sucia, sus pensamientos de la conversación con Sly, volvieron a su mente. Él no le había mentido cuando había admitió que había ido a la noche de solteros en el bar, ni había exagerado lo horrible que había sido la experiencia. _Espero que estos días queden en el olvido_, pensó, dejando que su mente derivara a Sly y su última conversación. No había acabado bien, pero Harry estaba seguro de que habían hecho las paces, ya que había compartido su mortificante secreto a Sly y le había enviado una botella de vino francés verdaderamente excelente. Sabía lo mucho que el hombre amaba los vinos tintos con cuerpo de la región de Dordoña, había ido expresamente, apareciéndose, allí para comprar la botella. La etiqueta que había elegido no estaba disponible fuera de la pequeña ciudad en la que se fabricaba, y él sabía que el Sly lo sabría. Seguramente demostraría cuan arrepentido estaba, ¿no?

—Hey compañero, dijo Ron, dándole una palmada en la espalda y lo sacó de su propio ensimismamiento—Comemos, ¿no?

Él sonrió. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían, y uno de ellas era la forma en la que su amigo pensaba con el estómago.

—Sí—respondió, moviéndose del banco y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hermione mientras Tom los conducía a una mesa en la parte posterior. Después de todo, cuanto antes terminaran de comer, antes podría revisar su correo electrónico.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**N/T**: la siguiente definición esta extraído de la RAE (Real Academia Española)

**(1) Vid:** Planta vivaz y trepadora de la familia de las Vitáceas, con tronco retorcido, vástagos muy largos, flexibles y nudosos, hojas alternas, pecioladas, grandes y partidas en cinco lóbulos puntiagudos, flores verdosas en racimos, y cuyo fruto es la uva. Originaria de Asia, se cultiva en todas las regiones templadas. (Yo no sabía lo que era)

* * *

**Respuesta a los comentarios.**

**-HeartSun:** Muchas gracias por pasarte como habías prometido. Sí es algo que sólo nosotros dos sabíamos, jaja. Y es normal que Draco se sienta de ese modo, en unos días el cabreo se habrá esfumado, tienes razón. Un abrazo y nos leemos la semana que viene. ¡Recuerda! Ahora responderé por PM.

-**candyloca: **Hola, nueva lectora. Este es un fic donde Harry y Draco son gays 100%, pero como leerás este cap, verás algo de Draco. Un abrazo y gracias por leer la traducción. ¡Recuerda! Ahora responderé por PM.

-**susigabi: **Harry no tiene suerte, desde el día en que nació ya estaba marcado a luchar contra Voldemort. Jaja. Pues _ahora_ no sé decirte si tienes cámaras, lo siento. Un abrazo. ¡Recuerda! Ahora responderé por PM.

-**Shirokyandi:** La verdad es que la idea de las citas online, es una genialidad. Creo que cuando se descubran va a arder Troya y seguro que a Draco se le pasará el enfado. Yo también me hubiese puesto así, si por ejemplo estuviese chateando con mi cantante favorita y le dije que adoro su música y pasado un tiempo me dice que es ella. Un abrazo. ¡Recuerda! Ahora responderé por PM.


	9. Capítulo 9

Traducción autorizada por **dracosoftie**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **dracosoftie**, traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **A través de una serie de correos electrónicos de un sitio de citas online, Harry cree que ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta. ¿El vínculo que han formado podrá sobrevivir después de que sus identidades sean reveladas?

* * *

**Gracias por los 40 comentarios. Todos los del capítulo pasado están respondidos vía PM y los que no tienen cuenta, están al final del capítulo. **

**¡Haber si me dejáis más por fa!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Draco abrió el vino, dejando que respirase un poco mientras se acomodaba en una cómoda silla junto a la chimenea para leer la nota de Gryffin. Acaba de meter a Cal en la cama, y todavía tenía una hora antes de que Gryffin se conectase en el chat. Se alegró por la por la diferencia horaria – le dio tiempo de acostar a Cal, asegurándose de que su charla no se viese interrumpida.

Draco deslizó el dedo sobre la dura cera del sello, sonriendo ante la falta de marcas en él. Debía significar que Gryffin era miembro de una familia antigua – la correspondencia de sellado con cera era algo, que sólo Señores y Señoras hacían estos días, aunque por regla general usaban el sello familiar. Se encogió de hombros, pasando la yema del dedo sobre la superficie lisa de cera satinada. Gtyffin dijo que era un mestizo criado por muggles, pero estaba familiarizado con las costumbres de la sociedad sangre pura. _Gryffin debe de ser de una familia poderosa, eso reduce las posibilidades, _pensó Draco, su mente revoloteaba a través de las posibilidades. Aunque era un grupo selecto, aunque había centenares de familias a las que el Gryffin podía pertenecer. Draco se encogió de hombros, rompiendo con su dedo el precinto original. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras la cera se rompía, ya tenía ganas de leer la carta.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando un anillo para el pene cayó del pergamino doblado, aterrizándole en el muslo. Alargó la mano hacia él, acariciando con los dedos la banda de cuero, mientras miraba la familiar escritura a mano de Gryffin.

* * *

_Sly, _

_Si has abierto esto, espero que hayas leído mi correo electrónico y estás dispuesto a perdonarme. Te estaré esperando esta noche en la sala de chat. ¿Recuerdas el vergonzoso tema que te comenté? Se me ha ocurrido una idea genial._

_Admito que me he masturbado casi a diario en las últimas semanas, imaginando nuestro primero encuentro. Mis fantasías son muy insatisfactorias, ya que no sé cómo eres, pero lo único que sé es cómo se sentirá tu mano en mi adolorida polla. Esto me ha llevado a correrme más de las veces de las que puedo contar – fingiendo que mi propia palma callosa te pertenecía, Sly._

_Volviendo a mi disculpa. He pensado que podría encontrar algo para demostrarte lo mucho que me excitas – tanto en mi mente y como mi en cuerpo. – entenderás lo mucho que quiero que esto funcione, y que siento mucho haber puesto en peligro nuestra frágil relación. Por suerte, tengo un amigo con negocio – para mí más que un amigo es un hermano – que es absolutamente brillante en Encantamientos. Ha logrado crear un encantamiento vinculante, que une dos objetos. El anillo para la polla seguro que te tiene lo locamente curioso, y además tiene un gemelo, - que voy a usar esta noche. Si quieres jugar, Sly, simplemente tienes que ponerlo dentro del pene y tocarlo con la varita. El hechizo es Sensus, pero no lo uses hasta que hayamos hablado. Te explicaré más si te conectas esta noche._

_Te estaré esperando._

_Gryffin._

* * *

Draco se quedó mirando la carta, con su ahora, temblorosa mano, el anillo envuelto entre sus dedos.

—Mierda—murmuró él, estudiando la banda lisa de cuero.

* * *

Harry golpeó con el pie con impaciencia, mirando el reloj de la pantalla de su ordenador. Todavía faltaban treinta minutos hasta que llegara el momento de hablar con Sly. Él gimió, acariciando su erección a través de la tela áspera de sus vaqueros. Llevaba medio empalmado toda la tarde, desde que había enviado los anillos encantados para la polla de George. Harry sonrió, soltando un suspiro. _George_, pensó con cariño, sacudiendo la cabeza._ Bendito. Ni siquiera ha preguntado por qué yo quería algo así, sólo cogió un libro y comenzó a investigar el encantamiento._ Desde luego, él _había_ preguntado si Harry estaría le parecía bien vender un producto similar, ya que pensó en que la idea de Harry sería atractiva para algunos magos.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro, entrando en la cocina. Sacó una botella de Shiraz, su favorito, abriéndolo para que respirase. Pensó que la espera sería más fácil con algo de beber. Se había sentido audaz y atrevido, mientras escribía la carta a Sly, pero algo de la valentía Gryffindor le estaba abandonando ahora. ¿Y si no aparece? O peor aún, ¿y si pensaba que Harry era una especie de monstruo pervertido por sugerirle el juego?

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry se fue a su habitación. Prometió estar listo a las 8 de la tarde, y pensó que lo mejor era estar desnudo, permitiendo acceso sin trabas a su polla. Le dolía su erección, presionando incómodamente contra la rígida tela que le había presionado durante todo el día. En realidad gimió cuando abrió la cremallera de los pantalones, su polla quedando libre, un deseo estremecedor y de placer le recorrió cuando el aire fresco golpeó su piel caliente.

_Maldita sea_, pensó, apretando los dientes, mientras se ponía el anillo alrededor de la base y notaba la presión que daba el objeto, con los ojos cerrados ante tal sensación de deslizamiento. _Sly, más te vale aparecer._

* * *

—Estoy seguro que sabes por qué estoy aquí—dijo Neville, con la voz controlada.

Pansy suspiró, encogiendo las piernas debajo de ella.

—Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Neville asintió, dejándose caer en una silla cerca del sofá que Pansy estaba ocupando. Estaba cómodo en su casa – había estado ahí una docena de veces, por regla general estaba bien con Harry o Draco..

—¿Está Ollie en casa?—preguntó Nev, mirando a su alrededor. Pensando que cuántas menos personas supieran de este choque de trenes, mejor, y dudaba que Pansy hubiese compartido esa información con su marido. Tanto Harry como Draco habían hecho un Juramento Inquebrantable.

—Esta fuera, con el equipo.—dijo después de un rato, con expresión renuente. Estaba claro que no quería tener esa conversación.

_Bien por ti, Pansy—_Neville pensó bruscamente, con humor negro. _Yo no lo querría._

—¿Está curado del todo, entonces?

Pansy sacudió la cabeza, con la boca apretada mientras se abría camino a través de la pequeña charla.

—Todavía no, por desgracia. Puede que tenga que estar en el banquillo a princpio de la temporada. Está devastado, por supuesto, pero parece que Gin podría aprovechar la oportunidad para aumentar su periodo de baja. Ella está absolutamente enamorada de Freddie y creo que va a ser difícil que quiera volver al trabajo cuando llegue el momento.

Neville asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente ante la mención de Ginebra y la hija de Theo. Él y Daphne habían salido a verlos el día anterior y eran una pequeña familia perfecta. Apenas podía esperar para que a él le tocase, su estómago se movió de emoción ante la idea de convertirse en padre.

—No puedo decirte nada, Nev—dijo Pansy, sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras lo observaba.

—Has dicho que no puedes decirme nada, pero puedes escuchar lo que _te_ voy a decir—dijo, cuando le ella lo miró con una mirada calculadora.

—Sé que Harry y Draco hablan a través de tu sitio de citas.—dijo recostándose en lo cojines—Y yo sé que has hecho un voto con los dos, así que no te voy a presionar para obtener más respuestas de las que me puedas dar.

Pansy asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en él.

—¿Tú… crees que es prudente dejar que sigan chateando?

Pansy hizo una pausa, esperando a ver si el voto dejaba darle una respuesta—No tengo ni voz ni voto—dijo con cautela, con un suspiro aliviado cuando no hubo dolor en el cráneo.

—A primera vista, pensé que era horrible—continuó Neville, riendo en voz baja cuando Pansy asintió enfáticamente—Pero realmente considerándolo, y tiene sentido. Son perfectos el uno para el otro.

Pansy frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, aparentemente asustada ya quería violar el voto.

—No, realmente piensa en ello, Pans. Si sólo pudiera superar su rivalidad. Si pudimos Draco y _yo_, ¿cómo podrían _ellos_ no estar bien juntos? Los dos son de carácter fuerte como para controlarse el uno al otro, ambos son capaces de dar una gran cantidad de amor y afecto. Y Harry realmente quiere tener hijos. Creo que adoraría a Cal.

La mueca de Pansy se suavizó mientras consideraba las palabras de Neville, las posibilidades eran cada vez más clara. Neville _si_ tenía un punto. _Si_ pudieran conseguir que dejasen su odio colegial, eso era un gran obstáculo. McGonagall había suspendido el sistema de las Casas los primeros años después de la guerra, obligando a todos los alumnos a convivir juntos en lugar de separarlos en Casas. Los resultados habían sido una tregua provisional para los que regresaban a séptimo entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, el cual se consolidó después de salir de la guerra. Harry y Draco nunca lo habían arreglado, sin embargo, a pesar del hecho de que ahora compartían un buen número de amigos.

—Ya se puso bastante mal cuando se enteró de que estaba escribiendo a…—Pansy se calló, sus ojos se estrecharon de dolor envuelta alrededor del cráneo, una advertencia fugaz de que estaba llegando al límite.

—James Evans, sí—dijo Neville, quitándole el problema a Pansy.—Llegó incluso peor; cuando finalmente se reconcilió al hecho de que le había estado escribiéndole a su autor favorito y dijo: "por lo menos no es Harry Potter", o una cosa por el estilo

Pansy rió por lo bajo, su pecho se estremeció mientras trataba de contener más la risa.

—De acuerdo, está bien—admitió Neville, sonriendo también—_Fue_ divertido. Pero ¿Qué vamos hacer al respecto? Se están volviendo cada vez más cercanos, y esto les va a estallar en la cara cuando se enteren.

Ella frunció el ceño, asintiendo con la cabeza al pesar que en la inevitable pérdida cuando se revelase su identidad. Estaba segura que podría soportar la peor parte, ya que los dos estarían al tanto de que ella lo sabía desde el principio. Pansy estaba segura de que Draco encontraría la manera usar eso en su contra, con Juramento Inquebrantable o no. _Probablemente seré capaz de salvar mi amistad con Harry, sin embargo, _pensó, mordiéndose el labio, ya que se prepararía para lo peor con el rubio notoriamente irascible, que probablemente no sería tan razonable como el Gryffindor.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer. O al menos, no hay nada que _yo_ pueda hacer—dijo frotándose las sienes.

Neville la miró, frunciendo el ceño. Se había dado cuenta, por supuesto, que le correspondía a él. Sólo esperaba que Pansy fuese capaz de proporcionarle algún tipo de orientación o asesoramiento. Por un lado, no quería hacer daño a sus amigos, lo cual era lo que pasaría sino los advertía. Por otro lado, creía que Draco y Harry podrían ser una pareja, pero si el intervenía ahora, nunca lo sabría. Sólo esperaba que se volviesen lo suficientemente cercanos como Sly y Gryffin para dejar sus aversiones atrás.

* * *

Draco tomó un sorbo de vino, saboreándolo mientras tragaba. Su portátil estaba abierto delante de él esperando a iniciar sesión en Magical Dating Online. Echó un vistazo a su reloj – unos minutos después de las nueve de la noche, lo cual serían las ocho en Londres. Sus huevos se estremecieron cuando imaginó a Gryffin esperándolo, con un anillo similar que estaba usando, preocupado si aparecía.

Draco agarró su varita, poniendo un hechizo silenciador y bloqueando la puerta del despacho, y tranquilizándose, ya que había cerrado la red Flu. Esto era algo que no quería que fuera interrumpido.

_IntrospectiveIntellectual está disponible para charlar._

Draco se acarició, estremeciéndose cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de su caliente polla. Sus respiración se detuvo, cuando vio las palabras de Gryffin aparecer.

_MustLoveQuidditch: ¿Sala privada?_

_MustLoveQuidditch ha salido de la sala._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual ha salido de la sala._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Me alegro de que hayas venido, Sly._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Todavía no lo he hecho, creo. ¿Supongo que esto es parte de tu plan?_

_MustLoveQuidditch: ¡Estoy tratando de disculparme!_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Y yo estoy tratando de pasar a la parte más interesante de la noche._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Debo disculparme, de todos modos. No debería haber reaccionado tan mal._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Todavía estoy arrepentido. Debería habértelo dicho antes - o por lo menos cuando yo te envié el manuscrito._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Estás perdonado, entonces. ¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando?_

_MustLoveQuidditch: Tienes un poco de ganas, ¿eh?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: He estado tan duro como una roca, desde que abrí tu carta hace una hora._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Pobre bebé. He sido duro toda la tarde, imaginando lo que sería como si en realidad se presentó._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿Qué hace el hechizo?_

_MustLoveQuidditch: Vas a tener que confiar en mí. Avísame cuando estés listo, y podemos lanzarlo al mismo tiempo. Escribir será ... difícil._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Me gusta cómo suena eso. ¿Debemos permanecer en la sala de chat?_

_MustLoveQuidditch: Si. Así podemos hablar… después._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Joder. Muy bien, estoy listo. Estoy a punto de decir el encantamiento._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Muy bien, vamos._

* * *

Draco jadeó cuando sintió una mano sujetar firmemente su pene, el corazón se le aceleró cuando una mano callosa toco su glande.

_Mierda_, pensó cuando sintió cabeza golpeó la parte posterior de su silla, cuando las caricias iban más rápidas y más seguras. Cerró los ojos, recordando las palabras que Gryffin había utilizado en su carta acerca de que los anillos eran gemelos.

Tentativamente, Draco agarró su propia polla, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver que no sentía el movimiento. Su mano se volvió borrosa mientras aceleraba el movimiento, seguro Gryffin estaba sintiendo el placer, del mismo modo que él sentía la mano de Gryffin moviéndose sobre su adolorida erección.

_Santa madre de Merlín_, pensó, un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando sintió a Gryffin arrastrar un pulgar contra la vena gorda a lo largo de la parte inferior de su polla, era una fricción que casi no podía soportar. Se apretó más a la silla, con el brazo temblando, mientras él imitaba el movimiento, con la esperanza que Gryffin lo sintiera tan placentero como él lo había sentido.

* * *

_Mierda, _pensó Harry, su respiración estaba formada por jadeos desiguales mientras tenía agarrada su polla con el puño, tan metido en la sensación que le daba Sly, que apenas pudo emitir un gruñido. Apresuró las caricias, con la esperanza de que Sly, estuviera tan cerca correrse como él. Si no fuera por el anillo retardarte, Harry ya habría acabado hace unos minutos.

Le dolían sus huevos, mucho más de la necesidad de eyacular. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio mientras continuaba con sus caricias. Sólo esperaba que Sly, lo llegase pronto – necesitaban quitarse los anillos al mismo tiempo, ya que eso pondría fin al encantamiento. Por mucho que quisiera venirse, no podía poner fin a la dulce tortura de ese extraño contacto que Sly, le daba. _Muy pronto_, su mente gritaba, mientras su huevos se contrajeron dolorosamente.

* * *

Draco estaba jadeando, con la piel brillante por el sudor. El esfuerzo por contener el orgasmo, era demasiado, y no sabía cuando más podría aguantar. Se pasó una mano por los huevos, apretándolos suavemente, con la esperanza que Gryffin lo sintiese. Un apretón como respuesta llegó, y Draco suspiró de alivio.

Deslizó un dedo bajo el anillo para la polla, liberando el cierre. Al instante, la sensacion de la palma áspera de Gryffin contra su dura polla desapareció. Draco gimió, masturbándose a sí mismo, su mano volando tan rápidamente que llegó al orgasmo, diciendo el nombre de Gryffin a través de sus labios, mientras se corría, lo que parecía una eternidad.

* * *

_Oh, mierda, sí_, Harry pensó, quitando el cierre del anillo. La extraña sensacion de su mano en su pene fue inmediatamente perceptible, su piel ligeramente rugosa era tan diferente a la más suave y más firme de Sly. Apenas tuvo tiempo de masturbarse a sí mismo, cuando se corrió, sus ojos veían puntos negros mientras temblaba por la fuerza de su eyaculación.

Se sentó pesadamente, sintiéndose completamente drenado. Harry sonrió al darse cuenta de que había gritado el nombre de Sly cuando se corrió, preguntándose si el otro hombre había hecho lo mismo.

* * *

_MustLoveQuidditch: Joder._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Vamos a tener que hacer esto pronto_

_MustLoveQuidditch: No demasiado pronto. Estoy medio muerto._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: No te preocupes. Casi no tengo energía para poder escribir._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Ha sido… interesante_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Ha sido jodidamente excitante, y un poco pervertido_

_MustLoveQuidditch: ¿Demasiado para ti?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Joder, no. Yo soy el que a sugerido hacerlo de nuevo, ¿recuerdas?_

_MustLoveQuidditch: No puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: No puedo creer que hayamos esperado tanto tiempo para hacerlo._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿Dices que te lo ha proporcionado un amigo? Dale las gracias_

_MustLoveQuidditch: Se la di por adelantado - no voy a compartir los detalles de nuestro pequeño encuentro con él._

_MustLoveQuidditch: De por sí, ya estaba interesado_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿Esto significa que has superado tu miedo irracional a los anillos para la polla?_

_MustLoveQuidditch: No, en realidad no. Pero ahora tengo un buen incentivo para usarlos._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Cierto. Vamos a tener que hacer esto de nuevo para ayudarte a vencer tu miedo._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Odio tener que hacerlo de prisa y corriendo_

_MustLoveQuidditch: Sí, yo también. Estoy limpiadome, y tengo una reunión temprano mañana._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Gracias por el vino ... y el hacerme una paja._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Cuando gustes._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual ha cerrado sesión._

_Must Love Quidditch ha cerrado sesión_

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	10. Capítulo 10

Traducción autorizada por **dracosoftie**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **dracosoftie**, traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **A través de una serie de correos electrónicos de un sitio de citas online, Harry cree que ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta. ¿El vínculo que han formado podrá sobrevivir después de que sus identidades sean reveladas?

**Gracias por esos 53 comentarios.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

—Parece que como si estuvieras en mejor estado de ánimo—dijo Blaise, secamente, frunciendo el ceño cuando Draco sólo se limitó a sonreír. Ayer ya se llevó bastantes reprimendas, y todavía estaba un poco enfadado con el rubio—¿Quieres compartirlo?

Los labios de Draco se curvaron de nuevo, sus ojos se quedaron en blanco al recordar ligeramente la excelente paja con Gryffin la noche anterior.

—No.

Blaise sonrió, incapaz de permanecer enfadado con Draco por mucho tiempo. El rubio también lo sabía, y con frecuencia lo utilizaba sin piedad en su propio beneficio.

—¿Entonces, has visto a Nev?

—Lo hice, y tienes suerte de que no hechice por llamarlo vía Flu. Honestamente, Blaise, soy un adulto. No necesito que cuides de mí.

Draco frunció el ceño por un momento mientras hojeaba una pila grande de pergaminos y mensajes que Madge le había dado en el mismo instante en el que entró en la oficina. Se había perdido varias reuniones importantes en el día de ayer, pero no estaba de ánimo para poder quedarse.

—Debe de haber algo de la Junta de Zonificación del Callejón Diagon en ese montón—dijo Blaise señalando una pila—Tomé tu reunión con el Director de Planificación. Sin duda no estaba contento al ser tratado por mí en vez de ti, pero le dije que sin duda estarías en la reunión de la junta, el lunes por la noche.

Draco asintió distraídamente, localizando el mensaje del mago en cuestión. Abraxas Wedgewick. El hombre era un absoluto snob y Draco tenía la sensación que gracias a su apellido estaba engrasando las tuercas de su propuesta, un cambio agradable, ya que por lo general ha funcionado al revés. Le hizo una nota a Madge para que enviase un pase gratuito al club, una sociedad exclusiva, donde los sangre puras (y mestizos, desde hace unas décadas) de élite se reunían para jugar a las cartas y fumar. Nunca había ido allí y sólo su familia lo mantenía para momentos como ese. Él no era ninguno de esos viejos tontos que ponían demasiada atención a la pureza de sangre y al viejo dinero.

—¿Theo va a estar allí?—preguntó, aun tomando notas en un pedazo de pergamino.

—Puede que llegue un poco tarde, pero sí. Freddie tiene cita con el médico y quiere estar ahí con él—dijo Blaise, sonriendo cuando la cabeza de Draco se alzó con el ceño fruncido—Sólo es una revisión rutinaria. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Draco asintió, volviendo a su trabajo. Había conocido a su hija de Ginny y Theo unos días antes, cuando los visitó en el hospital. Draco sonrió, al recordar lo tonto que se había sentido mientras buscaba por los pasillos de la planta de recién nacidos de St Mungo, con la esperanza de ver a Gryffin. Sabía que el hombre tenía un amiga allí, y él había esperado que sus caminos se cruzasen. Por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de cómo era Gryffin, o si la amiga del hombre todavía estaba en el hospital, no obstante, él lo esperaba. Se había preocupado de que tal vez, _Ginny_ fuese la bruja a la que Gryffin había aludido, pero ella le había asegurado de que su parto había sido sencillo, cuando le había preguntado. Nada que ver con el horrible calvario que Gryffin le había comunicado.

—¿Cómo está Ginny?—preguntó Draco, presionando un interruptor sobre su escritorio para llamar a Madge. Tenía una gran cantidad de papeleo firmado que tenía que ser enviado.

—Genial. Estuve cenando anoche en su casa. Ella absolutamente brilla, y si Theo es más feliz creo que estallará—dijo Blaise, sonriendo con cariño al pensar en la pareja y en su pequeña y perfecta hija.

—Bien, bien—murmuró distraídamente, con la atención puesta en la pantalla de su ordenador. Se había prometido a sí mismo no revisar el correo electrónico de Magical Dating Online, antes de haber acabado con el papeleo de su mesa, pero estaba teniendo problemas para luchar contra la tentación.

—El acuerdo Stevens está finalizado—dijo Blaise, divertido por la evidente distracción de su amigo.

Draco tarareó en señal de aprobación, mordiéndose el labio mientras intentaba decidir qué hacer a continuación. Su casilla de correo electrónico estaba llena de mensajes y algunos de ellos podrían ser urgentes. También tenía unas cuantas cartas que leer y responder y una docena de contratos que requerían su atención antes de que pudieran ser enviados por la tarde.

—Hablé con el proveedor que Theo quiere usar y parece que vamos a tener una buena oferta por los muebles que aprobó para el club—continuó Blaise, disimulando una risa cuando Draco se volvió bruscamente en su silla, ahora frente a la pantalla del ordenador.

—Es una buena noticia—murmuró Draco, esperando a que la maquina se encendiese y dando golpes ansiosos con el pie mientras esperaba que el monitor se encendiese.

—Por supuesto, todo depende de si conseguimos el cambio de zonificación—dijo Blaise, sin molestarse en ocultar su sonrisa, ya que Draco no estaba mirándolo.

—Por supuesto—dijo Draco, sus dedos volando a través del teclado mientras se conectaba a su correo electrónico, entrecerrando los ojos mientras examinaba los nuevos mensajes en busca de si Gryffin le había escrito.

Blaise resopló cuando la atención de Draco se fue totalmente a la pantalla, asumiendo que el misterioso Gryffin le había escrito.

—Un par de cosas más sobre el procedimiento acerca de la reunión de lunes por la noche—dijo Blauise, su cuerpo se tensó mientras forzaba la voz para mantener la calma—Wedgewick ha pedido que vayas desnudo. Es una mera formalidad, la verdad. Simplemente hará que sea más fácil para ti cuando quieras cambiar favores sexuales por los votos que necesitas.

Draco asintió distraídamente, las palabras de Blaise no las escuchadas hasta que él saltó de su silla. Lo hizo cuando la puerta estaba aún abierta antes de sentir un leve escozor en el culo por culpa de una maldición, pero el dolor no fue suficiente para limpiar la sonrisa de su cara.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, volviendo su mirada hacia la pantalla. —Imbécil.

Para: _IntrospectiveIntellectual . MagicalDatingOnline uk_

De: _MustLoveQuidditch . __ MagicalDatingOnline uk_

_Viernes, 27 de junio 2008 1:59 am_

_Re: Gracias_

_Sly,_

_Debería estar en la cama, ya que por la mañana temprano tengo una reunión, - y sólo unas pocas horas a partir de ahora, en realidad – pero no puedo calmar mi mente lo suficiente como para poder dormirme. Es posible que necesite un calmante o una poción para dormir para poder conseguirlo, ya que cada vez que cierro los ojos siento tu mano en mi polla._

_Ha sido increíble – casi tan maravilloso como lo había imaginado las numerosas veces que últimamente me he masturbado, pretendiendo que mi mano era la tuya y estaba en mi polla. Y esta noche, lo he conseguido. Mierda. He pensado que enviarte un correo pueda ayudarme a conseguir sacarte de mi mente para poder dormir, pero ha ocurrido lo contrario. Es ridículo, realmente, que un hombre de mi edad no sepa controlar mi libido. Suelo tenerlo. Eres el responsable de estos impulsos incontrolables._

_Supongo que no puedo hacer nada. Voy a recrear de nuevo mi fantasía favorita – una repetición de esta noche, con mi material de masturbación. Dulces sueños, si lees esto antes de irte a dormir, y buena suerte si lo lees en la oficina. Me disculpo por la situación que espero que te encuentres, pero no me atrevo a arrepentirme de mis palabras – ya que mi pensamiento de estar masturbándote – haga que te pongas tan duro como tú haces ponerme a mí._

_Hasta la próxima,_

_Gryffin_

* * *

_Mierda, _pensó Draco secamente, ya que la puerta era el único impedimento de que él se frotase la polla completamente endurecida. Suspiró, mirando el reloj. Tenía una reunión en diez minutos, y Madge volvería en un momento con más papeleo que firmar.

Haciendo une mueca, cogió su varita, lanzando un rápido hechizo para aliviar su erección. El hechizo no duraría mucho, pero podría soportarlo hasta el almuerzo, cuando podría aparecerse en casa para aliviar el problema que Gryffin le había causado. Draco sonrió, al recordar la noche incómoda de años atrás cuando el profesor Snape reunió a todos los chicos de primer año para tener una charla de sexo con ellos, y había sido más mortificante para Draco ya que era su padrino, así como el jefe de su Casa. Severus les enseñó el útil hechizo, que Draco había utilizado en más de una ocasión en sus primeros años en Hogwarts.

Gimió cuando los pensamientos de Severus le llevaron a pensar en la confesión de Gryffin. Estaba casi seguro de que el profesor que había afectado tanto a Gryffin no era más ni menos que Severus Snape, un maestro de pociones excepcional. Su erección surgió con renovado interés ante el pensamiento de un joven Gryffin masturbándose con furia en algún rincón abandonado. Draco nunca había tenido fantasías sobre el hombre, pero coincidía que la voz de Sev había sido definitivamente digna de hacerse una paja.

_El tío Sev enseñó durante… ¿veinte años?_ Draco se preguntó esperando que poder redirigir sus pensamientos lo suficiente para evitar el uso del hechizo de nuevo. No era doloroso, pero no era una sensación cómoda. _Así que Gryffin no puede ser terriblemente mayor que yo. Incluso puede tener casi mi misma edad. Es decir, si estaba, hablando de Sev._ Draco suspiró con decisión, levantando su varita y lanzando el hechizo de nuevo.

—_Algo Pluvia—_dijo, haciendo una mueca ante la fría sensación servida adrede.

—...lo siento terriblemente, pero su reunión de ayer fue inevitable—Blaise estaba justo detrás de la puerta, con tono conciliador y sincero.

—…una ofensa—una coz desconocida decía, claramente molesta. Draco intentó escuchar, pero no pudo escuchar el resto.

—Y me disculpo—dijo Blaise, la molestia subyacente en su voz era audible sólo para aquellos que, como Draco, lo conocían bien.—Pero él tiene un hueco ahora, si quiere verlo. Estoy seguro de que al señor Malfoy no le importará. Tiene otra reunión en breve, pero nunca se había visto voluntariamente a rechazar este tipo de clientela tan valiosa como usted, señora Atanier.

Blaise llamó a la puerta bruscamente, aparentemente anunciando su presencia. Draco sabía que era un espectáculo para la mujer que lo acompañaba – Blaise era muy consciente de los hechizos de amplificación que Madge había colocado en el pasillo para que nadie pudiera acercarse sigilosamente a su jefe.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, enviándole un silencioso agradecimiento a Blaise por calmar la situación y por haberle ayudado a saber quién era la mujer – sin duda la bruja enfurismada lo estaría más si él olvidaba su nombre.

—Señora Atanier—saludó, poniéndose de pie, rodeando la mesa, yendo hacia la mujer de mediana edad para darle un beso a su mano extendida. Ella y su marido eran dueños de varias farmacias grandes alrededor de Gran Bretaña e Industrias Malfoy los había estado aconsejando sobre la compra de bienes raíces e inversiones empresariales durante años—¿A qué debo el placer de su visita?

Ella se ablandó visiblemente ante el gesto, las líneas apretadas alrededor de su boca sombría desaparecieron mientras sonreía como una niña.

—El hijo de la señora Atanier, tenía una cita con usted ayer, señor Malfoy—dijo blaise, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, que sólo Draco pudo ver, ya que se quedó en el umbral—Su cancelación fue bastante incómodo para él, y la señora tuvo la amabilidad de venir en su lugar hoy para resolver la misma cuestión.

Blaise se detuvo, entrando a zancadas en la habitación con una gruesa carpeta. _Ah_, pensó Draco, donde en su rostro había una máscara de educado interés, _eran las inversiones que el idiota de su hijo insistía en hacer._ Cogió el archivo, asintiendo secamente a Blaise, que reflejaba sus acciones anteriores, inclinándose ante la bruja.

—Tengo confianza en que el señor Malfoy será capaz de ayudarle, señora—dijo amablemente, mostrando sus sonrisa más irresistible—Estoy muy contento de haber tenido la oportunidad de charlar. Tiene la costumbre de monopolizar a nuestros mejores clientes con más encanto.

Ella se sonrojó ante la mirada agradecida de Blaise, acariciándose el dorso de la mano, que todavía le hormigueaba el beso de Draco.

Blaise le guiñó un ojo a Draco mientras se retiraba de la habitación, deteniéndose de nuevo y sonreír al ver la entrepierna de Draco, levantando una ceja. El rubio se sonrojó, avergonzado de que el mago de piel oscura hubiese escuchado el hechizo y agradecido por retrasar a la señora Atanier en el pasillo para que el hechizo funcionase.

"Me debes una", Blaise articuló en silencio antes de partir, simulando nauseas a medida que la bruja se sentaba en frente al escritorio de Draco.

* * *

—Oh, por amor de…—susurró Hermione, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Se había quedado dormido… de nuevo.

La cabeza de Harry se balanceó, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Hermione suspiró, inclinándose para ver varias páginas del manuscrito abierto delante de él. Todavía estaba revisando las ediciones —la fase final, gracias a Dios—y Harry había estado dormitando una y otra vez la última hora.

—Tú fuiste el que quiso tanto control—susurró ella, sus labios rozaron el oído de él mientras se inclinaba para complacerla—Tú fuiste el que luchó por estar involucrado en el proceso de edición. Ellos no haces esto por la mayaría de escritores, lo sabes. Al menos podrías fingir interés.

Harry se sonrojó, llegando a ajustarse sus gafas, su mano vaciló cuando se dio cuenta de que no las estaba usando. Estudió la pálida mano frente a él, sus uñas pintadas y una fina capa de vello rubio._ De acuerdo_, pensó espeso, parpadeando para tratar de orientarse. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se dio cuenta de que se había dormido durante la reunión editorial. ¿El _glamour _había desaparecido? Miró frenéticamente a Hermione, que ella negó con la cabeza, inmediatamente entendiendo su angustia. Sus hombros se relajaron un poco, con la espalda recta todavía, ahora completamente despierto debido a la adrenalina.

—Estamos a punto de acabar—dijo la mujer adusta sentada en la mesa, mirando a Harry—A menos que tenga alguna objeción, señor Evans.

Harry echó un vistazo a los papeles que tenía delante de él, las ediciones ya se habían examinado la noche anterior. Había sido incapaz de dormir, incluso después de su paja a las dos de la madrugada, así que había preparado café y trabajó un poco.

—¿Señor Evans?

Harry alzó la mirada, frotándose la cara. Sabía que el _glamour_ lo disfrazaba, pero estaba agotado. No se quedó dormido hasta después de las seis de la madrugada, eso le dejó dos horas para dormir antes de despertarse e ir a su reunión de las nueve de la mañana. Miró la larga mesa de conferencias, con cajas de comida a medio acabar, tazas de café vacías y pergaminos descartados. Habían estado trabajando todo el día.

—No, nada.—dijo, con la voz un poco áspera por el desuso. No se le permitió un papel muy activo en el proceso de edición. Como Hermione había dicho era un milagro absoluto que le dejasen estar allí y sólo porque ella había insistido. Las primeras veces no tuvo ese privilegio, pero como novelista best-seller, tenía un poco de voz.—Gracias. Es fantástico. Brillante trabajo, el de todos.

Los editores y publicistas cansados, brillaron ante la alabaza, algunos de ellos dando aplausos espontáneos. Esta era otra de las razones por las cuales se le había permitido entrar, un lugar en que la mayoría de autores se les negaba la entrada – su encanto y su modestia -. A todos ellos les encantaba trabajar con Harry, ya que rara vez se retrasaba en las fechas de entrega o ponía peros sobre ediciones o horarios publicitarios. James Evans era un gran trabajador, un escritor talentoso y un hombre de versatilidad agradable.

—Es innecesario, pero gracias—dijo, sin saber si el rubio que sentía en sus mejillas se mostraban a través del _glamour_.

Se puso de pie cuando todo el mundo lo hizo, recogiendo sus notas y el manoseado manuscrito. Se dio cuenta de que iba a ser sermoneado por Hermione, ya que su espalda estaba, ya que su espalda estaba completamente recta y sonreía forzadamente mientras aceptaba las gracias y felicitaciones de casi una docena de personas diferentes, cuando iban a las oficinas editoriales.

Él la miró con cautela, sabiendo que esperaría a que estuvieran solos antes de ponerse con él. Así que se sorprendió cuando ella pasó junto a él, dirección Flu. Él iba primero para abrir las defensas de Grimmauld Place.

—¿No vas…

—Necesitas dormir—dijo rápidamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco, cuando sus manos volaron a su cara otra vez, comprobando que el hechizo aun estaba intacto.

—No es necesario ser capaz de _ ver_ los efectos para darse cuenta de que has estado despierto toda la noche—susurró ella, inclinándose más para que no la escucharan—¿Qué está _pasando_? No quiero saber qué hiciste ayer por la noche, _James_, pero estoy aquí para decirte que ¡casi pierdes en todo lo que ha trabajado!

Tragó saliva con dificultad, sabiendo que ella tenía razón. Había sido increíblemente temerario al aventurarse en su _glamour_ hoy. Fácilmente podría haberlo perdido media docena de veces hoy, cuando se había quedado dormido o simplemente estaba en babia.

—Lo siento…

Ella bufó y puso los ojos en blanco—No me pidas perdón a _mí._ Ganaría más dinero si supiesen quien eres. _Tú eres_ el único que quiere mantenerlo en secreto.

Él suspiró y asintió. No entendía por qué insistía en ocultarse tras un pseudónimo, y se sentía un poco culpable por ello. No necesitaba el dinero – no con las bóvedas de los Black y Potter y las propiedades obtenidas al alcanzar la mayoría de edad, pero sería un mundo diferente para ella y Ron. James Evans era un hombre muy conocido, y tenía bastante tirada. Pero como Harry Potter, fácilmente hubiera podido duplicar las ganacias de los libros vendidos.

—Sabes que te daría…

Sus ojos brillaron, y dio un paso atrás, un gesto inconsciente de instinto de supervivencia.

—No empieces—dijo ella, con baja y peligrosa.

Habían tenido esta conversación muchas veces. Quería compensarla por no ganar la misma cantidad que si fuese Harry Potter su cliente, pero ella no quería hablar de eso. Diantres, le encantaría comprar una casa a ellos, o abriles una cuenta en Gringotts, pero ni siquiera lo consideraría.

—Me voy, antes de que digas algo que me enfade—dijo ella, con expresión tensa.—Pero te voy a decir esto de nuevo. ¡Tienes que conocer a ese hombre!

Harry abrió la boca, pero ella levantó la mano, deteniendo su protesta.

—No lo hagas. Sé que tiene que ver con él. Cada distracción o problema que has tenido en los últimos meses se debe a él—dijo, con voz blanda—Yo sé que crees lo que estás haciendo, pero necesitas estar con él en persona. O por lo menos saber quién es. Estás muy metido en esto.

Abrió la boca, incapaz de encontrar palabras para refutar sus afirmaciones.

—Lo sabes, también—dijo ella, con ojos tristes.—Estás a punto de enamorarte de él y no sabes quién es.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros. Era cierto. Él sabía lo tonta que era la situación - ¿y si Sly era un seductor? ¿Y si no era como parecía en sus correos? – Se había permitido involucrarse emocionalmente con un completo desconocido.

—En unas semanas—dijo sin convicción, encogiéndose de hombros. Sly no podía antes de esa fecha, y Harry estaba ocupado con las cosas de la boda y el libro. No había ninguna razón para tratar de adelantar la cita.

Hermione se apoyó en sus hombros, llegando a darle un beso. Sus labios se apretaron con la barba en su mandíbula, oculta por el _glamour_.

—Duerme un poco.

—Lo haré—prometió, devolviendo el beso antes de que ella entrase en la chimenea y se fuera vía Flu.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a los comentarios.**

**-Guest: **Espero que te fuera bien, ya que la escena fue muy subidita de tono. Un abrazo.


	11. Capítulo 11

Traducción autorizada por **dracosoftie**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **dracosoftie**, traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **A través de una serie de correos electrónicos de un sitio de citas online, Harry cree que ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta. ¿El vínculo que han formado podrá sobrevivir después de que sus identidades sean reveladas?

**Gracias por esos 58 comentarios.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Harry sonrió, cogiendo el pergamino que George puso en sus manos.

—Te lo agradezco, Harry—dijo el mago pelirrojo, sonriendo fuertemente.

—Tienes que dejar de probar esas cosas en ti mismo—le regañó Harry, su sonrisa creció cuando George aún más, su pelo y su rostro eran indistinguibles—Tengo que preguntarte—dijo entre risas cuando George hizo una mueca—¿Quién tenía el otro?

George suspiró, cogiendo fuerte su túnica y acomodándola correctamente. Se aclaró la garganta, intentando conservar un poco de dignidad.

—Eh, Angie—dijo, con la mirada baja.

Harry arqueó una ceja con admiración, sin saber cómo había logrado eso. Pero si alguien podía, sin embargo, ese era George.

—¿Y los cambios?

George se mordió el labio, haciendo una mueca.

—Fue un poco mal. El hechizo de sensibilidad fue… demasiado—dijo George, moviéndose cautelosamente hacia la red Flu.

Harry trató no reírse, sintiendo lástima por su mago que obviamente estaba sufriendo.

—No te preocupes por esto—dijo, señalando el pequeño montón de pergaminos—Yo me encargo de ellos. Te enviaré una lechuza después de la reunión. Tienes que ir a casa a descansar un poco.

George asintió con la cabeza, entrando en la red Fly del estudio de Harry y desapareció entre el crujido de las llamas verdes. Al irse su público, Harry se permitió reír, reír locamente al pensar en el anillo para la polla que George había modificado para hacer que su miento se endureciese al mínimo contacto, incluso después de habérselo quitado. Estaba seguro que el pobre hombre las estaba pasando canutas, pero aún así era divertido. Y George _había _estado razonablemente seguro de que los efectos pasarían en unas pocas horas. _Necesita otro modo diferente para probar esas cosas_, pensó Harry distraídamente, acomodándose en su silla para mirar por encima el papeleo de Sortilegios Weasley que le había traído.

* * *

—No, quédate—dijo Draco, inclinándose para poder leer la expresión de Theo en la red Flu. El medimago estaba preocupado por algo llamado ictericia y Ginny estaba frenética—Puede ocuparte de la reunión yo solo. Debería hacer que revisen a Freddie.

—Te lo agradezco, Draco—dijo Theo, girando la cabeza para murmurarle algo a su mujer.

La cabeza de Ginny se unió a la de Theo en el fuego, su rostro estaba demacrado

—De verdad, muchas gracias—dijo, sonriendo levemente.

—No es nada—aseguró Draco, apoyándose sobre sus talones—Haz lo que sea necesario para Freddie. ¿Me avisarás si necesitas algo?

—Claro—dijo Theo, Ginny desapareció. Draco podía escuchar el llano de una recién nacida, y pesaba que era el momento de alimentar a Freddie—No es nada grave. En realidad, es por precaución.

—Te mandaré una lechuza más tarde para comentarte como va todo—dijo Draco, asintiendo hacía él antes de cerrar la conexión. Tenía que revisar unos papeles si iba a presentarlo él mismo.

* * *

—Comienza la reunión de la Junta de Zonificación del Callejón Diagon—entonó una bruja con dificultad, golpeando un martillo contra la plataforma de madera, detrás de ella habían cuatro personas también sentadas.

Draco reconoció a Wedgewick y a otros dos, ya que había hecho tratos con la junta anterior. La bruja era una nueva adquisición; recientemente elegida, y por lo que había oído, en sustitución de un hombre que se había trasladado.

—Abraxas Wedgewick, presidente de la junta directica, leerá el orden del día—dijo ella, cruzando sus manos remilgadamente sobre su regazo mientras desechaba el martillo.

Draco evitó hacer una mueca cuando el mago obeso se puso de pie, ya que él vestía unas ridículas ropas que encajarían mejor en un salón de baile que en la reunión de la junta de planificación.

—Tenemos varias apelaciones sobre resoluciones anteriores en la agenda esta noche—dijo, con voz petulante mientras contemplaba la fila de magos y brujas irritados, Draco asumió que tenían que ser solicitantes—También tenemos en la agenda dos nuevos negocios, que los discutiremos en primer lugar.

La multitud reunida gimió, así que Draco pensó que estaban allí para apoyar a los solicitantes. _Bien_, pensó, permitiéndose una confiada sonrisa cuando la mirada de Wedgewick cayó sobre él. _Espero que no exprese comentario alguno sobre la zonificación_. Estaba muy bien preparado para presentar el caso para el cambio de zonificación, lo que permitía al almacén convertirse en un club, y el permiso para la venta de alcohol, pero él no quería un debate con los propietarios de los locales que no querían un bar cerca de sus hogares.

—¿Están los dos solicitantes aquí?— preguntó Wedgewick, con un brillo en sus ojos que Draco encontró preocupante.

—Draco Malfoy, en representación de Industrias Malfoy—dijo él, poniéndose de de pie e inclinándose ligeramente hacia los miembros de la junta.

Oyó un jadeo de la multitud, girándose un poco para ver qué había causado tanta conmoción.

—Harry Potter, en representación de Sortilegios Weasley—dijo un hombre de pelo en la parte posterior de la sala.

* * *

Por mucho que quisiera irse, Draco sabía que era de mala educación interrumpir la reunión de la junta. Había terminado su presentación, tanto el éxito con el permiso de zonificación y la licencia para vender alcohol, y ahora estaba escuchando a Potter refutando algunas reglas sobre cómo mostrar anuncios los cuales estaban teniendo un efecto negativo en la tienda de bromas.

Estaba intrigado. Ese hombre no era para nada como el Potter que había conocido en la escuela. Estaba tranquilo e iba al grano, presentaba la información fácilmente y respondía a las preguntas de manera eficiente y segura. Parecía estar bien informado sobre la defensa de señalización, y la junta solicitó una orden judicial en su contra, era inteligente.

Draco mantuvo su rostro frío y remoto mientras observaba el procedimiento, admirando la forma del pelo de Potter que caía en ondas suavemente revueltas. Era bastante parecido a su época escolar, pero de alguna manera la mata rebelde de mechones negros se veía diferente en el esbelto, musculoso y atractivo hombre en el que Potter se había convertido. Atrás quedaban las ropas grandes que Draco recordaba, y habían sido sustituidas por ropas hechas a medida que probablemente costaban más de lo que alguien podría ganar en una semana. Sus voluminosas gafas negras habían sido sustituidas por unas más finas, que acentuaban, sorprendentemente, sus verdes ojos y las facciones de su cara ligeramente bronceada.

_Definitivamente no es desagradable a los ojos_, pensó Draco mientras estudiaba a Potter, disfrutando de la oportunidad de poder comerse con los ojos a su antiguo rival. Para los demás, Draco parecía muy interesado, pero lo estaba a distancia. En realidad, no escuchaba la mayor parte de las preguntas de Wedgewick y sus compañeros le hacían a Potter, concentrándose en la forma en que sus labios se curvaban cuando sonreía, revelando dientes blancos y rectos cuando respondía las preguntas.

_—_…no hay más remedio que estar de acuerdo con usted, señor Potter—dijo Wedgewick, sus ojos brillaban reaciamente y con algo más, de manera ciertamente siniestra que a Draco no le importó.

Recogió sus papeles, colocándolo todo perfectamente en el maletín mientras la junta votaba, permitiendo a Weasley sus letreros. Draco seguía sin saber porqué estaba allí, sabía que era amigo de la familia, Ginny hablaba de él como si fuera un hermano, pero él sabía que era participe del negocio.

Había esperado hacer una rápida escapada, aprovechando el breve momento que Wedgewick necesitaba para mirar en su agenda los nuevos y antiguos asuntos. Sus planes fracasaron cuando la molesta voz del hombre lo llamó para que se acercase a la mesa.

—Señor Wedgewick—dijo Draco, inclinándose formalmente ante el hombre más bajo. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el hombre que había sido llamado de nuevo, inclinándose ante él—Potter.

—Se conocen, ¿verdad?—dijo el hombre, a Harry le recordaba al profesor Slughorn. No había perdido brillo en sus ojos cuando se dirigió a él, ya que Wedgewick sin duda era otro coleccionista—Por supuesto, por supuesto. Probablemente os veis en el club.

—¿El club?—preguntó Harry, y Draco casi se mordió la lengua para contener una réplica. A Potter no le gustaba esto, demonios, a _él_ tampoco.

—Sí, la Sociedad Divitae. El señor Malfoy tuvo la amabilidad de hacerme miembro de la entidad. Estoy my ilusionado con ello—dijo Wedgewick, con una sonrisa lobuna ante la idea de poder entrar finalmente en el santuario de los magos de élite.

—Ah—dijo Harry, su tono ligeramente desaprobatorio—Estoy familiarizado con él, sí. Pero no soy miembro, por desgracia, pero estoy seguro de que disfrutará, señor Wedgewick.

Draco fue golpeado con una desconcertante sensación de culpa ante las palabras de Potter, sintiéndose avergonzado por ser miembro de una entidad la cual el otro hombre claramente despreciaba. Lo cual era ridículo, pensó, porque nunca había ido al club, ya que le disgustaba tanto como a Potter. Wedgewick habló bobadas acerca de la sociedad, aparentemente ajeno a la expresión tensa en el mago de cabellos oscuros.

—Le pido disculpas, señor Wedgewick, pero realmente de marcharme—dijo Harry, poniéndole la mano enfrente del hombre para que estuviera obligado a estrecharla. Harry dio un par de sacudidas breves, liberando inmediatamente la mano ya que la del otro hombre estaba ligeramente húmeda.

Se sorprendió cuando Draco le ofreció su propia mano, sus cálidos dedos se envolvieron alrededor de Harry y disipó toda la repugnancia que había sentido ante las manos viscosas de Wedgewick. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de asombro ante la mano que firmemente sujetaba la suya, agitándola distraídamente mientras se encontró con la mirada igualmente sorprendida de Draco.

Draco no podía explicarlo, pero algo intangible que había pasado entre Potter y él cuando le había ofrecido su mano. Draco se sonrojó ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía sujetando la mano de Potter, y notando que había estado tocándolo durante más tiempo de lo que se consideraría un apretón de manos causal. Retiró la mano, luchando contra el impulso de mirarlo fijamente sin decirle nada cuando el calor de la mano de Potter se había ido.

—Potter—dijo a la ligera, con un tono que enmascaraba su acelerado corazón. _Esto es ridículo_, pensó, y parpadeó cuando vio a Harry temblar ligeramente. _¿Realmente he tenido una reacción tan fuerte con un simple apretón de manos? ¿Con Potter de entre todas las personas?_

—Tienes razón, claro está—dijo Wedgewick, todavía ajeno a la tensión sexual que había surgido entre los dos hombres—Tenemos que continuar con las peticiones. Pero me alegra haberle conocido, señor Potter, y espero verlo de nuevo, señor Malfoy. Espero _que_ al menos se una usted al club.

El calor que Draco había visto en los ojos verdes de Harry se desvaneció ante las palabras, y tragó saliva ante la sorprendente profundidad de su decepción al ver que el hombre de cabello oscuro que estaba firme en su lugar.

—Eh, no, señor Wedgewick—dijo Draco, con la mirada todavía fija en Harry—Me temo que no iré al club más.

Harry se relajó un poco, y Draco casi sonrió.

—Claro, claro—murmuró Wedgewick, dándoles a ambos una palmada en la espalda—Me había olvidado de la junta, años atrás, ha dejado entrar a mestizos. Sigue siendo un buen lugar, sin embargo, no es lo que solía ser. Ten entiendo completamente.

La boca de Harry se abrió ante tal declaración, con los ojos brillantes de ira incluso cuando Draco extendió una mano para agarrar su brazo.

—No es por eso, Potter—dijo él, en voz baja, así que no llamó la atención mientras salían de la sala.

—Claro que no lo es—respondió Harry, con voz fría—Un placer verte, Malfoy. Cuídate.

Draco se mordió el labio, sin saber porqué estaba tan molesto de que Harry desapareciese antes de que le pudiera explicar. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba Potter, después de todo?

* * *

Para: _IntrospectiveIntellectual . MagicalDatingOnline uk_

De: _MustLoveQuidditch . __ MagicalDatingOnline uk_

_Lunes, 30 de junio 2008 22:42_

_Re: Distráeme _

_Sly,_

_He tenido una mala noche, y necesito un poco de distracción. ¿Estás libre?_

_Gryffin_

* * *

Para: _MustLoveQuidditch . MagicalDatingOnline uk_

De: _IntrospectiveIntellectual . __ MagicalDatingOnline uk_

_Lunes, 30 de junio 2008 10:48 pm_

_Re: ¿Nos hacemos una paja?_

_Siento tener que escuchar que no estás feliz. ¿Paja mutua? ¿Compartimos fantasias? ¿Hablamos de la deuda nacional? ¿Qué quieres hacer? Estaré en la sala en poco minutos, si quieres estoy allí. Me he dado cuenta de cómo iniciar sesión directamente en una sala privada. Dame un minuto para crearla, y te mando el enlace._

_Sly_

* * *

_MustLoveQuidditch ha entrado en la sala._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Brillante._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿Acceder directamente a la sala o yo, por sugerirlo?_

_MustLoveQuidditch: Ambas_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Podría ligarte con esas típicas y cursis frases que tanto te gustan, si te hace sentir mejor, claro._

_ IntrospectiveIntellectual: Hmm. Oh, esa es una buena idea._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿Acabas de conjurar un Wingardium Leviosa, o estoy feliz de verte?_

_MustLoveQuidditch: Me estás matando, Sly._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Debo de tener sangre de Vidente, porque acabo de tener una premonición saliendo mañana desnudo de tu cama._

_MustLoveQuidditch: No puedo creer que vayan a peor... ¿cómo es posible que estén empeorando?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿Tienes sangre de alguna criatura mágica? No? ¿Quieres un poco?_

_MustLoveQuidditch: Muy bien, detente. Eso era sencillamente asqueroso._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: En realidad, esa frase la utilizó una persona en mí el año pasado. Él era parte Veela _

_MustLoveQuidditch: Si él era parte Veela, ¿por qué se necesita ligar?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: No estoy seguro, la verdad. ¿Tal vez él no heredó la parte buena?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿En cualquier caso, he hecho que te olvides de tu mal humor?_

_MustLoveQuidditch: Lo hiciste. Un trabajo espectacular._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿Sólo quiere charlar, o que quieres..._

_MustLoveQuidditch: No me digas que eres tímido con las palabras, Sly. No me lo creo._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Yo sólo estaba tratando de decirlo delicadamente._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Paja_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Pajeárse _

_MustLoveQuidditch: __Gayola_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Desatascar la cañería_

_MustLoveQuidditch: Pulir tu escoba_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Encantar a la serpiente._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Conjurar tu Patronus_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Me inclino ante el maestro. Nunca la había escuchado._

_MustLoveQuidditch: ¿Sin embargo, sirve, no? Tengo un montón._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Podría seguir durante horas._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Eso no es lo que pareció noches atrás._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Ouch._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Herido, ¿verdad?_

_MustLoveQuidditch: Siento que me has lanado un desafío._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Tengo que defender mi honor._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿Ya lo tienes puesto?_

_MustLoveQuidditch: ¿Tú qué crees?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿El hechizo a la de tres?_

_MustLoveQuidditch: Una, dos ..._

Harry gimió, una fina capa de sudor cubría su bíceps, que se endurecía mientras agarraba su polla más fuerte. Se mordió el labio, su respiración era arrítmica mientras se concentraba en mantener un ritmo constante mientras se acariciaba y apretaba su adolorida polla.

_No_ iba a dejar que Sly ganase. No iba a ceder, no importaba lo mucho que quisiera correrse. Su mano se contrajo, adolorida por el trepidante ritmo de sus movimientos. Llevaban casi veinte minutos, que eran por lo menos diez más que la última vez, probablemente más.

Cambió de mano, flexionando los dedos acalambrados mientras se acariciaba el glande con el otro pulgar, deslizándose con el líquido pre seminal que había allí. Una gota de sudor cayó en el sofá en el que estaba recostado, y se quitó el pelo de la cara con fastidio. _No _le iba a dejar ganar.

* * *

Los dientes de Draco estaban apretados tan fuerte que su mandíbula le dolía, una distracción desde su vientre ardía como el fuego. Necesitaba tanto poder correrse que estaba lloriqueando, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Había sido el que le había dado la señal a Gryffin la primera vez que lo habían hecho, y no iba a hacerlo ahora.

_Los cojones de Merlín_, pensó él, maldiciéndose rotundamente por hacer de esto una competición cuando sitió por parte de Gryffin el cambio de agarre, la desconocida superficie plana de la otra mano pasaba sobre la caliente piel de Draco. Los tendones se notaban en la muñeca de Draco, mientras acariciaba su brillante y roja polla, su lengua estaba a punto de sangrar ya que la apretaba contra los dientes, mientras luchaba por no gemir. _No _iba a perder en ese momento. _No _iba a ser el primero en llegar.

* * *

_Maldita sodomía mierda,_ pensó Harry, apretando sus huevos incómodamente mientras su cuerpo se tensaba de liberación que no podía alcanzar a causa del anillo. No podía soportarlo más. Se sentó pesadamente, con la sudorosa espalda desnuda pegada al sofá de cuero. Aflojó el agarre sobre su polla, pasando su otra mano por sus huevos, acariciándoles con suavidad antes de apretar ligeramente en concesión.

* * *

_Oh, gracias a Merlín_, Draco pensó, gimiendo de alivio cuando sintió un tirón suave en sus huevos. No perdió el tiempo en hacer lo mismo que Gryffin, sus manos temblaban mientras se liberaba del anillo. Habían estado haciéndolo por lo que parecía una eternidad, y su cuerpo estaba tan agradecido que le había permitido correrse sin tener que acariciarse a sí mismo, jadeando una serie de palabras sin sentido mientras su semen salpicaba sobre su mano y estómago. Ola tras ola de placer le rodeó, dejándole totalmente exhausto y sin aliento cuando finalmente había termiando.

—Punto para mí—jadeó él, sonriendo cuando él se irguió para volver al ordenador.

* * *

La cabeza de Harry cayó hacia atrás, todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba con fuerza por el orgasmo. Estuvo a punto de morderse sus labios, antes de darse cuenta de que era correcto gritar, gritar en voz en alta mientras su polla palpitaba, disparando chorros sobre el brazo del sofá. Se estremeció cuando una ola de placer lo sacudió, sus músculos se contrajeron con fuerza ante la inesperada réplica.

_Bien, demonios_, pensó, sonriendo con cariño a pesar de haber cedido. Después de todo, había logrado tener un maravilloso orgasmo, y también, había ayudado a Sly a tener uno. Se estiró perezosamente, disfrutando de la leve quemazón en sus músculos tras la vigorosa masturbación. Se congratuló que la mano de Sly se hubiese sentido tan familiar cuando tocó su polla. Sin duda era algo a lo que podía acostumbrarse, pero sorprendentemente, sólo lo habían hecho una vez antes.

Se obligó a levantarse del sofá, haciendo una mueca cuando su húmeda piel se pegó al frío cuero. Eso no le quitó la sonrisa, sin embargo, o su recién buen humor descubierto. No es un mal final para un día tan horrible, pensó.

* * *

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Todos se inclinan ante el nuevo maestro._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Pajero_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Exactamente_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿Quieres decirme lo que ha hecho tú día tan malo?_

_MustLoveQuidditch: ¿La verdad? Estoy a punto de morir sobre mis pues. No he estado durmiendo bien últimamente, y que casi me matas._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Oh, que poco dulce eres._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Es cierto. Casi me muero. En mí lápida se hubiese leído "Aquí yace Gryffin, víctima de una paja alucinante"_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Apuesto a que le dices eso a todos los chicos._

_MustLoveQuidditch: No, en realidad, no lo sé. Las cosas son más intensas... contigo. No sé si ese es el misterio o su destreza masturbadora, pero es la verdad._

_MustLoveQuidditch: ¿Sigues ahí?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Sí, lo siento. Sólo estaba pensando. Tienes razón. No he disfrutado nada como esto, incluso el sexo, por un tiempo._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Voy a la cama. ¿Hablamos mañana?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Por supuesto. Puede que sea muy tarde. Tengo una cena._

_MustLoveQuidditch: ¿Mi competencia?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Nada de lo qué tengas que preocuparte. Dulces sueños, Gryffin._

_MustLoveQuidditch: Lo mismo te digo, Sly._

_MustLoveQuidditch se ha desconectado._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual se ha desconectado._

* * *

Draco se sentó, temblando un poco mientras el aire fresco de la noche caía sobre su piel desnuda. Cogió sus pantalones de la mesa, y se los puso. Mientras salía de la habitación, dudando culpablemente mientras miraba el ordenador.

Volvió a sentarse, abriendo su correo electrónico regular, escribiéndole un mensaje a Theo para que ver si él y Ginny les gustaría quedar con él para cenar con Cal mañana. Tenía que hacerles algunas preguntas.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	12. Capítulo 12

Traducción autorizada por **dracosoftie**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **dracosoftie**, traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **A través de una serie de correos electrónicos de un sitio de citas online, Harry cree que ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta. ¿El vínculo que han formado podrá sobrevivir después de que sus identidades sean reveladas?

* * *

**Gracias por esos 62 comentarios. Todos los comentarios han sido respondidos.**

**Perdonad el retraso, ¿vale? Nos vemos el domingo.**

* * *

Os habéis pasado por mis otras traducciones como: _**Deadly Dance, The Way to a Man's Heart y Date**** Blindness**._ Las dos primeras están finalizadas y las encontraréis en mi perfil. También podéis encontrar mi mini-drabble, ¡escrito por mí!: _**No preguntes si no quieres saber la respuesta.**_

Recordad que **_Date Blindess _**finaliza esta semana con su tercer capítulo, ¡os espero!

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Harry entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a la mesa de enfrente, inclinando la cabeza mientras Hermione marcaba con su varita la posición de los invitados en el banquete. Su tía Betty estaría sentada incómoda con brujas y magos, se dijo, tocando el pergamino de nuevo. El nombre de su tía apareció, uniéndose a los hombres de otros familiares en una mesa cercana a la parte trasera de la sala.

Hermione frunció el ceño, estudiando los cambios, mirando la lista de nombres que disminuían en su mano. Se mordió el labio, su tono fue vacilante al hablar.

—Me quedan pocos asientos—dijo, y Harry se preguntó si se estaba imaginando el temor en los ojos de ella—. Amigos en su mayoría. La familia ha sido fácil de colocar, y Molly y Arthur van a compartir mesa con Kingsley y otros trabajadores del Ministerio.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, sin saber qué podía tenerla tan angustiada. La planificación de la boda no había tenido problemas hasta ahora, ya que había estado tan militantemente organizada, con lo que Harry estaba seguro de que nada saldría mal a riesgo de temer la ira de Hermione.

—Yo quería ponerte en la mesa con nosotros, pero todo son parejas y…

—No te preocupes, Hermione—dijo él, sonriendo. Él podía entender con facilidad el motivo que preocupaba a su amiga—. No me importa estar con las migajas.

—Oh, Harry—ella gimió, mirándolo aún más angustiada por la broma—. En realidad no es así, sólo que…

—Estaba bromeando, Hermione—dijo, con sus labios contorneándose de la diversión. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa sobre el lugar que iba a ocupar en el banquete?

—Tenemos unos invitados que no esperábamos. Un par de compañeros de clase que creían que no podían asistir, y entonces Ginny me ha pedido que ponga dos personas más—dijo con cautela, encogiéndose mientras miraba a los nuevos nombres en la lista de invitados.

La gran mayoría eran amigables, claro, pero ella no los había planeado invitar. Pero los dos eran buenos de Theo y Ginny y de Neville y Daphne también. Y Theo había estado trabajando con ellos para abrir el nuevo club, y parecía una petición demasiado simple a la cual negarse. Por lo menos, tenía hasta ese momento, cuando se vio obligada a pensar dónde ponerlos.

—Los voy a poner contigo, ya que puedo confiar en ti—continuó, y el estómago de Harry dio un vuelco. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que estaba por venir—. Sé que vas hacer todo lo posible para que se sienta cómodos, cosa que no debería ser difícil, ya que son amigables con la mayoría.

Harry asintió, feliz de que no haberle contado lo que pasó la noche anterior en el Callejón Diagon durante la reunión. Sólo había pocas personas que se ajustaban a la descripción que su amiga le estaba dando, y acababa de ver a uno de ellos.

—Te sentaré por aquí—dijo ella, tocando con su varita a una mesa cerca de una habitación. Ella sabía que Harry odiaba estar sentado con la espalda al descubierto, así que colocarlo cerca de la pared tenía sentido. Ella había visto a Draco en eventos lo suficientemente largos para saber que también era una de sus preferencias.

—Con Malfoy—añadió Harry, arqueando una ceja cuando sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Y con Blaise—dijo ella tímidamente, encogiéndose mientras esperaba un berrinche.

—De acuerdo—dijo con serenidad, riéndose cuando ella lo miró boquiabierta ante la sorpresa—. Todos somos adultos, ahora, Hermione. No creo que no hechicemos con sólo vernos.

* * *

Draco insistió en cocinar, ya que él había mismo se había auto invitado a la cena. Ginny sólo había hecho una pequeña queja, puesto que él era un gran cocinero, y ella odiaba cocinar. Ella observó como Theo juagaba en la alfombra con Caleum, quien balbuceaba cosas sobre Freddie.

—Es fabuloso—dijo ella, cogiendo un trozo de hinojo de la tabla de cortar de Draco. El rubio estaba bastante elegante, de pie en la cocina cortando las verduras.

—Él ha estado hablando de ello durante todo el día, desde que le dije dónde íbamos esta noche—dijo Draco, pasándole a Ginny otro trozo de pera con sabor a anís.

—Parece saber mucho sobre bebés—agregó, mirando por encima del hombro para ver como Caleum le daba cuidadosamente un beso a la niña dormida sobre la frente.

—Ha estado practicando con los elfos domésticos—dijo Draco, con una sonrisa, colocando la olla con escaloñas asadas y champiñones al horno, sobre la encimera. Se giró, y movió la salsa de crema de ajo que estaba hirviendo en el fuego—. Está decido a ser el mejor primo que pueda ser.

—¿Primo?—preguntó Ginny, ganándose un manotazo en la muñeca cuando ella fue a coger con la mano una seta caliente.

—Neville y Daphne—explicó Draco, pasando cuidadosamente el crujiente bacon a trozos de papel de cocina para que absorbiese el aceite. Puso trozos de pollo en la sartén, dejando que chisporroteasen ante la grasa dejada ante el anterior alimento.

—Ah, sí—dijo ella, sentándose en un taburete junto a la mesa y apropiándose de un trozo de espinaca de la ensalada que estaba preparando Draco—. Supongo que serán primos, ¿no? Crecerán juntos, por lo menos.

Draco asintió, con un nudo en la garganta al pensar en pasar más años sin su hijo. No estaba preparado para hacer público a Caleum, sin embargo, y era muy difícil para él vivir en Francia. Tenía responsabilidades en Inglaterra – el apellido Malfoy, las empresas, la gente que trabajaba para él, incluso Caleum, que heredaría los beneficios de una cuidadosa gestión por parte de Draco en nombre de la familia y dinero al alcanzar la mayoría de edad.

—Escurre la pasta—dijo, esperando que ella no hubiese notado el tono ronco en su voz. No iba a pensar en cosas que no podían cambiar, al igual que su posición social y el efecto que tendría sobre Caleum una vez que supiese que un Malfoy. No tan tonto para creer que eso nunca sucedería, sólo quería limpiar el apellido tanto como pudiese antes de que eso sucediese—. Casi está listo.

Trabajaron juntos en un cómodo silencio durante unos minutos más, dando los últimos retoques a la comida. La mezcla de la pasta con lo demás ingredientes y la salsa en la parte superior, hizo que Ginny pusiera los ojos en blanco dando un resoplido de satisfacción exagerado y fingir un desmayo ante el producto finalizado.

* * *

—¿Todo está listo para mañana por la noche?—preguntó Charlie, inclinando el vaso hacia Harry mientras le hablaba. Todos los Weasley estaban de regreso en la ciudad ara la boda, la mayoría ansiosos por la despedida de soltero de Ron.

—Sí—dijo Harry, arrugando la nariz con disgusto fingiso—. Theo ha organizado visitas a ciertos pubs que concluirán en un club de striptease en el Callejón Knockturn.

Charlie sonrió, riendo cuando Bill les lanzó a ambos una mirada cautelosa.

—No estoy seguro…

—Todo va a ir bien, _Billywig_—bromeó Charlie, riendo mientras su hermano se puso rígido ante el odiado apodo de la infancia—. Sabes que Theo va querer volver a casa temprano por Freddie, y Hermione matará a Harry si ocurre algo inapropiado. Estarás de vuelta en los brazos de tu amada esposa antes de que te des cuenta.

Bill hizo una mueca, pensando en cómo escapar pronto – _antes _de que las mujeres se desnuden –. La sangre veela de Fleur estallaría si supiese que había estado en un club de striptease, lo cual elevaría sus mejorados sentidos.

—Te mantendré a salvo—dijo Harry, poniendo el vaso vacío de cerveza sobre la mesa—. Protegeré tu virtud y esas cosas. No te preocupes, _Billywig._

—Puf—gruñó Bill, cogiendo su chaqueta, que estaba en el respaldo de la silla. Puso un par de galeones sobre la mesa para pagar su parte de la comida y bebida, caminando diligentemente después de que Harry y su hermano se abriesen camino hacia la tienda de George para las cosas de la fiesta.

* * *

Theo estaba limpiando los platos, rechazando la ayuda de Draco alegando que él había cocinado, así que otro debía limpiar. Aprovechó la oportunidad para interrogar Ginny, quien acaba de volver de acostar en su cama a Freddy. Cal estaba en el suelo, coloreando la imagen de un hipogrifo muy deforme.

Ella lo miró apreciativamente, divertido de que Draco pareciese cohibido por algo. Habían estado hablando sobre el club durante la cena, por lo que probablemente no era eso. Además, eso era problema de Theo, no el suyo.

—Suéltalo ya—dijo ella, sonriendo cuando él se estremeció ante su franqueza.

—¿Es tan obvio?—preguntó él, con sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas. _Debo estar perdiendo práctica_, pensó irónicamente, en cuclillas al lado de Caleum en el suelo para recoger algunos colores dispersos. Sonrió al pensar en lo que diría su padre si viese a su nieto colorear con instrumentos muggles.

—Para mí, por lo menos—dijo ella, sentándose en el sofá con las piernas dobladas debajo de ella, cómodamente. Era una noche fría – especialmente para ser principios de julio –, y ella se tapó los hombros con una de las mantas de su hija.

—Necesito consejo—admitió, observándola con atención—Ayer me encontré con alguien – alguien del pasado – y, no sé, pasó algo.

"Yo necesito un consejo", admitió, observándola con atención. "Me encontré con alguien ayer - a alguien de nuestro pasado - y, no sé, algo pasó."

Esperó, ya fuera por el vituperio o la risa, y al no recibir ninguno, siguió adelante.

—Es ridículo, porque nunca hemos sido cercanos, y no puede ser otra cosa que atracción física. No he hablado con él en años. Quiero decir, nos hemos visto en fiestas, ceremonias… pero nunca hemos hablado, pero anoche nos dimos la mano, y te juro que había chispa…

Se interrumpió, encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba tratando de explicar su sorprendente atracción sobre Harry Potter a Ginny Weasley. La ironía no pasó desapercibida para él, pero ella era la única persona que lo podía entender. Ella dejó la suposiciones, cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba hablando.

—Él fue porque George no podía—dijo ella, sorprendida cuando Draco asintió sin convicción—. Oh—dijo ella, incapaz de saber que decir. ¿Draco estaba buscando consejo para tratar de follarse a Harry?

—Sólo quería saber, cuando vosotros eráis… ya sabes, ¿alguna vez tuviste la sensación, no sé, de que te transmite energía cuando te toca?

Ella negó con la cabeza sin decir nada, todavía incapaz de procesar lo que estaba oyendo. En cualquier otro momento, ella consideraría ayudarlo, pero sabía que Harry estaba con alguien. Casi.

Dejó escapar un suspiro inestable, que se convirtió en una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Probablemente no fue nada. _Sé _que no ha sido nada. Nos odiamos el uno al otro. Eso no va a cambiar, no importa lo civilizados que seamos en público. Todavía es Harry Potter y yo Draco Malfoy—dijo con tono amargo, recordándoselo. Trayendo a la mente la mirada que el mago de ojos esmeraldas le dio ayer sobre la mención de la Sociedad Divitae.

Ella asintió distraídamente, preguntándose cómo ella nunca se había dado cuenta de la atracción entre los dos hombres. Ahora era tan obvio – todos esos años de peleas, de odio intenso entre ellos –, no era de extrañar que Draco hubiese sentido chispas al tocarlo.

Draco sonrió, la culpa que obtuvo la noche anterior le abandonó. Podría sentirse atraído por Potter, pero no movería ni un dedo. La reacción de Ginny no había hecho más que convencerlo de que era una absoluta loca, tan sólo, considerarlo. ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo si las cosas iban tan bien con Gryffin? Su atracción que había sentido por Potter, era como si le hubiese sido infiel, pero aquí sentado con Ginny, se dio cuenta de que fue la chispa del momento, algo que probablemente no volvería a suceder. Después de todo, ¿cuántas veces él y Potter estrecharían la mano?

—Ha sido un pensamiento al azar, dijo, con la confianza de vuelta—. Pero _él_ está bastante bueno, ¿verdad?

Sonrió cuando Ginny se rió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Se mordió el labio, insegura de lo mucho que pudiese contar Draco. Ella no quería que suspirase por Harry ya que a lo mejor no estaba disponible, después de todo.

—Harry…

—No me importa—dijo rápidamente, levantando sus manos para detenerla—. Es discutible, al menos. He conocido a alguien. Todavía estamos empezando, pero creo que podría funcionar.

Ella sonrió, sorprendida de lo que feliz que se sentía por Draco – y por la forma en que la decepción había abierto paso a la felicidad –, ya que bajo circunstancias diferentes, ella realmente creía que Harry y Draco podrían ser buenos el uno para el otro.

—Eso es maravilloso. ¿Lo llegarás a la boda? ¿Cuándo podremos conocerlo?

Su sonrisa se esfumó un poco, y Ginny se preguntó que había dicho de malo. ¿Draco tenía dudas en ir a la boda de Ron y Hermione? ¿Había decidido que sería demasiado incómodo?

—Er, no—dijo sonriendo tímidamente—. Nos hemos encontrado el uno al otro en el sitio de citas de Pansy. No lo conozco en persona todavía.

Ella sonrió débilmente ante una sensación de malestar que hormigueaba en su estómago. Cambió de tema, hablando sobre los problemas que Hermione estaba teniendo para encontrar el tipo de flores que ella quería, y que aparentemente no era la estación del año indicada en Inglaterra para que floreciesen, y estaba enfadada con Molly porque se había hecho cargo del banquete en vez de dejárselo a ella.

Charlaron sobre los planes de boda un rato más, y Draco le dio algunas sugerencias para la despedida de soltero de Ron cuando el mago se le unió para limpiar la cocina. Draco y Caleum no se quedaron mucho tiempo, ya que tenía que llevar al joven a casa y acostarlo

Espero a que las llamas verdes se hubiesen desvanecido antes de tirar un poco de polvos flu, orando porque Neville estuviese en su casa y no en el castillo.

—Cottage Longbottom

—_Bon soir_, Ginny—la saludó Neville, sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza mientras ella le preguntaba si podía pasar un momento.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Las últimas de Freddie han salido bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, caminando directamente hacia el mueble bar y puso dos copas de whisky de fuego.

—Draco se ha quedado a cenar. Parece que ha conocido a alguien. Online—su miraba era firme mientras estudiaba a Neville. Ella lo vio ponerse rígido, lo cual confirmaba sus sospechas—. Neville, ¿qué coño está pasando?

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	13. Capítulo 13

Traducción autorizada por **dracosoftie**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **dracosoftie**, traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **A través de una serie de correos electrónicos de un sitio de citas online, Harry cree que ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta. ¿El vínculo que han formado podrá sobrevivir después de que sus identidades sean reveladas?

* * *

**Gracias por esos 69 comentarios. Todos los comentarios han sido respondidos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Para: _MustLoveQuidditch __. MagicalDatingOnline uk_

De: _IntrospectiveIntellectual __. __ MagicalDatingOnline uk_

_Martes, 01 de julio 2008 22:15_

_Re: ¿Estás ahí?_

_Ya he vuelto de la cena. ¿Estás ahí?_

_Sly_

* * *

Draco dio un sorbo de whisky, disfrutando del sabor a roble que se arremolinaba sobre su lengua. Por mucho que le gustase el picante adicional del whisky de fuego, le había llevado a disfrutar de una o dos copas del muggle de vez en cuando. Estaba a favor de un rico escocés como el que estaba saboreando, que había sido destilado cerca de Hogsmeade o un bourbon fruiter americano, como el que había traído de sus frecuentes viajes al extranjero.

_Parece que la noche lo merece_, se dijo, dando otro sorbo de la copa de cristal. _No podía creer que reconociese que le atraía Harry Potter ante Ginny, más que nadie_, pensó, un poco sensible después de haberse bebido tres copas. Era inusual para él tener una copa de whisky muggle, pero por lo general prefería el de fuego, más familiar si lo que buscaba era emborracharse.

Miró la pantalla de su ordenador portátil, impaciente por la respuesta de Gryffin. Después de pasar una parte considerable de la noche, obsesionado con Harry Potter, realmente quería la fácil comodidad de hablar con el hombre. _Gryffin es divertido y relajado, nada tenso y critico como Potter_, pensó con una mueca en los labios.

Draco se frotó la barbilla, preguntándose si debía confesar su atracción por el hombre cuando hablase con Gryffin. Parecía una cosa sin importancia, pero ¿y si Potter y Gryffin eran amigos? Ambos eran Gryffindor, por lo que era más que posible. ¿Cómo se sentiría tener una cita con Gryffin y correr hacia el mago de pelo azabache? Draco arrugó la nariz mientras miraba su vaso medio lleno de whisky, diciéndose que sería el último. Sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo ridículos.

Harry tropezó al salir de la red flu, casi perdiendo el control de la voluminosa caja en sus manos. George le había proporcionado numerosas bromas y chistes para la despedida de soltero de mañana, y Harry se había ofrecido para hacerse cargo de ello. Se imaginó que le dio la oportunidad de mirar a través de la caja y quitar cualquier cosa que verdaderamente fuese vergonzosa - o, a sabiendas de que mutilase o hiriese - , para Ron. Charlie no bromeó ante la idea de que Hermione los mataría si la fiesta se les iba de las manos.

Colocó la caja contra su cadera y cerró la red flu detrás de él con su varita y se alejó de ella. No le permitiría pasar a Charlie - incitado por George o Bill - intentara algo de nuevo. Observó su sofá, como si pensara que la muñeca inchable que había sido puesta esa mañana todavía estuviera ahí. Por supuesto que la había desvanecido, pero el recuerdo del pintalabios rosa fuerte y los voluminosos pechos todavía estaban recientes. _Estúpido idiota_, pensó con cariño, un poco feliz de que Charlie pensara lo suficiente en él como para bromearlo así.

Harry no veía a menudo al domador de dragones, ya que seguía trabajando en la reserva en Rumania. Pero cuando los hombres Weasley se juntaban, todos ellos parecían tomar la sexualidad de Harry como un reto personal. Esta vez había sido una muñeca inchable. La navidad pasada, Percy había manipulado su reproductor muggle de DVD para que comenzara a mostrar una desagradable película porno de lesbianas cuando él había entrado a la habitación… con los padres de Hermione. Siempre pasaba algo con ellos y sabía que las bromas serían aun peores mañana por la noche. Todo era de buena fe, los Weasley no tenían problema con su preferencia sexual, pero aun así algunas veces todavía era irritante. Especialmente cuando no estaba saliendo con nadie.

Sonrió, puso la caja en la mesa de la cocina y mientras caminaba hacia el estudio iba moviendo la varita para apagar las luces a su paso. Era tarde, pero quería ir a ver si Sly había escrito.

* * *

Para: _IntrospectiveIntellectual __. MagicalDatingOnline uk_

De: _MustLoveQuidditch __. __ MagicalDatingOnline uk_

_Martes, 01 de julio 2008 11:34 pm_

_Re: Ahora sí_

_Lo siento por el retraso…estaba con unos amigos. ¿Aún estás?_

_Gryffin_

* * *

Para: _MustLoveQuidditch __. MagicalDatingOnline uk_

De: _IntrospectiveIntellectual __. __ MagicalDatingOnline uk_

_Martes, 01 de julio 2008 11:38 pm_

_Re: Sigo aquí._

_Estoy despierto, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo. He bebido un poco demasiado de whisky, y probablemente no debería quedarme_

_Sly_

* * *

Para: _IntrospectiveIntellectual __. MagicalDatingOnline uk_

De: _MustLoveQuidditch __. __ MagicalDatingOnline uk_

_Martes, 01 de julio 2008 11:42 pm_

_Re: ¿Bebido?_

_Entonces ha sido una buena cena. ¿Demasiado bebido para escribir?_

_Gryffin_

* * *

Para: _MustLoveQuidditch __. MagicalDatingOnline uk_

De: _IntrospectiveIntellectual __. __ MagicalDatingOnline uk_

_Martes, 01 de julio 2008 23:45_

_Re: No_

_Demasiado bebido como para tener sentido, creo._

* * *

Para:_ IntrospectiveIntellectual __. MagicalDatingOnline uk_

De:_ MustLoveQuidditch __. __ MagicalDatingOnline uk_

_Martes, 01 de julio 2008 23:49_

_Re: Entiendo._

_Con mayor razón debemos conversar. Podría aprovecharse de tu estado y descubrir quién eres en realidad._

_Gryffin_

* * *

_Para__:_ MustLoveQuidditch . MagicalDatingOnline uk

_De__:_ IntrospectiveIntellectual .  MagicalDatingOnline uk

_Martes, 01 de julio 2008 11:51 pm_

_Re: ¿Qué?_

_¡Creía que eras un Gryffindor! ¡Qué inmoral! Me siento decepcionado. Se supone que tienes que ser amable y honorable._

* * *

Para:_ IntrospectiveIntellectual __. MagicalDatingOnline uk_

De:_ MustLoveQuidditch __. __ MagicalDatingOnline uk_

_Martes, 01 de julio 2008 23:57_

_Re: Shhh_

_Te voy a contar un pequeño secreto. Pude elegir entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. El sombrero me dejó escoger ya que podría haber sido puesto en cualquiera de las dos casas. Escogí Gryffindor, pero conforme han pasado los años me he preguntado sí elegí la casa correcta._

_En realidad, hoy estuve pensando en ello. Quiero decir, en la decisión de ser un Gryffindor. Ayer pasó algo y me llevó a pensar en Slytherin, a preguntarme qué tan diferentes serían las cosas si hubiera sido una serpiente. Hay momentos en que la idea es atrayente._

_Estoy divagando. Lo siento. Entonces, ¿te vas a la cama? Me temo que mañana por la noche no estaré. ¿Hablamos el jueves?_

_Gryffin_

* * *

_Para__:_ MustLoveQuidditch . MagicalDatingOnline uk

_De__:_ IntrospectiveIntellectual .  MagicalDatingOnline uk

_Miércoles, 02 de julio 2008 12:06a.m._

_Re: Buenas noche_

_Estás divagando, y yo estoy borracho. Vaya dos. Hablamos jueves, entonces._

_Sly_

* * *

—En serio, Hermione, creo que tengo el túnel carpiano —lloriqueó Harry, repitiendo el hechizo la que seguramente debería haber sido la centésima vez.

—Si tienes túnel carpiano, Harry Potter, no es a causa de _esto_ —dijo ella lanzándole una mirada desaprobatoria. Él se sonrojó, olas de mortificación lo recorrieron de nuevo cuando recordó a George preguntándole sobre los anillos para encantados para la polla… en frente de Hermione, durante el almuerzo que Molly había organizado para la pareja esa mañana—. Dijiste que ayudarías. Todavía nos faltan más de cien, así que a trabajar.

—¿Cien? —gritó incrédulo.

Hermione apretó los dientes, agitando su varita mientras completaba otro detalle por parte de los novios. Estaban poniendo hechizos de _Stasis_ sobre pequeñas ásteres, lo cual le permitiría a las plantas sobrevivir hasta que los invitados pudieran llevarlas a casa y plantarlas. Había sido idea de Daphne el darle a los invitados de la boda un recuerdo que realmente pudieran usar y Neville había cultivado ciento cuarenta plantas a partir de semillas él mismo, prometiéndole a Hermione que para el otoño cada una de ellas florecería hasta ser una hermosa y saludable planta.

Ella bajó la mirada hilera tras hilera de pequeñas plantas, suspiró cuando estiró su dolorida espalda. Neville había planeado ayudarlos, ya que podía hacer los hechizos mucho más rápido que ellos, pero había estaba ocupado en el viñedo.

—Sólo has hecho media docena —estalló ella, sabiendo que estaba siendo irrazonable pero siendo incapaz de detenerse.

Harry hizo una mueca, escuchando la tensión subyacente y el cansancio en su voz. Había estado tan ocupada, entre los preparativos para la boda y el trabajo, y Ron difícilmente había sido de ayuda alguna. Ella no le había permitido al hombre hacer mucho, pero el hecho de él ni siquiera había hecho el esfuerzo de intentarlo, la molestaba aun más.

—¿Por qué no traes un poco de café? —preguntó Harry, mirando hacia la puerta—. Yo seguiré trabajando.

Ella titubeó, bajó la varita y la puso en la funda de su muñeca. Harry tenía razón. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, y un paseo para ir por un poco de café era la oportunidad perfecta.

—Volveré en diez minutos —prometió ella, apresurándose hacia la puerta.

Draco se apartó de su escritorio, frustrado. Había estado trabajado en los detalles de una venta importante sobre un terreno en Gales durante unas semanas y el vendedor acababa de retirarse. Sumando el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía desde esa mañana – no se había tomado una poción para la resaca, dejándose sufrir como un recordatorio de propasarse con el whisky -. La mañana había sido un desastre total y absoluto.

—Voy a salir, Madge—gritó mientras caminaba por delante del escritorio de su secretaria, sorprendiéndola.

Draco rara vez salía durante el día a menos que fuera a una reunión o ver a su hijo para el almuerzo, por lo que la bruja estaba un poco preocupada.

—¿Señor Malfoy?—preguntó ella, con las gafas colocadas en su nariz mientras redactaba un contrato—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, señor?

Negó con la cabeza, hizo una mueca y al hacerlo provocó que el dolor aumentase en su cabeza. Estaba decidido a no tomarse la poción, pero una buena dosis de cafeína podría tener los mismos resultados.

—Voy a tomarme un café—dijo, guiñándole un ojo a su paso.

Había estado trabajando constantemente desde que se fue, pero Harry se encogió cuando escuchó los pasos de Hermione acercándose. Había conseguido una docena de hechizos, lo que significaba que quedaban muchos por ejecutar. Estaban en la trastienda del negocio de George, dónde él tenía unas cuantas estanterías para preparar y almacenas las plantas hasta la boda del sábado.

Él no alzó la mirada cuando los pasos se detuvieron, aunque podía sentir su mirada obre él, mientras se agachaba y colocaba las planta junto a las demás. Vio una taza de café aparecer en su visión periférica, y Harry extendió la mano, cogiéndola sin apartar la vista de tu tarea.

—Gracias, Hermione—dijo distraídamente, dándole un sorbo mientras se levantaba lentamente, haciendo una mueca desagradable cuando la sangre volvió a fluir por sus piernas adormecidas.

—De nada—respondió una voz masculina ligeramente familiar, haciendo que Harry jadease de sorpresa y estuvo a punto de dejar caer la humeante taza.

—¿Malfoy?—preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que los pasos no pertenecían a Hermione, después de todo—. ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

* * *

—Bueno, creo que nos fue bien que nos ofreciera su ayuda—dijo Hermione, haciendo girar el tener en la pasta—. Y hemos acabado mucho más rápido de lo que hubiéramos hecho sin él.

—No estoy diciendo que no—respondió Harry, apartando su no tocada comida—. Sólo digo que ha sido toda una sorpresa.

Ron se acercó, y cambió el plato con el mago de pelo oscuro. No sería bueno desperdiciar la cena que Harry había preparado, después de todo.

—El es… diferente—dijo Ron, sorprendiendo a Harry y Hermione al defender a Draco—. Todos son diferentes ahora. El mundo ha cambiado.

Harry empujó a Ron, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Cuál fue tu primer hechizo que intentaste cuando estábamos en el Expreso de Hogwarts en primer año?—preguntó él, con la cabeza inclinada mientras miraba a Ron poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de esa estúpida rata? Además, según Hermione, no era un hechizo—dijo él, sacándole la lengua a la mujer que en un plazo de dos días, sería su mujer—. Escucha, sabelotodo, no he tomado poción multijugos. Sólo estoy diciendo que les un respiro.

Harry resopló y le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa a Ron.

—¿Al igual que el respiro que le das a Theo?

Ron sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros mientras cogía otro trozo de pan casero hecho por Harry.

—Es diferente—dijo él con facilidad, guiñándole un ojo a Harry—. Es de la familia. Es mi _trabajo_ hacer de su vida un infierno.

* * *

La música sonaba con fuerza, y Harry se sentía ligeramente mareado. Tal vez no había sido una buena idea beber, teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado en la cena. Se tambaleó ligeramente, con una sonrisa en sus labios cuando Charlie lo cogió.

—Pesas poco, Potter—se burló el hombre, ayudando a Harry a sentarlo en la zona privada del club donde hacía dos horas que habían llegado.

—No—protestó Harry, su lengua tenía una extraña sensación de espesor, mientras trataba de hablar.

Harry se estremeció cuando Bill le apuntó con su varita, tragando saliva mientras una náusea se apoderó de él. No estaba tan borracho como para no haber reconocido el hechizo de sobriedad que le golpeó, haciendo una mueca ante la sensación que se extendía por su cuerpo. Pensó en vomitar en ese momento, pero por suerte luchó por evitarlo.

—¿Podrías avisar la próxima vez?—le espetó, con el ceño fruncido hacia los hermanos, quienes se reían.

—A la _próxima_, no bebas tanto y tan rápido—dijo Bill, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No he vuelto a usar este hechizo desde que encontramos a Percy completamente abatido en el patio trasero después de proponerle matrimonio a Penélope la primera vez y ella le dijo que no.

Harry sonrió de mala gana. Se lo estaba pasando bien como para poder enfadarse con ellos. Incluso Percy había ido para celebrar los últimos días de soltería de su hermano. Miró alrededor del club – lleno de sobretodo, de sus amigos - y sonrió, riendo al ver a Ron bebiendo del cuerpo de Seamus.

—Espero que no se acuerde mañana—dijo Charlie con tristeza, mirando a Ron dar un bocado a un limón que tenía en los labios del irlandés.

—No lo hará—respondió Harry, levantando su sobrio cuerpo del asiento. Hechizó a Ron y a Seamus con un ligero _Obliviate, _haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de Charlie que nunca veía las cosas felices y divertidas.

—¿Blaise?—dijo Harry, y el mago de piel oscura, asumió que Harry le haría una broma sobre el beso que compartió con el joven Slytherin hace unos años cuando estaba borracho.

—Ambos _lamentaros_ eso mañana—dijo Charlie, listo para defender su honor – y su heterosexualidad.

—No, _Blaise—_repitió Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza por encima del hombro del mago que acaba de entrar en el club—. Él está aquí.

—¿Es él?—preguntó Charlie, girándose para observar al mago de piel oscura en la pista. Ellos realmente se habían hecho amigos, galvanizados por la experiencia humillante que habían compartido—. ¿Le has invitado?

Harry negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Debería haberlo hecho, ¿no? Honestamente no lo había considerado. Estaba a punto de ir en dirección al mago, que ahora estaba hablando con Theo y Ron en la barra, cuando vio una mata de cabello rubio pasar por delante del baño.

_¿Malfoy?_ El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, y repentinamente estaba muy contento por el hechizo de sobriedad lanzado por Bill. Había tenido un sueño inquietante sobre ese rubio cabrón la noche anterior, sin duda causada por el accidental encuentro y la fabulosa no-del-toda paja que había compartido con Sly más tarde. Había aceptado que su aparición en la tienda de bromas era a causa de la casualidad, pero en verdad: el destino lo odiaba.

Vio con horror como el estúpido rubio se abría paso entre la multitud, ¿cómo era posible que se viese tan elegante, mientras iba esquivando bailarines borrachos? Y se acercó al trío junto a la barra, casi gimiendo cuando Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda, inclinándose para hablar con él, ya que la fuerte música lo impedía. _Fabuloso_, pensó Harry, haciendo una mueca cuando vio a la cabeza rubia asintiendo a algo que Ron le había dicho. Probablemente lo había invitado a su próxima parada, el club de striptease al que Bill tenía tan preocupado.

Los ojos grises lo buscaban por todo el local lleno de gente, y el puso de Harry se aceleró cuando tuvieron contacto visual. _Es que él sólo me hace enfadar de manera irracional, incluso después de todo este tiempo,_ se explicó a sí mismo Harry, consciente de que la sangre de sus venas corría de una forma que no la había sentido antes. _La música_, pensó, preguntándose por qué había tardado tanto rato en hacerle efecto el sonido ensordecedor. Harry le hizo a una camarera una seña, y cogió dos vasos con un líquido verde neón de la bandeja y puso un galeón en su lugar. Se los tomó sin vacilación, sin saborear el gusto dulzón del alcohol cuando lo tragó.

* * *

Draco se recostó contra la tela aterciopelada, observando la escena ante él con diversión. No es que no apreciase la belleza de las mujeres desnudas bailando sobre un escenario, era sólo que no les encontraba un real atractivo. Grandes pechos, piernas largas y bien torneadas nunca le habían llamado la atención, aunque su ex-esposa poseía ambas.

Vio a una bruja girando en torno a una barra, haciendo cosas con él que no eran anatómicamente posibles, sus labios en inclinaron en una sonrisa cuando Blaise se inclinó hacia delante, colocando un brillante galeón en el escaso tanga. El dinero desapareció de nuevo - Draco se pregunto qué tipo de hechizo era el que había usado, curioso de cómo ellas hacían semejante complejidad de magia -, ya que el tejido no hubiese soportado el peso de una moneda de oro por mucho tiempo.

Draco desvió la mirada, evitando escrupulosamente el contacto visual con otros clientes. No entendía el impulso de sentarse en una habitación con docenas de hombres viendo a mujeres desnudarse. Decenas de hombres _excitados_. Sus ojos se posaron en Harry involuntariamente, pareciendo inmune a los encantos de la bien dotada bruja.

Había escuchado que Potter era gay, por supuesto, pero nunca lo había confirmado hasta esa noche. Se preguntó si Potter no se sentía atraído por las mujeres en absoluto o estaba ahí por Weasley. Draco lo vio beber una nueva copa - la sexta desde que habían entrado en el club hacía menos de una hora -. No tenía ni idea de que Potter fuese tan borracho.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo, cariño?—una camarera arrastró las palabra, dándole a Draco, para ella, su mirada más insinuante.

—No, gracias—dijo, poniendo un galeón en la bandeja, de igual modo. Ella sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, y se fue a otra mesa.

Había decidido no beber alcohol esa noche, así que estaba con su bebida no alcohólica. Acaba de deshacerse del dolor de cabeza producido la noche anterior, y no tenía ninguna prisa por repetirlo.

—Tan preciosa—escuchó a Ron cuando una bruja en topless se inclinó hacia delante, con la intención de darle al novio un baile erótico.

Draco esperó un segundo, esperando a que Potter interviniese. Seguramente eso estaba en la lista de actividades prohibidas esa noche. Lo había discutido con Hermione ese mismo día mientras tomaban un café, después de que ella le hubiese invitado a él y a Blaise. No estaba en sus planes hacerle caso, pero luego se acordó de que Gryffin no iba a estar disponible esa noche.

—Weasley, no—espetó Draco, inclinándose sobre Theo y Blaise para coger la ropa del pelirrojo cuando era evidente que Potter estaba demasiado borracho para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿No?—preguntó Ron, con voz angustiada.

—No—dijo Draco con firmeza, colocando un par de galeones sobre la mesa ante la mala cara de la bruja. Ellos desaparecieron rápidamente, y así lo hizo, yéndose a otra mesa—. Me lo agradecerás mañana, confía en mí.

Arqueó una ceja ante Blaise, quien se veía un poco cansado. Theo estaba totalmente borracho, pero no tanto como Potter o Weasley, quienes miraban a su alrededor con una enorme sonrisa en sus caras completamente borrachos.

El mago de piel oscura, asintió, dándole un codazo a Theo. Se las arregló para lanzarle a Potter otro hechizo de sobriedad, y varios hombres que Draco reconoció vagamente fueron a ayudar al desorientado mago de pelo oscuro y al novio, sacándolos fuera del club.

—¿Podeis llevarlos a casa?—preguntó Charlie, con los ojos puestos hacia la mujer que acababa de dejar—. Creo que me voy a quedar.

Seamus y Dean decidieron quedarse, dejando a Theo y a Blaise para que ayudasen a Draco a llevar a casa a los dos hombres. Ellos decidieron que aparecerse era demasiado peligroso en su actual estado – y Draco estaba demasiado cansado como para poder llevarlos todos a la vez – y optaron por la red flu del Caldero Chorrante.

Draco no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía cada uno de ellos, pero Theo sí, por lo que se hizo cargo, dando una dirección que le sonaba vagamente familiar al rubio. Cuando entraron por la chimenea, se dio cuenta de que era el ancestral hogar de los Black. Había estado un par de veces allí de niño, pero se acordaba de que era mucho más sucia y oscura de lo que era ahora

Ayudó a Blaise a poner a Ron sobre el sofá de cuero negro. Cuando se convenció de que el pelirrojo no caería, Blaise se fue hacia Theo, observándolo intentar subir las escaleras con Harry.

—Su dormitorio esta allí. ¿Pues lanzar un para que pese menos? Voy a llevarlo—dijo, con un suspiro de alivio cuando el hechizo de Draco hizo que el hombre dormido, pesase menos.

—¿Qué hacemos con él?—preguntó Blaise, inclinando la cabeza hacia Ron, que también se había dormido.

—Volveré por él—dijo Theo, desapareciendo por las escaleras. Alzó la voz y Draco asumió que el dormitorio de Potter estaba en alguna parte del segundo piso—. Pude dormir la mona en el cuarto de invitados.

Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar alrededor del estudio de Potter, sonriendo al ver su ordenador portátil abierto sobre el escritorio. Pensó que la mayoría de magos y brujas de su edad tenían uno de ellos ahora, a pesar de que era molesto protegerlos contra el ambiente mágico de la mayoría de hogares de magos. Estaba ansioso por llegar a casa para comprobar esperanzado de si Gryffin había cambiado de opinión acerca de salir y que le enviase un correo después de todo.

* * *

**Notas de traductor: **En el próximo capítulo… ¡el encuentro tan esperado! ¡Os espero!

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	14. Capítulo 14

Traducción autorizada por **dracosoftie**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **dracosoftie**, traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **A través de una serie de correos electrónicos de un sitio de citas online, Harry cree que ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta. ¿El vínculo que han formado podrá sobrevivir después de que sus identidades sean reveladas?

* * *

**Gracias por esos 76 comentarios. Todos los comentarios han sido respondidos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Harry se puso en alerta inmediatamente, su cabeza le dolió cuando se sentó rápidamente. Entró en pánico cuando notó que su varita no estaba bajo su almohada, donde usualmente la dejaba cuando dormía, pero un vistazo rápido a la habitación y a sí mismo, le aseguró que todo estaba bien. Sólo había dormido vestido, con su varita aun en su funda de la muñeca.

¿Dormir vestido? Harry se miró a sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Y por qué sentía como si una manada de hipogrifos bailara tango en su cráneo? Tragó pesadamente, hizo una mueca por el horrendo sabor en su boca. Merlín, ¿qué había hecho anoche?

Despertó por completo cuando escuchó de nuevo el peculiar sonido, agradeció brevemente a sus reflejos perfeccionados durante la guerra por sacarlo de golpe de su adormecimiento inducido por el alcohol para alertarlo de un problema. Habían pasado años desde que había necesitado empuñar su varita para protegerse, pero el instinto todavía estaba ahí.

Salió de la cama e hizo una mueca cuando sus músculos protestaron por el movimiento. Se dio cuenta de que la noche anterior, por lo menos, había conseguido quitarse los zapatos. Agradecido por el sigilo añadido por sus pies con calcetines, caminó por el pasillo, con la varita fuera mientras buscaba el extraño ruido.

_Ahí,_ pensó, se giró bruscamente cuando el áspero sonido hizo eco a través del pasillo. Sonaban como… ¿ronquidos? ¿Viniendo del baño? Empujó la puerta para abrirla, listo para aturdir o desarmar de ser necesario a cualquiera que se encontrara ahí.

Harry bajó su varita, su corazón todavía estaba acelerado. Ron estaba acurrucado en la bañera, totalmente vestido, la imagen de la miseria absoluta. Harry se preguntó cómo es que Ron había terminado ahí, buscó en su memoria cualquier pista de la noche anterior.

Recordaba estar bebiendo en el club con Bill y Charlie, y el hechizo de sobriedad con el que Bill lo había golpeado. Y luego… oh, demonios, _Malfoy_ llegó. Todo después de eso estaba borroso. Harry no sabía si había hablado con el rubio.

O peor. Harry soltó un quejido, desplomándose contra la pared. Un caliente sonrojo inundó sus mejillas mientras se preguntaba lo que podría haberle dicho al Slytherin en su ebrio estado. _¿Me gustaría doblarte sobre la barra y follarte hasta dejarte sin sentido? _Posiblemente. _¡Ey, Malfoy! ¿Por qué no cierras tu maldita boca antes de que te meta algo en ella?_ Mucho más probable. Harry pasó una mano por su cabello, hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando se encontró algo pegajoso. _¿Pegajoso?_ Tragó duro, preguntándose que podría haber sucedido que hubiera resultado en algo pegajoso en su cabello. Oh, Merlín. No se había ofrecido a recrear su sueño, ¿o sí?

Harry gimió, cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando una náusea pasó sobre él ante el pensamiento. Buscó en el armario de medicinas, sus manos se cerraron sobre la última botella de poción para la resaca. Le dio un vistazo rápido a Ron, todavía desmayado en la bañera, antes de destaparla y tomársela de un solo trago. Podía ir a comprar otra para Ron más tarde. Esto era una _emergencia._ Necesitaba estar recobrar su juicio si iba a averiguar que había hecho la noche anterior.

Le lanzó un rápido hechizo de acolchonamiento a la bañera, con la esperanza de que le ayudara a Ron a estar más cómodo. No dudaba que hubiera una buena razón para que su amigo hubiera decidido dormir ahí, y estaba renuente a moverlo hasta que el pelirrojo tuviera algo que asentara su estómago.

Se apresuró escaleras abajo, se dirigió a su estudio para poder hacer algunas llamadas por flu. Sintió una punzada de culpa y arrepentimiento cuando notó su laptop, todavía abierta sobre su escritorio. ¿Qué tal si _había_ hecho algo con alguien? Arrugó la nariz, disgustado con su inhabilidad para admitirlo, incluso para sí mismo, que siendo realistas, no sólo habría sido _alguien_, habría sido _Malfoy_. Había estado ridículamente atraído por el bastardo cuando coincidieron en la junta, y en cada oportunidad que tenía de verlo desde entonces. Harry sabía que si fuera honesto, tendría que admitir que el cosquilleo que sintió la noche anterior cuando Malfoy había entrado al bar no había nacido enteramente de la ira o la frustración.

Pero el ordenador abierto le recordó a Sly, y su corazón se comprimió. ¿Qué tal si _había_ hecho algo? ¿Dónde dejaría eso su relación con él? Una nota pegada en la pantalla llamó su atención, y se inclinó para agarrarla.

_H —_

_Es vergonzosa tu poca tolerancia, amigo mío. Ron está metido arriba, en la habitación para huéspedes._

_Cuida de él. Hermione me mataría si descubriera la mitad de lo que hicimos anoche, y Ginny se lo permitiría._

_—T_

Harry la leyó de nuevo, inseguro de si estar preocupado o aliviado. ¿La mitad de lo que habían hecho? ¿Había hecho algo estúpido?

El moreno estaba a punto de encender la computadora para revisar su correo electrónico, después de todo había pasado más de un día desde que había hablado con Sly, cuando la red flu rugió con vida.

—¡Harry James Potter! —gritó Hermione en el momento en el que entró a la habitación, moviendo salvajemente una copia del diario _El Profeta._

—Eh, ¿Hermione? —Harry se estremeció, preguntándose que había visto ella en el periódico. ¿Anoche había habido periodistas ahí? Hizo una mueca. ¿_Por qué_ no había pensado en revisarlo?

—Exactamente, ¿_qué_ significa esto? —preguntó ella, su voz goteaba veneno mientras arrojaba el periódico sobre el escritorio—. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Y por qué _Malfoy_ estaba ahí?

Harry palideció. ¿Había una fotografía de ellos dos en _El_ _Profeta_? Sus rodillas temblaron, y se sentó pesadamente en la silla de su escritorio. Merlín. Pero _El_ _Profeta_ no imprimiría fotografías de cosas como _esas,_ ¿o sí? Seguramente no.

—Él… yo… nosotros… puedo explicarlo… —tartamudeó Harry, estiró una mano temblorosa hacia el papel para ver exactamente _qué_ necesitaba explicar.

Le dio la vuelta, preparándose para lo inimaginable. O muy imaginable, si sus sueños fueran algo en lo que podía basarse. Harry abrió la boca para defenderse, pero la cerró abruptamente, callado en corto por la fotografía.

Malfoy. Manteniendo a Ron en su asiento mientras él alejaba a una muy hermosa, y sobre todo borrosa, bruja desnuda. Harry era visible en el fondo, evidentemente dormido con su cabeza sobre la mesa. La mesa que parecía… Harry enfocó con los ojos, inclinándose más cerca de la foto, como si estuviera cubierta de algo pegajoso. Como una bebida derramada.

Levantó una mano hasta su cabeza, sintiendo de nuevo los mechones pegajosos y enredados.

_Oh._

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Hermione, golpeteando con su pie mientras lo observaba.

—Eh, ¿lo lamento? —ofreció poco convincentemente, se encogió cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe que provenía de arriba. Aparentemente Ron había despertado.

—Oh, lo lamentarás —siseó ella, agarró el periódico del escritorio y salió rápidamente escaleras arriba—. Ambos lo lamentareis _mucho_.

La vio alejarse, sintiendo simpatía por el saludo que Ron iba a recibir, y sin el beneficio de la poción para la resaca que Harry tenía. Se permitió relajarse en la silla, exhalando un suspiro de alivio. Sus miedos habían sido ridículos. _Odiaba_ a Malfoy. _Por supuesto_ que ellos no habrían hecho nada juntos. Harry descartó sus preocupaciones anteriores, preguntándose si las pociones para la resaca contenían alguna clase de alucinógeno efecto secundario. En serio. ¿Él y _Malfoy_?

* * *

Draco negó con la cabeza tristemente hacia Blaise, quién estaba desparramado en el sofá de su oficina cuando él regresó de una junta en Gringotts.

—Te sientes un poco mal, ¿no? —preguntó, sonriendo con satisfacción mientras ponía una bolsa con sándwiches en el regazo de su amigo.

Blaise murmuró algo ininteligible, amortiguado por el brazo envuelto sobre su cara. Draco sonrió, dirigió su varita a las sombras que cubrían las ventanas. La luz se vertió en la habitación, y Blaise se quejó, volviendo su cara.

—¿Sin poción para la resaca? —preguntó Draco y convocó uno de los sándwiches de la bolsa. Había trabajado durante el almuerzo y se moría de hambre.

—Tomé una —dijo Blaise, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se sentó, frotándose las manos fuertemente sobre la cara.

—¿Y aun así te sientes así de mal? —preguntó Draco, preocupado. La poción debería haberse hecho cargo de las náuseas o dolor de cabeza que quedaran de anoche.

—Estoy bien —dijo el mago, buscando en la bolsa su sándwich. Quitó la carne y el queso, y comió sólo la pieza de pan.

Draco masticó pensativamente, estudiando la cara pálida de su amigo. Usualmente, Blaise se recuperaba rápidamente de la resaca, y en verdad, no había estado terriblemente ebrio la noche anterior.

—No lo estás —dijo Draco bruscamente, puso su almuerzo a un lado para examinar a Blaise más de cerca. Quitó los pies del hombre fuera de la mesa de café, se agachó junto a él para poner una fría mano en la afiebrada frente.

—Quítate —murmuró Blaise, dándole desganadamente un empujón a Draco. Lo ignoró, y lanzó varios hechizos de diagnostico sobre él. Draco llamó a Marge y le pidió que le trajera al mago un vaso con agua.

—Creo que tienes gripe o algo así —dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

—No —dijo Blaise, temblando ligeramente—. Estoy bien.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, sonrió cuando Madge entró a la habitación. Miró desaprobadoramente a Blaise durante unos momentos, y ejecutó los mismos hechizos que había hecho Draco, y llegó a la misma conclusión.

—Usted no tiene que estar aquí, señor Zabini —lo regañó, asegurándose de que se bebiera el agua que le había traído—. Debería estar en casa, descansando.

Blaise le dio una débil sonrisa, y movió las cejas:

—¿Es una oferta, dulce Madge?

—Oh, usted —dijo ella, golpeándolo cariñosamente cuando se marchaba, un suave sonrojo teñía sus mejillas—. Hágalo ir a casa, señor Malfoy. Está demasiado enfermo como para estar aquí.

Draco sonrió, extendió una mano para ayudar a Blaise a levantarse del sofá. Se aseguraría de que el hombre fuera a la cama, aunque él mismo tuviera que ponerlo ahí.

—Vamos. Iré por flu a casa contigo, me aseguraré de que tengas todo lo que necesites. Estoy seguro de que Madge ya está enviando una lechuza con una orden a la boticaria para cualquier poción que necesites.

* * *

Para:_MustLoveQuidditch _

De:_ IntrospectiveIntellectual _

_Jueves, 3 de julio, 2008 7:06 p.m._

Re:_ Buenas noches._

_¿Vas a estar esta noche? He tenido un día espantoso, y tengo que relajarme. No es como suena. Sólo busco charlar. Me temo que estoy demasiado exhausto como para hacer algo más esta noche._

_Un buen amigo tiene gripe, y he pasado todo el día yendo por flu de su casa al trabajo, asegurándome de que está bien y también haciéndome cargo de todas sus reuniones. El medimago dice que va a estar enfermo varios días, por lo menos. En este momento estamos increíblemente ocupados, y encima, él y yo íbamos a ir a un evento este fin de semana, uno que yo estaba temiendo, y ahora voy a tener que ir solo._

_Tal vez no deberíamos chatear esta noche. Estoy de muy mal humor, y no hay ninguna razón para también arruinar tu día._

_Sly._

* * *

Para: _IntrospectiveIntellectual _

De:_ DebeAmarElQuidditch _

_Jueves, 3 de julio, 2008 7:22 p.m._

Re:_ No, aquí estoy_

_Qué clase de Gryffindor sería si no tomara este reto, ¿eh? Además, tú me alegraste cuando yo estaba de mal humor hace algunas noches, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es devolverte el favor._

_¿Nos vemos en el chat? Te enviaré el link._

_Gryffin._

* * *

_IntrospectiveIntellectual ha entrado a la sala._

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Bienvenido._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual:_ _Y ya te he hablado de mi día de mierda. ¿Cómo ha estado el tuyo?_

_MustLoveQuidditch: Aburrido. La mayoría de mis días son aburridos. Soy una persona muy aburrida._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Me cuesta creer eso._

_MustLoveQuidditch: No, es verdad, en serio._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿No fuiste tú el que sugirió esos anillos encantados para la polla?_

_MustLoveQuidditch: Bueno, sí. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual:_ _Una persona aburrida no sería capaz de salir con eso. Ergo, no eres aburrido. _

_MustLoveQuidditch: ¿Ergo? _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿Tienes algún problema con mi vocabulario? _

_MustLoveQuidditch: Sólo me divierte lo… grande… que es. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Puedes hacer referencias sexuales de las cosas más inocuas. _

_MustLoveQuidditch: Es un talento, en verdad. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:¿Te sientes menos gruñón? _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Nunca soy gruñón. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Y tampoco uso palabras como gruñón. _

_MustLoveQuidditch: ¿Irritable? _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _¿Cascarrabias? _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _¿Mordaz? _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _¿Cáustico? _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _¿Acerbo? _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Para._

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Me he equivocado. Nunca eres gruñón. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual:__Sí, me siento mejor. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _De nada. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Entonces, el evento de este fin de semana, ¿es por trabajo no por diversión? _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Un poco de ambos. Muchos viejos amigos van a estar ahí, y también algunos clientes. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Yo también tengo algo que hacer este fin de semana. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Eso suena mal. Es algo de lo que estoy feliz de hacer, pero al mismo tiempo lo estoy temiendo. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ ¿_Negocios o placer? _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Placer, pero no lo pongas de esa manera, por favor. Evoca malas imágenes. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿? _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Es sólo que va a estar alguien ahí que preferiría no ver. Especialmente sin pensar en ese contexto. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿Un antiguo amante? _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _¡NO! _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Lo lamento, no. Nada como eso. Es complicado. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Sé lo que quieres decir. Yo estoy en una situación como esa. Estaba contando con que mi amigo fuera mi intercesor, pero está enfermo…_

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _¿El tuyo es un antiguo amante? _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual:__No. Sólo alguien que consigue meterse bajo mi piel. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Ah, sí. El mío también es así. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Sin embargo, es sólo por unas horas. No puede ser tan difícil de manejar, ¿verdad? _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Cierto. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Esto va a sonar raro. Incluso probablemente no tengo el derecho de preguntártelo. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _¿Sí? _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿Estás viendo a alguien más en este momento? _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Quiero decir, en persona. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _No. Ni en persona ni en internet. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _¿Y tú? _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: No, sólo lo estaba comprobando_

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Y cuando nos reunamos el próximo fin de semana…_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: No soy de los que va durmiendo en camas ajenas. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Si nos llevamos bien, sólo serías tú, Gryffin. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Por mi parte también. Sólo quería comprobarlo. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: No es algo que haga a la ligera. Te lo dije antes, la prensa tiene un irracional interés en mi vida amorosa…_

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Lo entiendo. En la mía también. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Es sólo que… ha habido montones de rumores acerca de mí. Montones de noticias sobre mí y otros hombres que no son ciertos. Es algo con lo que tendremos que lidiar, si es que vamos a ser pareja. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Realmente lo entiendo, Sly. He tenido más de un novio que ha salido corriendo a causa de algo que leyó en el periódico. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Soy una persona muy privada. Hay algunas… cosas… que no te he dicho aún. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Cosas que no me sentiría cómodo diciéndote hasta que nos encontremos cara a cara. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _No me digas: En secreto eres una mujer. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Coleccionas algo extraño, como dispensadores PEZ. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _(estremecimientos). Te gusta NSYNC. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Estoy hablando en serio, Gryffin. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿Qué diablos es un dispensador PEZ?_

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Lo sé, pero no hay necesidad de ponernos serios, nada me disuadiría de reunirme contigo el próximo fin de semana, Sly. No tiene caso tratar de asustarme ahora. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Oh, es un dulce muggle. Hay un pequeño dulce que sale de un dispensador de figura divertida. Tengo unos cuantos. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Docenas. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Te los enseñaré en algún momento. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: ¿Esa es alguna clase de frase de conquista muggle? _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: "¿Quieres ver mis dispensadores PEZ?" _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que sí TE gusta NSYNC? _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Idiota. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Eso no ha sonado como una negación. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual:Justin Timberlake es bastante atractivo._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Bueno, lo es. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Demonios, Gryffin. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Lo siento, creo que acabo de tener una apoplejía. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _¿Hablas en serio? Odias la música pop. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: No he dicho que me guste la música, sólo que Justin Timberlake tiene un bonito culo. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Oh. Bueno, entonces eso aclara las cosas. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Si ya has acabado de ser gruñón…_

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Así que_ _AHORA usas la palabra gruñón, ¿no? _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Bueno, me gusta expandir mi vocabulario. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Y hemos llegado al punto de partida. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _¿En este momento tu vocabulario esta expandido? ¿Pensando en el culo de Justin Timberlake?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Supongo que si te digo que necesito desconectarme en este momento nunca vas a creerme que es porque tengo que ir a ver cómo está mi amigo, ¿cierto? _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _¿Así es como lo dicen los niños hoy en día? _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Gryffin. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Sly. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Realmente, tengo que irme. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Sí, ve. Tu amigo tiene suerte de tenerte. Me alegra que te importe lo suficiente como para ir a ver cómo está._

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Eres un buen hombre, Sly. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Aunque _SÍ_ te guste NSYNC. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: En nombre de todo lo sagrado: ¡_NO_ me gusta esa banda!_

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Claro, claro, Sly. Ve a cuidar a tu amigo. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Degenerado. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Muy cierto._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Eres incorregible, sabes. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Ooh, Sly. Estás usando tu gran… vocabulario… de nuevo. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Buenas noches, Gryffin. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _Buenas noches, Sly. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: se ha desconectado. _

_MustLoveQuidditch:_ _se ha desconectado._

* * *

—Y entonces él dice… —Harry dejó de hablar, miró a Ron con preocupación—. ¿Estás bien, compañero? ¿No estás teniendo dudas? Porque Hermione nos mataría a ambos, lo sabes.

Ron negó con la cabeza, su expresión seguía siendo conmocionada. La historia que Harry le estaba contando sobre ese misterioso hombre de internet acababa de mezclarse con algo que Hermione le había dicho ayer. Algo sobre la extraña reacción de Harry sobre algo en el periódico.

Ron levantó la mirada, tratando sonreír pero parecía más una mueca. _Esto no está pasando_, se aseguró a sí mismo. Esto _no podía _estar sucediendo. Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry, dirigiéndolo hacia Theo y Ginny.

—Necesito hablar con Nev sobre algo —dijo, tratando de mantener su voz ligera mientras dejaba a Harry con ellos al otro lado de la habitación—. Algo que acabo de recordar sobre… las flores para mañana.

Harry parecía desconcertado, especialmente cuando los ojos de ella se abrieron enormemente ante algo que vio en la cara de su hermano.

—Yo, eh, debería ir con él —tartamudeó ella, observando a Ron acercándose a Neville. Los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia los jardines, y Ginny comenzó a seguirlos—. Ron no sabe nada sobre flores. Me aseguraré que le esté diciendo lo correcto a Neville.

Harry se volvió hacia Theo, medio esperando que él también saliera disparado, pero el antiguo Slytherin parecía tan confundido como Harry se sentía. Se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de la sidra en su copa de champán. Juró dejar de beber durante un tiempo después de su experiencia en la despedida de soltero de Ron.

—¿Viste algo del partido de las Magpies? —preguntó Theo, cayendo en una fácil conversación sobre Quidditch.

* * *

—Tú sabrías si hay algo _que_ saber, ¿cierto? —preguntó Ron, acorralando a Neville en cuanto estuvieron lejos del alcance del oído. La cena de ensayo en el interior estaba en su apogeo, con todo el mundo disfrutando de cocteles antes de la cena cacera de Molly.

Neville parpadeó, tratando de encontrarle sentido a las palabras de Ron.

—Ya sabes —susurró Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¿Sobre Harry? ¿Si hay algo que yo debería saber? ¿Acerca de Sly? El _Slytherin _que ha estado hablando por internet.

Neville tragó saliva, le dio pánico cuando vio a Ginny caminando a zancadas por el césped dirigiéndose a ellos. Esto era malo. ¿Realmente Ron lo había descubierto?

Ron se giró cuando Ginny se unió a ellos, entrecerró los ojos cuando vio la mirada significativa que compartió con Neville.

—Oh, mierda.

—¿Así que los sabes? —preguntó ella, mirándolo preocupada.

Este no era ni el lugar ni el momento para esa conversación, ella lo sabía. Harry podría venir a buscarlos en cualquier momento, y esta no era una revelación que ella quería que él tuviera, menos veinticuatro horas antes de que él tuviera que estar junto a su hermano para la boda. Tampoco quería que Ron estallara en su propia cena de ensayo. Les tomaría a ambos hombres considerablemente más tiempo que sólo un día para tranquilizarse después de descubrir la identidad de Sly, y se estremeció ante la idea de que la revelación arruinaría la boda.

—Creo que lo sé —dijo Ron cuidadosamente, armando todo en su cabeza. Todo lo que sabía de Sly. Todo lo que sabía de Malfoy. Joder—. Sí, lo sé.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Neville, levantando una ceja hacia Ron. El pelirrojo estaba curiosamente tranquilo sobre esto. ¿Realmente lo sabía?

—Es bastante obvio, ¿no? —susurró Ron, lanzando una preocupada mirada hacia la casa. No quería a Harry preguntándose sobre ninguna parte de _esta_ conversación.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó Ginny, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí—Ron se quejó, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos. Harry. Su mejor amigo.

Su mejor amigo estaba enamorándose de Malfoy. Y él no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, porque eran malditamente _perfectos_ el uno para el otro. Malfoy era un idiota, pero si él realmente era Sly, Entonces no se podía negar que él y Harry serían geniales juntos.

—Buah—gimió, recargándose contra Neville cuando el hombre pasó un brazo alrededor de él, frotando tranquilizadores círculos en su espalda.

* * *

Draco jugaba con los gemelos de sus mangas, apretó las manos y las colocó en sus costados cuando se atrapó haciéndolo. Los Malfoy _no_ jugueteaban, y no tenía razón para estar nervioso por esta boda. Demonios, no había estado tan ansioso en su _propia _boda.

_¿Y por qué piensas que es esto?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo, acomodándose en su asiento para esperar el comienzo de la ceremonia. _¿Podría tener algo que ver que Potter fuera el padrino?_

Draco frunció el ceño, estudió el programa que un acomodador le había dado en el camino de entrada. Había esperado que Hermione insistiera en escribir sus propios votos, pero no parecía que lo hubieran hecho. Al parecer era una ceremonia bastante directa, sencilla. Dio un vistazo a su reloj y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta. Pansy y Oliver acababan de entrar, y les hizo señas. Dudaba que se sentaran juntos en la recepción, pero al menos por ahora no tendría que estar solo.

* * *

Harry estaba preocupado por Ron. El mago había estado mirándolo fijamente durante toda la mañana, lo cual era un poco desconcertante.

—Sois perfectos el uno para el otro —susurró Harry, y le dio un apretón al hombro de Ron cubierto por el esmoquin.

Sin embargo, en lugar de tranquilizarlo, sus palabras parecían haber puesto a Ron aún más tenso. Realmente no podía estar tan preocupado por casarse, ¿o sí?

—Va a terminar antes de que te des cuenta —dijo Harry, estudiando la cara de Ron—. Sólo unos cuantos minutos más, entonces estarás casado y será genial. Ya lo verás.

Ron sonrió, asintiendo. Las palabras no hicieron nada para calmar sus temores sobre Harry y Malfoy, pero le recordaron el porqué estaban ahí. No tenía reservas acerca de casarse con Hermione. Correría por el pasillo hacia ella si pudiera.

—¿Estás listo? Te están llamando —dijo Bill, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Ron le sonrió a Harry, quien se sintió aliviado de ver a su amigo relajado.

—Vamos a hacerlo —dijo Ron, enganchando su brazo con el de Harry y salieron rápidamente por la puerta.

—Ginny, ¿qué problema tienes hoy? —preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño cuando atrapó a Ginny mirando hacia el mar de gente que ya estaban sentados para la ceremonia.

—¿Qué? —Ginny se volvió, sus labios se curvearon cuando vio a Hermione. Se veía espectacular, y aunque acababa de ayudarle a vestirse hace sólo unos minutos, no podía evitar admirar la imagen de Hermione vestida de novia—. Nada. Sólo estoy emocionada.

La pelirroja se volvió de nuevo, buscando la rubia cabeza que sabía qué destacaría de entre el resto. Lo encontró, sentado en la cuarta fila. Pansy y Oliver estaban con él y vio a Daphne y a Neville también dirigiéndose hacia él.

Regresó su atención a Hermione, alisando algunas inexistentes arrugas en la simple túnica de seda que ella usaba. Todo sobre la boda - desde los elegantes vestidos de las damas de honor hasta los sensibles adornos – había sido elegido por Hermione. Ginny sonrió, llevando uno de los rebeldes rizos de Hermione de regreso al broche. El vestido color crema pálido caía en elegantes ondas alrededor de ella, su escote acentuaba los delgados hombros y agraciado cuello. Su cabello estaba apilado en la parte superior de su cabeza, asegurado por cientos de horquillas y la tiara hecha por los duendes de la tía abuela Muriel, la misma que Fleur había usado cuando se casó con Bill.

—Estás preciosa—dijo Ginny, y presionó cuidadosamente un beso en la mejilla de Hermione, teniendo cuidado de no ensuciar su maquillaje.

* * *

Mentalmente, Draco retiró cada insulto que le había dado a Weasley al observarlo iluminarse con sólo mirar a Hermione caminando por el pasillo. Todo el mundo en las bodas siempre veía a la novia, pero a Draco le gustaba prestarle atención al novio, y no sólo porque prefiriera a los hombres.

La novia siempre lucía enrojecida por la emoción, pero uno podía decir un montón sobre lo exitoso que sería el matrimonio mirando al novio. Algunos no miraban a la que iba a ser su esposa caminar por el pasillo. Otros miraban, pero no fijamente. Sin embargo, Weasley, veía el progreso de su novia por el pasillo como un hombre hambriento mirando la única comida en kilómetros.

Las personas siempre hablaban acerca de cómo brillaba la novia, y tenían razón. Hermione no era la excepción, se veía encantadora, y tan feliz que casi hacia que el corazón de Draco doliera tan sólo de verlo. Pero Weasley, él parecía que había recibido cada regalo de cumpleaños y de navidad a la vez, tan reluciente de amor y alegría que hacía que toda su cara se iluminase.

Y Potter. Draco se mordió la lengua, tratando de no pensar en el guapo mago de pelo oscuro que se encontraba junto al novio. Lucía casi tan feliz como Weasley, sus labios se curveaban en una sonrisa que quitaba el aliento, sus ojos estaban centrados en su amiga mientras ella se dirigía hacia ellos del brazo de su padre. _Uno pensaría que es él quien se casa con ella,_ pensó Draco, estudiando los impresionantes ojos verdes, llenos de amor y orgullo. Draco suprimió un sentimiento que se negó a reconocer como celos por la expresión de Potter, diciéndose a sí mismo que simplemente era la antigua rivalidad entre ellos levantándose de nuevo. Después de todo, ¿por qué Potter luciría tan feliz?

Draco no notó los tres pares de ojos observándolo, siendo los más notables los de la dama de honor, cuya mirada voló de él hacia Harry varias veces antes de posarse en su hermano, enfocándose en las palabras que se decían. Neville le lanzó a Pansy una pequeña sonrisa, ambos siguieron fácilmente la mirada de Draco, la cual todavía estaba sobre Potter. Puede que todo saliese bien.

* * *

Harry estaba cansado de sonreír. Estaba cansado de posar para las fotografías, cansado de estrechar manos con personas que estaba seguro de no haber conocido antes. Cansado de responder las mismas viejas y predecibles preguntas, unas que no podía contestar con la verdad.

Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo estos días, Potter? _Bueno, escribo una muy popular serie de misterios, ¿tal vez has escuchado hablar de mí? ¿James Evans?_ Resopló, tomando un sorbo del vino que se había prometido a sí mismo que no bebería. Sólo que era tan malditamente _claustrofóbico._

No veo a tu cita, Harry. ¿No estás viendo a nadie? _Lo estoy, pero no pude traerlo. Veras, en realidad nunca lo he conocido, aunque hemos compartido bastantes trabajos de manuales. Oh, y estoy bastante seguro de que estoy enamorado de él. _Sonrió, sus hombros se relajaron cuando pensó en Sly, quien probablemente estaba respondiendo preguntas similares de donde se encontraba su pareja. Por alguna razón eso lo hizo sentir mejor, el saber que Sly era igual de miserable que él.

Se las había arreglado para evitar a Malfoy hasta ahora, pero sabía que su suerte no duraría mucho más tiempo. La cena estaba a punto de ser servida, y pronto Harry tendría que tomar su asiento a la mesa. Tomó otro sorbo de vino, asegurándose de sonreír ampliamente cuando vio a Hermione al otro lado de la habitación tratando de atrapar su atención.

Saludó a la castaña, dándole una exagerada mirada de apreciación y un exagerado guiño de ojo. La vio reír una vez, antes de ser arrastrada de nuevo hacia otra multitud de gente con buenos deseos.

—Dime, Potter, ¿qué estás haciendo estos días?

La sonrisa se deslizó de la cara de Harry cuando se volvió hacia la voz, rápidamente remplazada por la expresión más civil que pudo lograr.

—Esto y aquello, Malfoy. Tu sabes cómo es la vida entre la élite mágica —contestó, su tono fue más amargo de lo que había intentado.

Draco le dio un fácil encogimiento de hombros, sonriendo ligeramente:

—No lo sabría. Manejo Industrias Malfoy. Me mantiene muy ocupado.

Harry miró alrededor, afligido al darse cuenta de que todos los demás estaban tomando sus asientos. Hizo un gesto hacia la mesa escasamente poblada a un lado de la habitación, siguiendo al rubio hasta que ellos también tomaron asiento.

—Esto es raro —dijo Harry, mirando alrededor de la mesa. Algunos otros de sus compañeros de Hogwarts que iban sin pareja estaban sentados ahí, pero la mesa debería haber estado llena— ¿Nos faltan algunas personas?

—Sue tiene gripe —dijo Hannah, arrugando la nariz—. Un caso serio. Pobre. Creo que Justin iba a venir pero le habrá surgido algo en el trabajo.

Harry sonrió, sonriendo hacia la bruja que deslizó un plato de ensalada frente a él.

—Blaise también tiene gripe —ofreció Draco, estiró la mano para alcanzar la canasta de pan junto a su codo.

Harry estiró la mano en el mismo momento, sus manos se rozaron. El aliento de Harry se quedó atrapado en su pecho cuando la palma de Draco se deslizó contra la suya, la sedosa y suave piel, hacía que la callosa mano forjada por el quidditch, tocando la del rubio con el dedo índice, haciéndolo más notable.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron enormes por el contacto, sus mejillas inmediatamente comenzaron a calentarse. Él conocía esa mano. Conocía esa mano muy bien.

Harry dejó de respirar, su mente divagaba. Su mano estaba congelada, todavía tocando la de Draco, ya que era incapaz de moverla.

_Blaise tiene gripe. Maldición, Blaise tiene gripe. Malfoy vino solo, porque Blaise tiene gripe._

El corazón de Draco titubeó, y podía escuchar el flujo de su sangre bombeando por sus venas. Era la única manera en la que sabía que todavía estaba vivo. Porque seguramente, _seguramente,_ esto no podía estar sucediendo.

—Oh, por Dios —susurró Harry, y Draco de golpe hizo su mano hacia atrás como si fuera quemado por las palabras.

El intercambio no pudo haber durado más de unos cuantos segundos, pero Draco miró alrededor, presa del pánico. ¿_Cómo_ es que nadie se había dado cuenta de eso?

—Sí —dijo Draco aturdido, negando con la cabeza en shock.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos más, hasta que Harry soltó una risa ahogada, sus ojos enormes por el pánico y la angustia.

—Eh, ¿quieres ver mis dispensadores PEZ?

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuestas a anónimos.**

**-Luciana: **Me alegra que te guste la historia. Un beso.


	15. Capítulo 15

Traducción autorizada por **dracosoftie**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **dracosoftie**, traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **A través de una serie de correos electrónicos de un sitio de citas online, Harry cree que ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta. ¿El vínculo que han formado podrá sobrevivir después de que sus identidades sean reveladas?

* * *

**Gracias por esos 86 comentarios. Todos los comentarios han sido respondidos.**

* * *

**Advertencia importantísima. **No voy a publicar en vacaciones de Navidad, necesito un pequeño descanso para recargar las pilas. Así que el último día que publicaré será el 23/12/1012 y volveré a hacerlo el 13/01/2013. Gracias por vuestra comprensión.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Sus ojos se encontraron, y Harry se encogió de hombros al ver la incredulidad en los profundos ojos grises. _¿Quieres ver mis dispensadores PEZ?_ Maldita sea, ¿en serio acababa de decir eso? Todo el cuerpo del moreno se tensó y su cabeza daba vueltas. Un millón de palabras – palabra que _podría_ haber utilizado – asaltaron su mente de inmediato. Pero no, como de costumbre, soltó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

_¿Quieres ver mis dispensadores PEZ? Excelente_. Casi gimió Harry, lo único que le impedía ejecutar sonido alguno de sus labios era la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones. De nuevo, se había olvidado de respirar.

Draco miró con recelo a Potter, con su mano segura sobre su regazo. Lejos de él. El moreno, aparentemente era el hombre con el que había mantenido correspondencia los últimos dos meses.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con horror mientras miraba distraídamente a Potter en un alarmante tono rojo, que se observaba con desapego que el Gryffindor no estaba respirando en absoluto. Tenía cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse. Como el hecho de que _Potter_ era_ Gryffin_. Que a _Potter_ le había confesado cosas sobre sí mismo más que a otra persona.

_Oh, mierda._

Se había _masturbado_ con Potter. Con magia o sin ella, había tenido su mano en la polla del moreno. Se estremeció cuando sintió al órgano traidor moverse, ilusionado ante la idea. Pensar que Potter sólo tenía buen cuerpo era una cosa – el hombre tenía claramente un fabuloso cuerpo y estaba bendecido con una buena apariencia juvenil que atraía visceralmente a Draco. ¿En serio que ha tenido un romance con _Potter_? Draco gimió, cerrando los ojos para no tener que mirar al hombre ahogándose frente a él.

—Harry, ¿estás bien?

Ambos se estremecieron de pronto muy conscientes de que estaban sentados en una sala con cerca de doscientas personas, tres de las cuales los miraban con preocupación. Draco abrió los ojos, con cuidado de evitar la cara de Potter. Sabía que el hombre respiraba de nuevo, pero sólo porque escuchó un suspiro tembloroso por parte del Gryffindor.

—Bien—jadeó Harry, forzando la mirada al pasar de Malfoy a Hannah, que estaba medio de pie, inclinada sobre la mesa para intentar poner la mano sobre su frente—. Siéntate, siéntate, estoy bien.

La bruja lo miró con curiosidad, sus ojos abiertos mientras notaba que tenía la cara muy roja y el sudor cubría ahora su labio superior. _Fabuloso_, pensó Harry secamente, avergonzado de que su cuerpo lo hubiese traicionado de esa manera. _Al menos no puede ver la gran erección que tengo_. Tragó saliva, intentado apartar las sesiones en las que se había masturbado con Sly. No, Sly. _Malfoy_. Cabe destacar que la idea de tener la mano de Malfoy sobre su polla no causó una deflación inmediata, como Harry había esperado. En su lugar, lo encontró muy excitante.

—¿Crees que también has cogido la gripe?—le preguntó de mala gana Hannah, acomodándose en su asiento. Ella estaba claramente decepcionada cuando vio frustrada su oportunidad de poder tocarlo, y Harry se sintió intensamente agradecido por la mesa que los separaba.

_Hufflepuff idiota_, pensó Draco, mordaz, con la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada. _¿No sabe la imbécil que Potter es gay, por el amor de Dios? ¿Por qué está tan ansiosa de poner sus manos sobre él?_

—La gripe—dijo Harry, su voz sonando ahogada de nuevo—. Sí, probablemente lo sea.

Draco miró hacia otro lado, enfocándola en la otra mesa llena de amigos cerca de la parte delantera de la estancia. Su estómago dio un vuelco cuando vio a _Pansy_, quien abiertamente miró hacia atrás._ Pansy._ ¡Había sabido de esta farsa desde el principio, y no había hecho nada para evitarlo!

El rubio se levantó bruscamente, muy agradecido por haber decidido usar túnicas en vez de usar un traje muggle, ya que la cara tela ocultaría su menguante erección. Vio a Potter, mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

—Disculpadme—dijo Draco, caminando hacia la salida. Sabía que Pansy le seguiría, lo cual era una suerte, porque no se trataba de una conversación que se podía mantener en medio de una boda.

Harry casi gruñó de frustración. ¿Malfoy se iba? ¿Así de fácil? Harry casi se dispuso a seguirlo – todavía sin entender por qué, el que Malfoy se marchara fuese algo _malo_, a pesar de que su mente no parecía estar de acuerdo – antes de recordar de que no estaba en condiciones para poder estar de pie aún.

Lo observó impotente, como Malfoy cruzaba la sala de baile con grandes y elegantes pasos, con su postura erguida y una altiva expresión sin dar ninguna pista de que algo no fuese mal. Momentos después, el moreno vio como hablaba con Pansy. Esta vez él realmente gruñó suavemente, de furia con la bruja. ¿Lo había sabido todo este tiempo y no había dicho nada? Había tenido muchas oportunidades; mientras entregaba la comida y el vino que se habían enviado el uno al otro, por no hablar de los pequeños regalos que se habían intercambiado. Al igual que su manuscrito. _Joder_, pensó Harry, con el pecho tenso. Su manuscrito. Malfoy sabía que era James Evans.

La idea de que Malfoy lo revelase la prensa – Harry esperaba que lo hiciese – hizo que el resto de su erección se esfumase, y el moreno se puso de pie, con la servilleta cayendo al suelo inadvertida.

—¿Harry?—una voz conocida preguntó, y Harry apretó los dientes. _Perfecto._

—Zach—respondió él, frío, mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el mago que acababa de acercarse a su mensa.

—Te estaba buscando—continuó el hombre, mirando de reojo a Harry de manera sugerente, que hacía que su piel se pusiese de gallina.

Harry apostaría que la tenía. Por suerte, había estado viviendo con Hermione en su piso – no en Grimmuald Place – cuando acabó Hogwarts, así que su residencia actual seguía siendo un misterio para el Hufflepuff. No es que Zacharias no lo acechase en público siempre que podía, o le mandaba lechuzas pidiéndole volver a ser pareja.

—Me estaba yendo—dijo Harry, trató de empujarlo lo más cortésmente posible. Malfoy y Pansy se habían ido, pero había visto por qué puerta lo habían hecho. Si pudiese escapar, sería capaz de cogerlos.

—No seas ridículo—dijo arrastrando las palabras Smith, y Harry tuvo que contener un gruñido. Odiaba todo lo relacionado con ese hombre, en especial el haber perdido su virginidad con él—. Eres el padrino, no puedes marcharte.

Hannah, atenta a las oleadas de furia rondando a Harry, se levantó rápidamente, envolviendo con un brazo la cintura del moreno. Se preguntó a quién protegía a ella, o a su ex-compañero de Casa o a él.

—Harry no se encuentra bien —dijo ella, apartándolo. Ella bloqueó con su cuerpo que se acercase a Harry para que el moreno pudiese escapar—Creemos que tiene la gripe. Iba a buscar una poción para el dolor de cabeza.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza, y le mandó a Hannah una sonrisa de agradecimiento por su ayuda. Se alejó de la mesa, escuchando las protestas de Smith que cada vez eran más fuertes desde el otro lado de la sala. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Neville en el pasillo, agarrándolo del brazo.

—Harry…

El mago de cabello oscuro se dio la vuelta, con la boca abierta cuando miró a Neville. No estaba seguro de si era el tono de voz del hombre, o la expresión de su rostro, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que él sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes que Malfoy yo no estamos escribiendo el uno al otro?

Neville enrojeció, miró a otro lado a pesar de mantener fuertemente agarrado el brazo de Harry.

—Unas semanas—admitió.

—Unas _semanas_—repitió débilmente Harry, sintiendo otra oleada de ira a través de él—. ¿Quién más?

Conocía Neville lo suficiente para poder leer la incomodidad del otro hombre, suponiendo que, correctamente, significase eso.

—Ginny y Ron.

—¿_Ron_?—no se lo podía creer. Ron lo sabía y, ¿no había hechizado a Malfoy hasta el próximo siglo?

—Se dio cuenta – todos nos dimos cuenta – que sois perfectos el uno para el otro—dijo finalmente Neville, mirando de nuevo a Harry.

Se preguntó si su amigo se había dado cuenta de que aún estaba enamorado de Malfoy. Claro, ahora se daba cuenta de que Sly y Draco eran la misma persona, pero ¿_realmente_ había hecho esa conexión? Ron le había contado sobre la reacción que había tenido Harry al ver a Draco en la despedida de soltero, y Neville había sido testigo de la atracción de ambos hombres en las raras ocasiones en la que sus caminos se habían cruzado en público. _Si Harry sólo pudiera superar esto, se dará cuenta de que han estado todos estos años que han estado persiguiéndose el uno al otro._

—Perfectos el uno para el otro—hizo eco Harry y Neville empezó a preocuparse de que estuviese en estado de shock.

—Bueno, sí—dijo Neville, girando la cabeza al escuchar los unos pasos que se acercaban. Draco y Pansy giraron en la esquina, deteniéndose cuando los vieron—. Draco—dijo, señalando a su amigo—. Pansy.

La bruja pareció sofocarse por un momento al ver a Harry, rápidamente recuperando la postura. Sin mirar a Draco, ella les ofreció una sonrisa vacilante a los dos hombres, acabando la distancia entre ellos.

—Neville—dijo, besando su mejilla. Miró a Harry vacilante, y con valor posó sus labios sobre su mejilla—. Harry.

Harry tragó saliva, sintiendo un aumento de emociones. Este no era el lugar idóneo para la conversación, y necesitaba tiempo para pensar en las cosas que iba a decir antes de poder arrepentirse. Al igual que la necesidad de llevarse a Malfoy a casa y follárselo.

—Pansy—dijo Harry, devolviéndole el beso—. Será mejor que volver antes de que nos echen de menos.

Se separó rápidamente, poniendo distancia entre ellos y abriendo las trabajadas puertas de la sala de baile y avanzando en grandes pasos. Pasó por alto su propia mesa, y se dirigió a la de Ron y Hermione, que acababan de cortar el pastel y ahora pisaban la pista de baile.

La sonrisa de Ron vaciló cuando su mejor amigo entró en la sala, preguntándose qué había sucedido en el pasillo. Era bastante obvio – los que lo conocían, al menos – que Harry y Malfoy finalmente se habían dado cuenta. Había sentido la tentación de ir, pero sabía que sería llamar la atención aún más por la ausencia de Harry. La gente ya estaba hablando de porqué se había ido, sobre todo después de que Oliver amenazase a Smith con maldecirle cuando el idiota trató de seguir a Harry a la otra habitación.

Harry cogió aire, decidido a no arruinar la boda de sus mejores amigos. Sintió que una sonrisa sincera se posaba en su rostro al ver a Ron envolver a sus brazos a Hermione, obviamente, teniendo mucho cuidado de no arrugar su vestido, ya que comenzaba a moverse torpemente por la pista. Lanzó un hechizo de protección a los zapatos delicados de su amiga después de verla hacer una mueca cuando Ron le pisó el pie, dibujando ambos una sonrisa agradecida.

Ron se sorprendió cuando Harry se les unió a la pista de baile cuando la canción terminaba, robándole a Hermione para el próximo baile con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ginny apareció al lado de Ron, y la abrazó con frialdad, su baile había sido más torpe que con la novia.

—Se ve bien—susurró Ron, con los ojos fijo en Harry y Hermione, que estaban dando vueltas alrededor de la pista con habilidad y gracia.

Escuchó la risa de los demás en la pista de baile, probablemente riéndose del hecho de que parecía no poder apartar los ojos de su novia en ningún momento.

—Neville me ha dicho que se niega a hablar de ello—susurró Ginny, en voz baja para que nadie se enterase—. Y Pansy ha dicho lo mismo de Draco.

—¿Crees que está bien?

Ginny vaciló, con expresión preocupada.

—No lo sé, yo me esperaba una gran escena con gritos, hechizos, pelea…pero esto es cortés indiferencia.

Ron asintió con la cabeza, liberando a su hermana a regañadientes cuando la canción finalizó y Fleur apareció, lista para tomar el lugar de Ginny.

—Ya lo averiguaremos, supongo.

* * *

Draco observó como Potter bailó con cada mujer menor de ochenta años, participando en cada conversación educada y moviéndose por la pista con sorprendente elegancia y habilidad. Muy lejos queda la torpeza mostrada todos los años en el Baile de Navidad.

No sabía por qué no se había marchado aún. Se quedó cuando cortaron el pastel y el primer baile, sintiéndose obligado a regresar al salón de baile por sentido del decoro que le prohibía abandonar la recepción sin felicitar a la feliz pareja y observar obedientemente sus ritos nupciales. Algo intangible lo había mantenido ahí, nacido ya sea del deseo de ver la explosión final de Potter o por la admiración hacia su tranquilidad, el que fuera una vez ese volátil Gryffindor se había convertido en un hombre confiado. No estaba seguro qué

Potter había sido un consumado caballero durante toda la noche, riendo e interactuando como si no hubiera otro lugar en el que preferiría estar. Pero Draco sabía que era diferente - o mejor dicho, sabía que _Gryffin _era algo diferente –. La máscara de Potter era tan perfecta como la suya. Draco sabía perfectamente que nadie, ni siquiera Pansy, sería capaz de ver la tensión en sus hombros o el pánico escondido cuidadosamente en sus ojos.

Tendría que haberse ido hacía más de una hora, cuando la mayoría de los miembros mayores de las familias habían empezado a hacerlo. Era tarde, y que fácilmente podría haberse ido sin causar un gran revuelo. Pero se quedó, bailando con los que lo pedían educadamente y charlaba con la gente que no había visto en años. Todo porque él quería ver a Potter.

En algún momento durante las últimas horas, Potter había perdido su chaqueta del esmoquin, y el estómago de Draco se apretó al ver las mangas de Harry, puños apretados para exponer sus antebrazos ligeramente bronceados que eran cubiertos con músculo. Había estado observando los brazos alrededor de abrigo a innumerables personas durante toda la noche, perplejo y perturbado por los celos que sentía cada vez Potter llevó a otra bruja a la pista o abrazaba a un amigo o conocido.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza, decidido a marcharse en cuanto encontrara a los recién casados y se despidiera. Era ridículo andar suspirando por Potter, no había manera de que algo pudiera pasar entre ellos. Sintió una momentánea punzada al pensar en perder sus fáciles conversaciones con Gryffin, pero era realista. Harry Potter no saldría con Draco Malfoy, e incluso si lo hiciera, Draco Malfoy tenía demasiadas responsabilidades para considerarlo siquiera. Sabía que Gryffin tenía algún grado de fama, y había pensado que sería capaz de lidiar con ella. Pero ¿Harry Potter? No tenían ni una maldita posibilidad de mantener su relación lejos de la prensa, y de ninguna manera pondría a Cal en peligro. La estaría investigando cada uno de sus movimientos si Potter y él estuviesen juntos, y eso con el tiempo los guiaría hasta su hijo.

El rubio miró alrededor del salón, buscando a Weasley y a Hermione. No pudo encontrarlos en la pista de baile, pero vislumbró una puerta abierta en la terraza. Imaginándose que podrían haber salido a tomar aire fresco, Draco se dirigió a las puertas francesas, silenciosamente dio un paso fuera con el fin de darles sus buenos deseos para así poder irse. Su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta, las palabras de felicitación que había estado formando murieron en sus labios. Los recién casados Weasley no estaban en la terraza, pero Potter sí. El mago de cabello oscuro estaba sentado en una silla, acunando a su ahijado entre sus brazos, su expresión era suave mientras presionaba un beso en la frente del niño durmiente. Teddy —con sus largas extremidades y rasgos afilados— obviamente se había agotado con todo el alboroto, no se movía en lo absoluto bajo las gentiles caricias de su padrino. Repentinamente, la enormidad de lo que estaba perdiendo con Gryffin golpeó a Draco.

Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había estado esperando llevar al hombre hacia la vida de Cal. Sintiéndose como un mirón, Draco retrocedió un paso hacia las sombras, sin estar listo para darle la espalda a la hermosa vista de un completamente relajado Harry Potter abrazando al niño dormido, sus ojos brillaban en la suave luz de luna, sus cabellos se alborotaban ligeramente ante la brisa del verano. Draco no tenía ningún problema imaginando una escena similar con Potter sosteniendo a Caleum entre sus brazos.

Harry levantó la mirada de pronto ante el sonido de una suela de cuero deslizándose sobre el áspero piso de piedra, su corazón vaciló cuando se dio cuenta de que era Malfoy. Sus ojos se encontraron durante un instante, y Harry fue demolido por el anhelo que vio en las grises profundidades. Abrió la boca para hablar – a pesar de que no tenía idea de lo qué decir – deteniéndose cuando vio cambiar la expresión del rubio a una de angustia absoluta. Malfoy negó con la cabeza una vez, el movimiento fue tan mínimo que Harry casi pensó que lo había imaginado. Sin una palabra, el rubio giró sobre sus talones y caminó a través de las puertas sin mirar hacia atrás mientras desaparecía entre la multitud en la pista de baile.

El moreno cambió el cálido peso de Teddy entre sus brazos, presionó su rostro en la curva del cuello de su ahijado dormido. No estaba seguro de lo que había provocado la súbita salida de Malfoy, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: había habido un aire de finalidad al respecto que hizo que algo en su interior se estrujara y punzara. Harry parpadeó cuando sintió el calor de las lágrimas picando en sus ojos, y tragó pesadamente sin querer permitirse a sí mismo pensar en el hecho de que el ardor que sentía en su pecho era diferente de las emociones que usualmente Malfoy provocaba en él. No quería pensar en cómo se había sentido su corazón cuando vio al Slytherin entre las sombras, o en como esa alegría se había convertido en algo mucho más complicado cuando vio añoranza desnuda en esos ojos grises. Pero sobre todo, Harry no quería pensar en el desgarrador y profundo dolor en su pecho cuando Malfoy se había dado la vuelta, el cual se había sentido muy parecido a su corazón haciéndose pedazos. Porque no haría ningún bien pensar en ninguna de esas cosas, la mente racional de Harry insistía, ya que en primer lugar él no se sentía atraído por Malfoy.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a anónimos.**

**-Luciana: **la frase tiene lo suyo, ¿cómo se le puede ocurrir algo mejor? Haber que tal les sale todo. Un abrazo.

-**RoseMW**: me alegra que te guste todo. Un beso.


	16. Capítulo 16

Traducción autorizada por **dracosoftie**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **dracosoftie**, traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **A través de una serie de correos electrónicos de un sitio de citas online, Harry cree que ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta. ¿El vínculo que han formado podrá sobrevivir después de que sus identidades sean reveladas?

* * *

**Gracias por esos 91 comentarios. Todos los comentarios han sido respondidos.**

* * *

**Advertencia importantísima. **No voy a publicar en vacaciones de Navidad, necesito un pequeño descanso para recargar las pilas. Así que el último día que publicaré será el 23/12/1012 y volveré a hacerlo el 13/01/2013. Gracias por vuestra comprensión.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Draco tomó un sorbo de té, mirando a Cal correr por los jardines. Su hijo había estado ridículamente feliz cuando se despertó y había visto a Draco en el château, lo que le hizo sentirse un poco culpable. ¿Habría estado descuidando su hijo? Suspiró Draco, quitó sus cansados rasgos y los sustituyó por una brillante sonrisa cuando su hijo lo saludó desde el césped.

—Buenos días—dijo Neville con una alegría forzada, mientras que Draco hacía una mueca y se sentó en una silla junto a Draco con su propia taza de té.

Draco se giró, sus ojos se estrecharon mientras estudiaba al otro mago. No se atrevía a estar enfadado con Neville o Pansy, a pesar de que creía que deberían haber intervenido. La parte más racional sabía que ella había estado atada a un Juramento Inquebrantable, sin embargo, no era difícil imaginar que el Gryffindor se haya mostrado reacio a traicionar su – o la de Potter – confianza.

—Buenos días—dijo, arrastrando las palabras, arqueando una ceja a Neville antes de poner de nuevo su atención a Cal, que estaba volando con su escoba de juguete por los jardines.

Neville suspiró, tratando de leer el estado de ánimo de Draco. No sabía debía disculparse por mantener el secreto o preguntar cómo frente a la noticia. La neutral expresión de Draco no le sirvió de nada.

—Oh, por el amor de Merlín—suspiró Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco en dirección a Neville—. No estoy enfadado contigo, aunque una parte de mí quiere. Y no necesito ser consentido o mimado por ello. Estoy bien.

Neville lo observaba en silencio, un truco que había aprendido de los Slytherns en el pasado. Estaba seguro de Draco empezaría a hablar de nuevo para llenar ese sentimiento. Lo probó con Daphne pero daba resultados mixtos. Parecía funcionar mejor cuando esa persona estaba intentando esconder algo, y Neville, estaba seguro de que Draco lo estaba haciendo.

—No es nada—continuó Draco con la mirada aún fija en su hijo, que estaba tratando de bajarse de la escoba, que oscilaba de un metro del suelo. Ya había colocado varios hechizos amortiguadores en el suelo, pero intervendría en caso de que Cal fuese más alto—. ¿Y qué? Gryffin es Potter. Me he habría enterado el próximo fin de semana de todos modos. Ayer fue desagradable, pero me ha salvado de una difícil cita.

Neville dio un sorbo a su té, sentado en su silla. Él sabía más sobre la cita prevista por Draco, pero se abstuvo de mencionarlo. Gryffin y Sly habían accedido a ver una película, y si las cosas salían bien, Draco había planeado llevar a Gryffin a cenar a un exclusivo restaurante de Londres muggle que en realidad era propiedad de magos. Los que Draco no sabía es que Harry había hecho planes similares, con la intención de llevar a Draco al mismo restaurante. Él había extrañamente divertido que ambos reservasen en el mismo local, pero ahora le dolía. Otro ejemplo de lo malditamente compatibles que era, y nunca se revelaría a menos que Draco y Harry dejaran esa actitud desinteresada.

—Todo tiene sentido ahora, claro—continuó Draco, aparentemente sin haber terminado de hablar, con las palabras saliendo de sus labios en un apuro—. James Evans escribe sobre aurores tontamente heroicos, y Potter es un idiota tontamente heroico, siempre corriendo detrás de las cosas y arriesgando su cuello por personas que no conoce.

Neville no dijo ni una palabra, viendo pasar rápidamente a través de los ojos de Draco sus escondidas emociones. Si el Slytherin tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo – o que Neville pudiera leer detrás de sus palabras y en sus grises ojos llenos de pena – se sentiría mortificado. Neville era uno de los pocos que sabía cómo de preocupado estaba Draco ante la noticia sobre el accidente de Harry como auror. En ese momento, no había entendido el motivo de por qué le importaba a Draco, pero en retrospectiva era obvio. A pesar de que dudaba de que el propio Draco se hubiese dado cuenta por él mismo, ni entonces ni ahora.

—Ese es Harry—dijo Neville, forzando una sonrisa para tratar de aligerar el ambiente. Ellos no llegarían a ninguna parte si Draco estaba con ese ánimo. Mejor era dale tiempo.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro, harru? No debes darte de baja sólo porque hayas tenido un revés—dijo Pansy, mirando al cliente que estaba sentado en la silla de enfrente, con preocupación.

Harry fue vía flu a la oficina de Pansy a primera hora de la mañana para cancelar su cuenta con Magical Dating Online. Ella había tratado de disuadirlo, pero el obstinado Gryffindor no cambió de parecer.

—Estoy seguro. Para ser honesto, no había estado teniendo mucha suerte antes de…—interrumpió, sin saber qué decir.

_¿Antes de que me encontrase con Sly, quien pensaba que podría ser mi alma gemela, pero resultó ser Malfoy?_ No, no era lo que intentaba explicar. _¿Antes de conocer al tío que no parecía interesado en mi cicatriz o mis bóvedas?_ No, eso tampoco estaba bien. _¿Antes de empezar una relación de dos meses con un hombre que nunca había conocido, el cual, por cierto, es la más larga que he tenido desde el desastre con Smith?_ No, no era el tono adecuado. _¿Antes de que me enamorara de alguien que ni siquiera existe?_

Harry tragó saliva, el dolor de cabeza que había menguado con la poción de dolor estaba emergiendo detrás de sus ojos. _¿Ves?_ La mente de Harry gritó, apartando sus pensamientos bruscamente._ Malfoy ni siquiera está aquí, y él te está dando dolor de cabeza._

—Antes de empezar, eh, la correspondencia con Sly.

Hizo una paisa, apretando los dientes. Maldita sea, ¿por qué era tan _difícil_? Había perdido a un buen amigo por correspondencia… ¿y qué? ¿Sly había sido más que eso… alguien con el que casualmente se mandaba correos electrónicos de ida y vuelta? _Sí_, su cerebro cantaba traidor, y Harry no intentó estremecerse.

—Eh, Malfoy. Oh, mierda, Pansy, ya sabes lo que quiero decir—dijo Harry, que suspiró.

Harry se sobresaltó cuando oyó un acento familiar en la puerta, él se preparó a sí mismo para que ese atractivo le inundase, cuando se giró para enfrentarse al locutor.

—Por supuesto, Potter, dile a la señora exactamente lo que quieres decir—dijo Draco, su sonrisa cortés no llegaba hasta sus apenados ojos grises—. ¿O es que por eso prefieres las citas online? ¿Encuentras más fácil escribir que hablar?

Draco entrecerró los ojos al ver a Potter boquiabierto. Necesitaba cerrar la boca sorprendida del idiota de Potter antes de que él decidiese hacer algo tremendamente estúpido. Como saborear esos labios deliciosamente entreabiertos.

—Tú _hacías_ escribir esos correos, ¿verdad, Potter? Contrataste a Hermione o a alguien más, ¿verdad?

Harry se enfadó ante la acusación. Él era un _escritor profesional_, por el amor de Dios. _Por supuesto_, que nadie le escribía los mensajes. Se sonrojó, recordando cómo Hermione le había ayudado a escribir su perfil y su respuesta inicial a Sly. ¿Y qué había sacado de esto, de todos modos? Dos meses de emails con Malfoy, de entre todas las personas.

—No lo sé, Malfoy, ¿de verdad crees que hubiera sido posible falsificar todos esos estimulantes… chats que teníamos?

Harry sonrió cuando vio la compostura de Malfoy vacilar. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio que la pálida piel se ruborizaba, y su mente había imaginado de mala manera que así se pondría cuando estaba excitado; la piel rosada en diferentes tonos, los labios entreabiertos, el rápido bajar y subir de su pecho.

Draco desvió la mirada, enfadado consigo mismo por verse envuelto en ese juego con Potter. Había ido para cancelar su cuenta para olvidarse del imbécil, no para entablar conversación con él. Draco encontró al mago de pelo oscuro, atractivo, pero eso era todo, se aseguró, era la necesidad de ocultar su creciente erección entre la túnica. En realidad, era como si fuera un estudiante de nuevo. Casi se rió ante la idea de sentarse en la clase de Severus a su avanzada edad, recibiendo consejos para manejar su libido de nuevo. _Merlín_, echaba de menos a ese hombre. Daría cualquier cosa por saber que haría su padrino ante la ridícula situación en la que se encontraba con Potter.

Severus. La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó mientras mira a Potter, incapaz de detener las palabras que salieron de su boca.

—Oh, estoy muy familiarizado con lo que encuentras _estimulante_, Potter—dijo arrastrando las palabra, sonriendo de satisfacción cuando el hombre de pelo oscuro se sonrojó a un rojo carmesí, sus ojos verdes se abrieron detrás de esas metálicas gafas—. Aunque estoy sorprendido de que los correos electrónicos tengan el mismo efecto en ti que la _palabra hablada_.

Harry frunció ceño sin saber de lo que Malfoy estaba hablando. ¿Palabra hablada? Nunca habían hablado. Pensó en sus pajas compartidas a través del chat y la embriagadora mezcla de diversión y excitación que generalmente sentía cuando recibía un correo electrónico del hombre. Pero ¿palabra hablada?

Draco vio como el Gryffindor le daba vueltas a sus palabras, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para mantener la sonrisa a raya. Por sin sentía que tenía la sartén por el mango en una conversación con Potter, que le hacía estar más seguro y cómodo. Después de todo, no iba a verlo de nuevo. ¿Por qué no pasar un buen rato?

—Supongo que no sólo eran las palabras, no obstante—continuó, arqueando los labios— Dime, ¿era sólo el sonido de su voz, o tienes algún pervertido fetiche con los ingredientes de pociones?

Harry casi se ahoga y cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que Malfoy estaba burlándose de él. _Oh, joder_, pensó con tristeza, olas de humillación y miseria le invadieron._ No le dije a Sly mi atracción por Snape, se lo dije a Malfoy. Y ahora el cabrón se lo va a contar a todos los que conocemos. Fabuloso._

Esa idea le recordó a Harry otro secreto que ya no tenía ninguna esperanza de mantener: su identidad como James Evans. La fría idea lo paralizó en seco, borrando el gozo extraño pero innegable que había estado sintiendo de manera verbal al discutir con el Slytherin.

Harry se levantó rápidamente, lanzando el documento firmado sobre el escritorio de Pansy: su demanda oficial de ser eliminado del lugar.

—Te veré más tarde, Pansy—dijo antes de volver a sentir con rigidez a la rubia, que se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo pasar—. Malfoy.

Draco lo miró irse, preguntándose distraídamente por qué el rápido escape de Potter no le había dado más satisfacción. En la escuela deseaba momentos como ese, la oportunidad de humillar y mortificar a su rival y, esto incluso, debería haber sido más dulce, ya que por una vez había obligado al engreído Gryffindor a retirarse.

En lugar de eso, se sintió curiosamente triste al verlo marcharse, decepcionado por haber terminado su breve pero mordaz conversación. Negó con la cabeza como si tratara de quitarse el pensamiento inapropiado, avanzó para poner sobre el escritorio de Pansy un formulario similar al del otro mago. Potter se ha ido, y eso es lo que importa_,_ se recordó a sí mismo.

—Oh, demonios, ¿tú también? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño mientras agarraba una pluma para firmar ambas hojas. Acababa de perder a sus dos clientes más populares de una sola vez.

* * *

Ginny acarició la mejilla suavemente a Freddie, dándole el bebe dormido a Daphne que extendió sus brazos expectantes. Ella suspiró y se estiró, agradeciendo el descanso. Freddie había estado inquieta hoy, y ella lloraba cada vez que alguien.

—¿Alguna noticia?—le preguntó a Neville, que se unió a ellos, haciendo una pausa para hacer darle un beso en la frente a la niña y luego repitió el gesto con su esposa.

—No—dijo él, agotado por ser el intermediario entre Potter y Malfoy por casi una semana.

No es que se estuviese peleando en realidad, ya que para eso tendrían que hablarse. Y ninguno de ellos le había preguntado a Neville sobre el otro, eran los demás que lo estaban volviendo loco a él.

—Te dije que te avisaría si algo cambiaba Ginny—dijo, cogiendo la botella fría de cerveza de mantequilla en la cocina y se sentó en su silla favorita.

Ella se mordió el labio nerviosamente y Neville gimió. Lo que iba a venir a continuación no era nada bueno.

—¿Qué?

—¿Supongo que no habrás visto _El Profeta_ hoy?—le preguntó, sacando un papel doblado de la bolsa de pañales que ahora era su constante compañero. Ella se sorprendió de las continuas cosas que Freddie necesitaba.

Él había estado vigilando a la prensa, en busca de cualquier rumor sobre de Harry o de Draco, pero el día de hoy todavía no había visto _El_ _Profeta_. Había estado demasiado ocupado revisando su equivalente periódico francés, _Le Monde Magique,_ al cual le encantaba perseguir a Draco tanto como le gustaba a la prensa británica.

Cogió el periódico ofrecido, gimió resignado cuando vio la historia principal. _Perfecto, simplemente perfecto_, pensó, ni siquiera se molestó en leer más allá del título. Definitivamente esto iba a complicar las cosas.

* * *

Hermione se cruzó de brazos usando su escasísimo bikini, frunció el ceño cuando vio a su esposo observando las olas. Habían estado en Fiji durante más de una semana y Ron había estado distante durante todo el tiempo. Esa mañana ella había sacado su traje de baño más revelador, un regalo de Ginny, que era tan indecente que se había sonrojado tan sólo de pensar en usarlo siquiera en la privacidad de su dormitorio, y mucho menos en la playa donde otros podrían verla.

Pero superó esa renuencia cuando recordó la mañana del día de ayer, cuando Ron había rechazado su oferta de retozar en la ducha antes de nadar para revisar minuciosamente el _Profeta_. Estaban tan aislados que las noticias llegaban un día más tarde, pero de todos modos Ron las devoraba.

¿Los resultados de Quidditch realmente eran mucho más interesantes que hacer el amor con su esposa? Hermione apretó los labios, tensó los hombros determinada. Esta era su _luna de miel_, por el amor a Merlín. Todavía les quedaban dos semanas ahí, y ella iba a disfrutarlas, aunque tuviera que lanzarle a su esposo la maldición _Imperius_ para hacerlo más atento.

—¿Vamos a nadar? —preguntó la castaña, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas e inclinándose hacia el frente, asegurándose de que él no pudiera perderse del pequeño trozo de tela que era sujetado por unos cuantos listones delgados que caían casi indecentemente.

Ron no se giró, se protegía los ojos con las manos mientras buscaba la lechuza que hacía las entregas por las mañanas. Sintió que Hermione envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura desnuda, y se habría agachado para besarla, pero vio acercándose un pequeño punto en el horizonte.

—Por fin —suspiró el pelirrojo, se liberó del abrazo para pagarle a la lechuza por el periódico.

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron por el rechazo, pero se enderezó y se acercó tranquilamente al sitio en la arena donde Ron se había sentado a leer el periódico. ¿Las noticias de ayer eran más atrayentes que ella? Hermione sonrió con suficiencia. Ella iba a cambiar su opinión al respecto.

La castaña arrojó el periódico a lo lejos antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de hacer algo más que desdoblarlo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y se dejó caer para verlo a la cara. Escuchó cuando el aliento de su esposo se quedó atrapado, y su corazón se aceleró cuando notó que los ojos azules se oscurecieron por la excitación. Por primera vez, Ron dio una buena mirada al traje de baño, algo parecido al asombro se extendió por su cara cuando se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que era la tela que la separaba de la completa desnudez.

—Por fin —se burló ella, permitiéndose a sí misma soltar una ronca risa de alivio antes de que sus bocas se juntaran, el asalto de Hermione sobre la otra boca fue tan feroz que lo tiró de golpe hacia atrás hacia la arena.

—Merlín, Hermione —gimió cuando la mano de su esposa se aferró a su cabello, jalándolos aun más cerca.

La castaña hizo una mueca cuando escuchó que el periódico crujía debajo de ellos, hizo una pausa para agarrarlo y apartarlo a un lado. No quería terminar con tinta sobre toda su espalda. Hermione jadeó cuando unas cuantas palabras le llamaron la atención, se sentó abruptamente y apartó la mano de golpe.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron sus ojos todavía estaban vidriosos cuando luchó para sentarse y ver lo que había sucedido.

—Esto —susurró ella, empujando el periódico hacia él.

Ron soltó un quejido, se levantó rápidamente de la arena después de leer el encabezado. No necesitaba leer más para saber que necesitaban regresar a casa de inmediato. No eran las noticias que había estado esperando, pero igualmente podrían causar fuegos artificiales.

_¡Devastado Auror atrapado en un triángulo amoroso entre el Niño-Que-Vivió y el guardián del Puddlemere!_ Gritaba el titular, acompañado por una fotografía de un afligido Smith cubriéndose la cara cuando salía de un restaurante.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡FELICES FIESTAS!**


	17. Capítulo 17

Traducción autorizada por **dracosoftie**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **dracosoftie**, traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **A través de una serie de correos electrónicos de un sitio de citas online, Harry cree que ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta. ¿El vínculo que han formado podrá sobrevivir después de que sus identidades sean reveladas?

* * *

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. Los que no tienen cuenta, podrán leer las respuestas al final del capítulo.**

**114 comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias!**

* * *

**¡Hola, he regresado! Siento mucho la tardanza; el no haber cumplido mi palabra de volver el día que dije. La verdad que después del descanso que me cogí en vacaciones, volver a ponerme en marcha me costó y encima a principios de febero me caí por las escaleras de mi casa, con la terrible consecuencia de quedar escayolado de brazo derecho y pierna izquierda. Pero ya he estoy aquí y no pienso irme hasta que acabe los fics.**

**Un beso.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Las manos de Draco estaban en forma de puño en sus costados mientras se paseaba frente a la red flu, esperando que Pansy y Oliver llegasen. Estaba enfadado desde ayer, cuando leyó la entrevista que el idiota de Smith había dado a la prensa.

Por supuesto, sabía que era ridículo. Oliver era heterosexual y estaba casado con Pansy. No había ninguna posibilidad fuese, como Skeeter había escrito alegremente, usando su posición de guardián de Puddlemere para seducir a Harry Potter. Consiguió contenerse de llamar a Pansy por más de 24 horas, y finalmente se quebró cuando vio el artículo que había impreso _El Profeta_: la segunda parte de la historia que incluía fotos de hacía dos años de Smith con Potter. Smith afirmó que estaban a punto de volver cuando Oliver llamó la atención de Harry.

El último artículo, sin embargo, no tuvo nada que ver con que Draco llamase Pansy. Él mismo se aseguró que sólo estaba cumpliendo su deber como buen amigo el comprobar cómo estaba la pareja. No sería un momento fácil para ambos, con los periodistas acampando en su puerta y después de perseguir a Oliver, con la esperanza de obtener una foto de él y Harry en algún lugar juntos.

Lo cual no iba a pasar, porque Oliver no estaba absolutamente interesado en Potter, se aseguró Draco a sí mismo. Sus piños se apretaron aún más a medida que se le aceleraba el pulso, alzando la mirada hacia el gran y antiguo reloj sobre la chimenea. Llegaban tarde.

Las llamas crepitaron con fuerza, y Draco dio un paso atrás, dejando espacio para que sus invitados saliesen. Suspiró cansado cuando vio una cara familiar aparecer.

—He pensado en conseguir asientos de primera fila para ver el espectáculo—dijo Blaise con facilidad, quitándose la ceniza de su túnica.

Draco lo miró, usando su varita para quitar la ceniza que se había posado en el suelo. Debería de haber sabido que Pansy llamaría vía Flu a Blaise y lo invitaría a estar allí también. Era una gallina.

—No voy a maldecirle—dijo Draco, breve, reanudando su paseo sin tener en cuenta que su amigo estaba en medio.

Blaise cogió de los hombros a Draco, bajando un poco la cabeza para que sus miradas se cruzasen. Draco le había explicado todo sobre Gryffin, que en realidad era Harry Potter, el día después de la boda. Le había costado un poco hacerse la idea, pero ahora estaba seguro de que Potter era perfecto para el rubio. Tenía que hacer que Draco también se diese cuenta.

—Si tienes que maldecir a alguien, ese deber ser Smith—dijo Blaise, curvando el labio, encrespado. No le caía bien el hombre desde Hogwarts, y aún menos ahora—. Adulador y pequeño gilipollas.

—Es más oportunista que adulador—dijo Oliver detrás de ellos, sorprendiendo a Draco. El rubio se dio la vuelta, mirado como Oliver se sentía como en su casa y les sirvió a los tres una copa, levitando los vasos de whisky de fuego a Blaise y Draco—. He decidido aparecerme en vez de utilizar la red Flu y darle a la prensa algo de lo que hablar.

Oliver se rió secamente, bebiéndose de un trago su whisky de fuego.

—Me puedo imaginar los titulares de mañana: "Malfoy es descubierto como parte del harén secreto de Wood; Potter destrozado"—dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pansy se ha quedado en casa. No se sentía con fuerzas para salir. Esos idiotas han estado tocando el timbre toda la noche, con la esperanza de conseguir que uno de nosotros abriese la puerta.

* * *

Harry hacia pedorretas en el estómago de Freddie, haciendo una pausa cuando escuchó reír encantado a Teddy detrás de él. El muchacho había protestado incondicionalmente que era demasiado grande para que su padrino hiciese lo mismo con él; después de todo, tenía 10 años y el año que viene empezaría Hogwarts. Sin duda era demasiado mayor para esos juegos infantiles.

Con cuidado de no arrastar a la bebé acostada sobre la manta de debajo de él, Harry, a ciegas, pasó su brazo por detrás del, atrapando a su ahijado y tirándolo al suelo. Se dio la vuelta, subiendo la camiseta de Teddy para hacerle lo mismo.

—¡No, Harry, no!—rió Teddy, con los ojos puestos sobre Freddie para asegurarse de que no la golpeaba mientras se movía—. ¡No, no puedes!

Ambos pararon al escuchar el sonido de la red Flu, haciendo una pausa a la mitad de la pelea para ver como Hermione y Ron salían de la chimenea. Se veían cansados ya agobiados, el estrés de las últimas horas se mostraba en el rostro de Hermione que estaba bronceado por el sol. Ron lucía una quemadura producida por la radiación solar – nunca se podía confiar en Ron para renovar el hechizo que bloqueaba el sol a intervalos regulares – y una buena cantidad de barba pelirroja sobre su mandíbula.

Harry se sentó, tirado de Teddy con él. Ron y Hermione no debían de volver de su luna de miel hasta dentro de dos semanas. ¿Habría pasado algo?

—Nos acabamos de enterar—dijo Hermione a toda prisa, dejando caer su bolso delante de la chimenea y entró en la habitación. Ron hizo lo mismo, aliviando sus hombros estirándolos—. ¿Cómo lo estás llevando? ¿Estás bien

Harry arqueó una ceja hacia ella, sacudiendo la cabeza con fingida confusión.

—¿Así que la noticia de que Andrómeda y Ginny me han dejado a sus mocosos durante la noche ha hecho que vengáis desde las Fiji?—preguntó, sonriendo cuando Teddy le empujó en broma—. He estado mejor, lo admito. _Éste_—dijo, dándole un codazo a Teddy—, piensa que es demasiado mayor para jugar y _ésta_—dijo, señalando por encima del hombro a la niña, que miraba con satisfacción el móvil que Harry había conjurado en el techo—, come constantemente. Debe ser una característica de la familia Weasley.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se agachó coger los pequeños dedos de Freddie. La bebé balbuceó, y ella sonrió, haciéndole cosquillas en el pie que aún cogía.

—Eso no es lo que he querido decir y lo sabes—dijo en reproche, frunciendo el ceño mientras le besaba en las mejillas.

—Estoy bien. No había necesidad de que volvierais—regañó, haciendo una pausa para estudiar los movimientos y ruidos cada vez más agitados de Freddie. Sólo había sido medio en broma; ella realmente quería comer todo el tiempo.

—No seas tonto—respondió Ron, hurgando en la bolsa de pañales para entregarle a Harry uno de los biberones encantados que Ginny siempre dejaba preparados cada vez que se iba. Había estado lo suficiente con Freddie para conocer las señales de la bebé hambrienta, no importaba cuán ignorante pensaba el mundo que era.

Harry cogió el biberón que Ron le dio, poniendo a prueba la temperatura contra el dorso de la mano antes de coger en brazos a Freddie de los brazos de Hermione y colocarse en el sofá para darle de comer. Pensó que era el lugar más seguro, no podían maldecir a un hombre con un bebé, ¿podrían?

—Estamos aquí y es dónde queremos estar. No podíamos quedarnos allí sabiendo lo que ese idiota de Smith estaría jugando. ¿Esa p…?—Ron paró cuando Hermione carraspeó significativamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia Teddy, que escuchaba con avidez—. ¿Esa _mala mujer_, ha escrito algo más?

Harry se rió, poniendo los ojos en blando. Se sentía culpable de haber estropeado su luna de miel, pero no podía negar que estaba feliz de verlos.

* * *

Neville dejó caer el periódico con disgusto, empujando su desayuno sin terminar a un lado. Harry había sido firme al negarse a comentar nada sobre la situación con Smith, que sólo hacía que alimentar los rumores. El artículo de hoy aparecían frases del baboso bastardo sobre cosas que Neville no creía _posibles_, a menos que su traducción fuese incorrecta. No sabía a lo que Smith estaba jugando, el giro de los acontecimientos sobre los artículos no invitaban a una reconciliación.

A pesar de no haber hablado de ello, sabía que Draco estaba siguiendo los artículos obsesivamente. Oliver le había llamado vía Flu un par de noches atrás después de unas copas en la mansión, con la promesa de que había logrado convencer a Draco de que había nada entre él y Harry. Neville se levantó de la mesa, listo para salir del invernadero por un rato. Draco había accedido finalmente a quitar del Stasis a los árboles de magnolia y tenía que comprobar que ellos no estuviesen sufriendo efectos nocivos.

* * *

—… a finales de marzo, está bien. Estaremos listos para un poco de clima cálido, ¿eh?

Harry asintió distraídamente, picoteando su plato lleno de paella. Por lo general, le encantaba ese plato, sobre todo la forma en la que el cocinero la había preparado, pero hoy no tenía hambre. El azafrán picante le recordaba a un aluvión de correos electrónicos entre él y _Sly_ - _no, maldita sea_, se regañó_, Malfoy_ – habían intercambiado sobre sitios dónde comprar especias exóticas en Londres. Había enviado una botella de vinagre balsámico envejecido a _Sly _- _no, maldita sea_, se regañó_, Malfoy_ – para una receta de fettucini con una suave salsa de crema balsámica.

Harry vio que Ron dejaba la conversación y se centraba en su propia comida, se preguntó si alguna vez Malfoy la había hecho. Era una de sus cosas favoritas para preparar en una fría noche. Era un perfecto acompañamiento, le había dicho a Sly, ya que combinaba con cualquier tipo de proteínas o verduras salteadas.

Harry vio como Ron se ponía tenso. La magia del pelirrojo crujió a su alrededor, y Harry se puso inmediatamente en guardia. Su varita estaba en su mano antes de darse cuenta de que la había sacado de su funda, aunque Harry permaneció sentado, siguiendo el ejemplo de Ron.

—Tienes un verdadero gusto por los hombres casados, ¿verdad, Harry?

Harry apretó los dientes, controlando la cantidad de magia que luchaba al escuchar esas palabras. Había conseguido controlar su magia desde la derrota de Voldemort, pero aún luchaba por controlar ráfagas de magia indomable cuando estaba enfadado o cansado. Ése, era uno de los momentos.

—Zach—dijo Harry, sus ojos verdes fríos como el hielo mientras buscaba la mirada del otro hombre.

En lugar de dar marcha atrás, el Auror se sentó en una silla vacía ganándose un gruñido de advertencia de Ron.

—Los periódicos tendrán un excelente día con esta pequeña cita, ya sabes. ¿Primero Oliver y ahora Ron? Pobre Hermione.

—Vete a la mierda, Zach—siseó Ron, asegurándose de que su compañero pudiese ver la punta de su varita que se alzaba bajo el mantel. Maldecir a un compañero Auror podría causar un fuerte dolor de cabeza al Ministerio, pero valdría la pena—- ¡Vete de aquí!

Zach sonrió, claramente sobreestimando el control de los hombres. No tenía la menor idea de lo cerca que estaba de patinar.

—Me fijé de que estabas sol en la boda—dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Harry—. No tiene por qué ser así, ya sabes. Estábamos bien juntos; lo estaríamos de nuevo.

Harry estaba alucinado. ¿Después de todo, Zach realmente pensaba que tenía alguna posibilidad? No habían acabado bien, aunque Harry siempre había sido civil con su antigua pareja. Hasta ahora.

—Escucha…

Ron lo interrumpió, sonriendo con suficiencia mientras cogía arroz de Harry. Era un gesto intencionalmente informal, destinado a mostrar al otro hombre que la conversación había finalizado.

—Oh, Harry no estaba solo en la boda, Zach—dijo, masticando su bocado para que el otro mago reflexionase sobre su declaración—. Él estaba allí con alguien con quien está _muy, _muy involucrado.

La boca de Harry se abrió ante las palabras de Ron pero enseguida la cerró y se obligó a sonreír con suficiencia.

—De hecho, yo no estaría terriblemente sorprendido si al final de año hay otra boda—continuó Ron, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento y dando un trago al agua.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron con ira, pero recompuso sus rasgos hacia un rostro que era todo calma. Se encogió de hombros con facilidad, dejando que una sonrisa lenta saliese en su rostro. No fue difícil, sólo tuvo que centrar sus pensamientos en Sly. Bueno, antes de Sly era _Malfoy._

—Harry, no puede ser…

—Oh, pero lo es—sonrió Ron, asintiendo con la cabeza al camarero para que le trajese la cuenta. Tenía que hacer que Harry se fuera del restaurante antes de que explotase. Sabía que Harry estaría molesto por ello después, era su restaurante favorito, después de todo—. Todos lo hemos conocido y creemos que son la pareja perfecta; el uno para el otro. A diferencia de las otras de Harry.

Zach miró a Ron, cambiando su helada mirada a Harry. El mago de cabello oscuro sonrió benignamente, sin hacer ningún movimiento para exponer las palabras de Ron. Su máscara ocultaba cuidadosamente sus emociones y pensamientos que concentraban en su mente, y la traidora voz que decía que Ron tenía razón. _Había_ encontrado la pareja perfecta y había permitido que se marchara.

Por primera vez en años, Harry sentía nada más que pena cuando miraba a Zach. Lo había odiado por años, pero había sido una pena de asco pena, atemperado por la preocupación de que el Hufflepuff había sido su única oportunidad de tener una relación real. Harry pudo ver que se había equivocado en ello. Nunca había tenido una verdadera relación con Zach. Habían estado juntos dos años y el hombre no conocía ni la mitad de bien que Sly. _No_, su mente le corrigió, y por una vez no luchó contra ella. _Zach no me conoce ni la mitad de cómo Malfoy… Draco… lo hace._

Harry no se molestó en esperar a que la cuenta llegase. Se puso de pie, dejando una decente cantidad de galeones en la mesa. Apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Zach, dándole un apretón reconfortante. Después de todo, él sabía lo mucho que dolia ver a la persona que amabas yéndose. A pesar de que dudaba de que realmente Zach lo amase.

—Nos vemos, Zach—dijo él sonriendo como un idiota mientras se abría camino hacia la puerta, con Ron pisándole los talones.

* * *

Draco abrió la puerta a una bruja mayor, sonriendo y saludándola cortésmente a su paso. Había aparecido por su restaurante favorito para cumplir con Blaise para el almuerzo. Tenía algo importante que discutir con él y quería hacerlo lejos de las distracciones de la oficina.

Seguía sonriendo mientras se dirigía hacia el maître, esperando que fuese capaz de llevarlo hasta la mesa junto a la ventana que tanto le gustaba. La comida aquí era excelente y había tenido un antojo de paella del restaurante por días no es que la comida le importase realmente. Había llegado a la conclusión sobre qué hacer con Gryffin, _Potter_, se corrigió, su sonrisa cada vez más grande. _No, Harry._

Había pasado tanto tiempo como era posible con Cal durante la semana pasada y había llegado a la conclusión de que Gryffin, Harry, nunca se presentaría a un niño inocente para que saliese herido debido a su relación. Sería difícil mantener las cosas en secreto, pero juntos, estaba seguro de poder manejarlo. _Juntos_, pensó vertiginosamente. _Juntos._

Alzó la mirada para buscar a Blaise en el restaurante, por si acaso, el mago que siempre llegaba tarde, ya estaba allí. Draco sintió que el corazón de le desplomaba al ver a Harry con Weasley y Smith. Weasley sonreía y Harry no parecía preocupado en absoluto. No de la forma en la que alguien se sienta con una persona que odiaba en absoluto. No después de lo que Smith había estado contando en los periódicos recientemente. _A menos que fuese verdad_, gritaba su mente. Era vagamente consciente de que Blaise lo llamaba por su nombre, pero no podía concentrarse en él, no con el horrible murmullo en su cabeza, y doloroso latido en su pecho. Porque Harry, _su_ Harry, acababa de dar a Smith una sonrisa de un millón de vatios y le apretó el hombro con cariño.

Draco se puso de pie, congelado, mientras Harry se acercaba, llenando sus pulmones mientras sostenía el aire, esperando que el mago no lo notase.

—M… Draco—dijo Harry, con una expresión completamente satisfecha. Draco tragó saliva y se obligó a responder, deseando desesperadamente ser la causa de esa sonrisa en vez de Smith—. Me alegra encontrarte aquí.

Los labios de Draco se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, pero Harry no se dejó engañar. Había estudiado al rubio incontables horas en Hogwarts y podía ver la forzada alegría. No había ningún brillo en aquellos hermosos grises.

—Harry—contestó, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia él cortésmente—. Weasley.

Harry vaciló, preguntándose si Draco estaba luchando ante la idea de que él fuese Gryffin como él con Sly.

—Yo estaba pensando realmente en ti. Realmente me gustaría…

Draco lo interrumpió antes de que Harry pudiese decir algo que le haría derrumbarse, como "realmente me gustaría que fuésemos amigos". La idea de intercambiar correos electrónicos amigables con el hombre que estaba enamorado, era imposible.

—Dudo que a Smith le guste escuchar eso—dijo Draco, su voz siguiendo siendo cordial. Sintió que Blaise se tensaba tras él, pero lo ignoró. Draco miró por encima del hombro de Harry, observando el enfoque del Auror desapasionadamente—. Yo no quiero causar más problemas entre los dos.

—Pero…

Draco agradeció a Merlín y a todos los dioses cuando al maître se le ocurrió aparecer, ajeno a la tensión entre los hombres y se ofreció a llevarlos a su mesa. Observó a Harry un momento más antes de asentir, siguiendo al hombre por el restaurante sin decir una palabra a Harry o Ron.

—¿Qué…?

Harry negó con la cabeza, saliendo fuera del restaurante y en yendo a un callejón cercano. Ron le siguió, echando un hechizo para no ser localizados y poder hablar sin interrupciones.

—Estoy enamorado de él—dijo Harry, su sonrisa bobalicona había regresado con fuerza.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	18. Capítulo 18

Traducción autorizada por **dracosoftie**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **dracosoftie**, traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **A través de una serie de correos electrónicos de un sitio de citas online, Harry cree que ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta. ¿El vínculo que han formado podrá sobrevivir después de que sus identidades sean reveladas?

* * *

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM. **

**118 comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias!**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Harry sabía que era una causa pedida; pero eso no le impidió pasar la noche delante de su ordenador portátil, intentando localizar a Draco. Sus lechuzas que habían sido enviadas a la Mansión Malfoy habían vuelto, sin abrir, al igual que las cartas que había enviado directamente a Industrias Malfoy.

No podía ocultar su decepción cuando abrió su correo electrónico, a pesar de que una respuesta automática no era menos de lo que había esperado. _No importa_, se aseguró. Tenía que ser creativo.

* * *

Para: _HJPotter80(arroba)MerlinMail.(uk)_

De: _RespuestaAutomática(arroba)MagicalDatingOnline.(uk)_

_Miércoles, 23 de julio 2008 9:47 pm_

_Re: No se puede entregar el correo_

_El siguiente mensaje a IntrospectiveIntellectual(arroba)MagicalDatingOnline.(uk)_

_El siguiente mensaje no se pudo enviar._

_Error del servidor 281 – dirección desconocida, error 250 - IntrospectiveIntellectual(arroba)MagicalDatingOnline.(uk)_… _Este usuario no existe._

_-Mensaje no enviado-_

Para: _HJPotter80(arroba)MerlinMail.(uk)_

De: _RespuestaAutomática(arroba)MagicalDatingOnline.(uk)_

_Miércoles, 23 de julio 2008 9:43 pm_

_Re: Tenemos que hablar_

_Draco,_

_[Mensaje cortado]_

* * *

Para: _DMalfoy(arroba)MalfoyIndustries.(uk)_

De: _HJPotter80(arroba)MerlinMail.(uk)_

_Miércoles, 23 de julio 2008 22:15_

_Re: Tenemos que hablar_

_Draco,_

_Siento tener que contactarte en el trabajo, pero no he podido encontrar otra dirección tuya y no respondes a mis lechuzas. Seré breve en caso de que tu secretaria revise tus correos electrónicos: realmente necesito hablar contigo. Por favor, ponte en contacto conmigo,_

_Harry_

* * *

Para: _HJPotter80(arroba)MerlinMail.(uk)_

De: _RespuestaAutomática(arroba)MalfoyIndustries.(uk)_

_Viernes, 25 de julio 2008 16:16_

_Re: Mensaje rebotado_

_El siguiente mensaje a DMalfoy(arroba)MalfoyIndustries.(uk) ha sido denegado por el servidor._

_Mensaje del servidor 625 – el usuario HJPotter80(arroba)MerlinMail.(uk) ha sido bloqueado por el receptor._

_Si cree que ha recibido este mensaje por error, por favor, pongase en contacto con el administrador de datos_

_Si usted cree que ha recibido este mensaje por error, por favor póngase en contacto con el administrador de base de datos a Mail(arroba)MalfoyIndustries.(uk)_

_-Mensaje no enviado-_

Para: _HJPotter80(arroba)MerlinMail.(uk)_

De: _RespuestaAutomática(arroba)MagicalDatingOnline.(uk)_

_Viernes, 25 de julio 2008 16:15_

_Re: ¡Contéstame!_

_¡Maldita sea, Draco! ¡Deja de ser tan terco y déjame decirte lo ocurrido! Si acabas de_

_[Mensaje cortado]_

* * *

—No atiende a razones, Harry—dijo Pansy frunciendo el ceño—. Lo siento.

Harry gimió, pasándose la mano por el pelo en señal de frustración. Había intentado localizar a Draco desde hacía días, habiéndose derrotado en cada paso. No lechuzas. No mensajes de correo electrónico. No pudo visitar al idiota porque su casa estaba protegida. No siquiera podía llamarlo por red flu porque los malditos elfos domésticos de la mansión no le diría dónde se hospedaba y la secretaria de Draco parecía protegerlo con su vida. Incluso había intentado pasar por la oficina de Draco, sólo para sentirse mortificado al verse acompañado fuera del edificio por dos fornidos guardias de seguridad antes de haber cruzado siquiera el vestíbulo.

—Escuchará—dijo apretando los dientes.

* * *

—Puedes ser un maldito terco—espetó Blaise, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras miraba a Draco beber por tercera noche seguida.

—Tu compasión me asombra—arrastró las palabras el rubio. Estaba sorprendentemente sobrio después de haberse bebido cuatro vasos de whisky.

—Bueno, tu _estupidez_ me asombra, así que supongo que estamos en paz.

El mago de piel oscura se paseó por la habitación haciendo caso omiso a la sonrisa ligeramente divertida que Draco le enseño. Había estado tratando de convencer al hombre de que no había pasado nada entre Potter y Smith desde hacía días, no habiendo hecho ningún progreso.

—Pansy dijo…

—Pansy no tiene nada que ver con esto. Ella difícilmente es la confidente de Potter.

Blaise suspiró, apelando a Merlín para que le diese fuerza. Era una maravilla que Potter estuviese intentando ponerse en contacto con Draco después de las dificultades que éste había colocado. Era el mejor amigo de Draco e incluso _él_ ya hasta cansado del rubio. Tenía la ventaja de saber que el rubio se colocaba detrás de esa máscara de desprecio e indiferencia, cuando algo realmente le hacía daño, pero Potter no. Había sido tan evidente la emoción de Potter al ver a Draco, pero el imbécil no había sido capaz de ver más allá de las afirmaciones del _El Profeta_ había dado.

Dejó que sus dedos tocasen la carta en su bolsillo, la que Potter le había dado esa noche cuando se lo había encontrado en la calle. Había visto a Draco lanzar un _Incendio_ con intentos similares de Pansy y Neville, sabiendo que su esfuerzo no tendría un resultado diferente.

—De acuerdo—dijo Blaise, cordial, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—. _Neville _ha dicho

—Ya he hablado con Neville—dijo Draco secamente, con la esperanza de evitar una interminable discusión con Blaise. Había ido a Francia para tener cierta tranquilidad, después de todo, no para continuar con esa estupidez.

—Entonces sabes que…

—Sé que Neville es una amigo leal para Potter y para mí—cortó Draco, ganándose una mala mirada—. Como tal, siente que es su responsabilidad arreglar erróneamente una grieta en mi relación con Potter.

—Entonces, ¿no hay grieta?—murmuró Blaise, incapaz de guardar silencio.

—No—dijo Draco, tranquilo, invocando una revista de la mesa—. No hay ninguna relación.

* * *

—No me gusta que estés en medio de esto, Nev—dijo Harry, sonriendo con tristeza a su afligido a migo. Draco se había estado escondiendo en Francia durante los últimos días y Neville se había llevado la peor parte de su temperamento—. Sabes que no necesito que intervengas, ¿verdad?

Neville negó con la cabeza, lanzando unos cuantos hechizos de diagnostico a través de una planta sobre la mesa de Harry. Sería mucho más fácil si pudiese llevar a Harry a ver a Draco, pero no podía. Complicadas barreras y protecciones – similares al encantamiento _Fidelius_ – cubrían el château, y Neville obligado por un Juramento Inquebrantable no podía hablar de ello o de cualquier persona que viviese allí. Todos los que conocían a Cal habían hecho un voto similar: que no divulgasen ninguna información sobre la existencia del niño. Ni siquiera a Harry.

—Está seguro de que estás con Zach. Está molesto por eso; pero se niega a reconocerlo—dijo Neville, sacando un pequeño frasco con poción nutritiva, vertiéndola sobre las marchitas hojas. Se animó un poco, pero todavía se sentía triste y sin vida. Harry se encogió, preguntándose si Kreacher se había acordado de reglarla una vez al mes—. Yo _sé _que siente algo por ti, Harry. Lo sé. Pero no sé si es suficiente.

Harry sonrió, con una expresión de total confianza, asentándose en sus rasgos. Sabía que la gente pensaba que tenía algún tipo de instinto sobrehumano o una fuerza que lo guiaba, pero él sabía la verdad. La mezcla de cualidades entre Gryffindor y Slytherin le habían servido antes, teniendo que hacer que ahora funcionases a su facor. Harry Potter era un hombre muy decidido. Cuando quería algo, ya fuese el fin de Voldemort o la atención de Draco Malfoy, lo conseguía.

—Lo será—prometió, sus ojos abriéndose al ver que la poción de nutrientes hacía efecto, transformando la enfermiza planta en una robusta—. Lo será.

* * *

Draco frunció el ceño. La lechuza con _El Profeta_ llegaba tarde, fastidiándole el día. Había pasado una semana desde su desafortunado encuentro con Potter, porque eso era todo lo que era, y no terminó mal porque estuviese celoso, sino porque odiaba al imbécil, se aseguró, asentado en una cómoda rutina. Había leído varios periódicos con su té de desayuno antes de coger la red flu para ir desde el château a su oficina de Londres. Había rechazado invitaciones y citas, para la noche o por la mañana, tanto de placer o negocios, para poder pasar más tiempo en Francia

Su hijo estaba desarrollándose bajo atención extra, que sólo intensificó su sentimiento de culpa por dejar a Cal durante días en los últimos dos años. Eso reforzó su determinación de su momentáneo lapsus de juicio con respecto a Potter, que había sido eso, sólo un error de juicio. Su lugar estaba ahí, con Cal. Ya había empezado los trámites necesarios para vender la Mansión Malfoy para así, poder vivir a tiempo completo en Francia. Tenía un pequeño apartamento en Londres que podía usar durante las noches que trabajaba hasta demasiado tarde para volver a casa. Era lo que tenía que haber estado haciendo todo el tiempo y se odiaba por sacrificar tiempo con Cal por el bien familiar y por el negocio. Nada de eso importaba sin su hijo.

Y se sentía un poco solo, bueno, era de esperar. No quería decir que extrañase a _Potter_. Encontrarse con Smith y Potter en el restaurante había sido una bendición. Le había salvado de hacer un daño irreparable a su familia. Después de todo, Potter no era el todopoderoso salvador que el mundo alababa. No habría posibilidad de mantener su relación fuera de los periódicos, o proteger la existencia de cal si ésta era revelada.

Draco miró al elfo doméstico que apareció, tomándolo como el responsable de la inusual demora del periódico que traía en sus temblorosas manos. Solía ser un buen amo, no como lo había sido su padre, pero había estado de mal humor durante la última semana. Todos menos Caleum, se habían llevado parte de su mal humor, y como resultado, Cal no se aproximaba a él a menos que fuera necesario.

—Finalmente—murmuró, su estómago contrayéndose ante lo que pudiese encontrar en la edición de ese día.

La prensa visto a Potter y Smith almorzando juntos, sacando alocados titulares sobre su relación y cómo habían superado la infidelidad de Harry con Oliver. Draco había seguido la noticia, por curiosidad, eso es lo que se había dicho a él mismo. No era diferente del resto del mundo, le interesaba cada palabra escrita por Skeeter sobre la pareja.

Nada de lo que hubiese imaginado le preparó para lo que vio en la primera página. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron ante la impresión al leer los titulares:

_¡Noticia exclusiva! ¡Auror acusado de acoso!_

Una foto de un sonriente Weasley sosteniendo mágicamente atado y extremadamente furioso Smith caminando en dirección al Ministerio rodeados por otros aurores.

_¡No hay ninguna relación entre Smith y Potter! ¡El Niño-Que-Vivió proporciona pruebas en un pensadero!_

La foto estándar de Potter acompañaba a ésta, y Draco no pudo evitar devolverle una tímida sonrisa a la foto.

_¡Una carta abierta del Salvador del Mundo Mágico sobre su misterioso interés amoroso, en la página 8!_

La respiración de Draco se aceleró mientras se apresuraba a pasar las páginas, maldiciendo sus tensos y no cooperativos dedos al no querer pasar de página. No podía ser, ¿verdad? Potter odiaba la prensa. ¿No haría sido capaz de exponerlos a ambos de esa manera? Sus ojos volaron sobre el texto, acelerándose su corazón mientras buscaba alguna señal de su nombre. Nada. Su excitación al descubrir que Potter no tenía nada con Smith se desvaneció ante la idea de que había alguien más, algún otro misterioso interés amoroso que Draco desconocía. Por supuesto, al no encontrar su nombre, era buena señal, se aseguró. ¿Esa no era la razón principal por la que no quería nada con Potter?

Se mordió el labio con fuerza suficiente para hacerse sangre, pero el sabor salado pasó desapercibido, ya que se armó de valor para leer sobre el último amante de Potter. Una carta abierta a la comunidad mágica. Potter sin duda tenía un don para lo dramático.

_A quien pueda interesarle:_

_Siempre he hecho lo que se espera de mí. Me sacrifiqué por el bien mayor en más de una ocasión, y no me arrepiento de ello. Hice lo que se esperaba de mí, a pesar de grandes pérdidas personales._

_Durante los años que han pasado, también he hecho lo que se esperaba de mí. Entre en la Academia de Aurores, a pesar de mi aversión por la violencia. Mantuve una relación con un hombre el cual el mundo mágico pensaba que era apropiado para mí, a pesar de mis dudas sobre él. No hice caso de las habladuría y calumnias que continuamente circulaban entre la población mágica sobre mí. Peor aún, permití que mis nociones de quien se esperaba que yo fuese, se interpusieran en el camino de una emergente relación con el hombre que muy posiblemente sea mi alma gemela, todo porque yo, también, caí en lo esperado y me negué a verlo por quien era realmente._

_He terminado con lo esperado._

_Esta carta y su repercusión serán inesperadas. Pero si he aprendido algo en el transcurso de estos últimos meses, es que lo inesperado sucede frecuentemente._

_Era inesperado que encontrara mi alma gemela a través de un sitio de citas online._

_Era inesperado que mi alma gemela, de entre todas las cosas, fuese un Slytherin_

_Era inesperado que nuestras vidas ya estuviesen tan entrelazadas sin nosotros saberlo._

_Era inesperado que por casualidad me encontrase con un viejo conocido y me sintiese instantáneamente atraído por él._

_Era inesperado que él resultase ser la persona a la que le había estado abriendo mi alma durante meses._

_Era inesperado que me enamorase de él, a pesar de nuestro pasado._

_Mi tiempo, obedeciendo la línea de lo esperado ha finalizado._

_Yo, Harry James Potter de la Noble Casa de los Black y Potter, por la presente, anuncio formalmente mi intención de cortejar y casarme. Como es mi derecho debido a la virtud de mi posición, invoco el "Delibero Pergeo" inmediatamente con respecto a mi cortejo y subsecuente matrimonio._

_Firmado y sellado,  
Lord Harry James Potter  
Cabeza de la Casa de los Black  
Cabeza de la Casa de los Potter_

* * *

Draco no se había movido de su asiento en veinte minutos, completamente congelado. Se debatía entre la ira y la euforia. ¿Qué estaba _haciendo_ Potter? A pesar de que tenía que darle el crédito de haber sido inteligente, no había manera de que funcionase.

Una parte de él estaba feliz por saber que Potter estaba enamorado de él. No quería otra cosa que dejarlo todo e ir por él. Pero su parte más racional, le retenía. No había esperanza de que pudiese resistir el constante bombardeo de la prensa durante las veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana. Nadie había convocado el _Delibero Pergeo_ en más de cien años.

Pero aun así, era una idea interesante.

No estuvo sorprendido de ver a Blaise entrar a grandes pasos, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba seguro que los elfos domésticos le habían llamado, probablemente preocupados por la salud de su amo. Sabían muy que no debían llamar a su madre con preocupaciones sobre él. Ella ni siquiera ahora le hablaba después de la pelea que tuvieron hacía unos días.

—¿Quién es el idiota ahora?—preguntó el rubio, apenas conteniendo su propia risa.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	19. Capítulo 19

Traducción autorizada por **dracosoftie**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **dracosoftie**, traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **A través de una serie de correos electrónicos de un sitio de citas online, Harry cree que ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta. ¿El vínculo que han formado podrá sobrevivir después de que sus identidades sean reveladas?

* * *

**Los comentarios han sido respondidos por PM.**

**124 comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias!**

* * *

**ATENCIÓN LECTORES:** por favor, leed las notas finales que hay en el capítulo. Gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

—Harry, ¿estás seguro de saber lo que estás haciendo?—rompía Hermione con nerviosismo su servilleta, llenando la mesa de trozos de papel.

—No estoy seguro de cómo se ha enterado de ello, pero se trata de una ley perfectamente legítima—respondió Neville por Harry, ya que en ese momento el moreno estaba masticando.

Se volvió hacia Neville y éste encogió los hombros. No tendría que haber abierto la boca. Sabía cómo era Hermione cuando no entendía algo: despiadada.

—¿Es una ley?

Neville suspiró, echando una mirada anhelante a su plato de huevos que estaban enfriándose antes de contestar.

—Es una ley. El _Delibero Pergeo _ha estado en los libros desde 1322, cuando Durwand Ravenclaw estaba cortejando a Luella Maitland. Su familia, descendientes de Rowena, estaban en contra, porque según ellos Luella, su origen mágico era inferior.

Hermione estaba extasiada, su atención estaba completamente alejada de la servilleta rota que posaba en su regazo. Neville tomó un sorbo de café, últimamente estaba cansado del té, y continuó.

—El Consejo de Magos, sabes que ellos precedieron al Ministerio, ¿no?—Hermione asintió con la cabeza y Neville continuó—. Bueno, el Consejo de Magos intervino en nombre de los intereses de la familia Ravenclaw. La chica fue encarcelada para que no pudiese seguir con el cortejo y se hicieron arreglos para que Durward tuviese un matrimonio más adecuado.

Incluso Harry estaba escuchando atentamente. Conocía la ley, por supuesto, pero nunca había escuchado los detalles de cómo llegó a existir. Ron, quien al igual que Neville había crecido con la historia, la escuchó con desinterés mientras observaba el restaurante en busca de problemas. Habían ido a una cafetería muggle con el único propósito de evadir a la prensa mágica, queriendo asegurarse de que su conversación era privada.

—Durward se tomó el encarcelamiento de Luella como un insulto moral y apeló al consejo con cada pedazo de sabiduría Ravenclaw y toda la lógica que pudo reunir. Tardó cinco años, pero finalmente se ganó el derecho de cortejarla. El _Delibero Pergeo_ fue la ley que propuso. Es un juramento mágico formal para seguir un noviazgo. Literalmente significa perseguir a alguien con determinación y decisión, o algo parecido.

Hermione frunció el ceño, tratando de procesar las palabras de Neville. Debía de haber algo más para justificar la sonrisa del Gato de Cheshire que Harry que tenía en el rostro.

—Lo que Neville no está diciendo, posiblemente porque no lo sabe, es que es ilegal interferir de forma alguna en el cortejo que se ha formado bajo el conjuro—dijo Harry, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

—¿Es ilegal interferir?—Hermione todavía no estaba segura de qué porte tenía el acecho de Harry a Draco.

—Harry supuso correctamente al pensar que parte de la vacilación de Draco estaba en la prensa, que probablemente iba a estar en el ojo del huracán si salía con el Elegido—dijo Neville, sacándole la lengua al moreno cuando éste arqueó una ceja—. Sí, conozco las implicaciones de la ley, Harry. Aún no he llegado ahí.

Harry abrió los brazos en una simulada invitación, haciendo un gesto a Neville para que continuase.

—Al invocarlo, sólo puede ser realizado por una persona que sea miembro de una de las familias de magos que existían por aquél entonces —Hermione, familia con F mayúscula—, que hace que sea ilegal hacer cualquier cosa que sea perjudicial para el cortejo de Draco.

Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione ante al comprender lo mencionado. Ron, que había estado mirando a otro lado estudiando a los clientes del restaurante, se giró hacia ellos, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara también. Todos los descendientes de las arcaicas familias eran bien educados en reglas que sólo se aplicaban a ellos. Nadie había hecho un cortejo tan público como en el que Harry y Malfoy estaban a punto de entrar, sin embargo, nadie había usado la ley en más de un siglo.

—Así que _El Profeta…_

—No puede imprimir una maldita cosa sobre mí de mis citas con Draco. He mandado esta mañana una lechuza tanto al editor y redactor de todos los periódicos del mundo mágico europeo—dijo Harry, sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo. Sus abogados estaban preparando cartas similares para Estados Unidos, así que la comunidad mágica americana también le encantaba seguir su vida amorosa.

—Brillante, hermano—dijo Ron, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Sí que lo ha sido—estuvo de acuerdo Neville, mirando a su alrededor antes de lanzar un hechizo de calentamiento sobre su olvidado desayuno. Metió la mano en sus huevos, su estómago rugiendo mientras comía—. Aún así—dijo entre bocado y bocado—, vas a tenerlo difícil con Draco. Espero que estés preparado.

Harry simplemente continuó sonriendo, el calculador brillo en sus ojos hizo que todos se sintiesen un poco incómodos.

—Sí, lo estoy.

* * *

—No quiero—hizo un mohín con voz petulante.

Blaise redujo el paso, no muy entusiasmado sobre estar en medio de otra pelea Malfoy.

—No me importa. No tienes opción en este asunto. Ahora, vete.

—Yo no _quiero_ hacerlo.

Blaise oyó un profundo suspiro y un silencio ominoso. Contra su buen juicio, fue hacia delante, caminando a través de la puerta abierta en el estudio de Draco, sin ni siquiera llamar.

—¿Se está poniendo difícil otra vez?—arrastró las palabras, cruzando los brazos y haciendo todo lo posible por parecer severo.

—Como siempre—gruñó Draco, lanzándole una mirada significativa, que estaba mirándolo fijamente desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—No quiero irme a la cama. Tío Blaise, papá dile a papá que no tengo que irme a la cama—se quejó el chico, con sus ojos brillantes puestos en Blaise.

Su corazón se hablando ante la vista, pero se mantuvo firme. El muchacho tenía todos comiendo de su mano, pero Blaise sabía que no podía contradecir una orden directa de Draco.

—No, Cal, tienes que hacer caso a tu padre. Es hora de que los pequeños magos se vayan a la cama—dijo, moviendo la cabeza con severidad.

—¡No es justo!—gritó Cal, dando un fuerte pisotón.

Draco se rió sin humor y Blaise se mordió la lengua para abstenerse que la terquedad de Cal era sin duda un rasgo hereditario.

—La vida no es justa, Caleum. Ahora vete a la cama antes de que llame a tu _grand-mère_.

Los labios del pequeño temblaron ante la amenaza y Draco pudo ver lágrimas en los ojos de su hijo. No tenía ni idea de por qué la hora de irse a dormir se había convertido en una constante pelea, pero lo estaba empezando a volverse loco. Había pasado media hora tratando de convencer a Cal que se fuese a la cama y estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—_Mamie_ no me obligaría—dijo Cal, sus lágrimas saliendo finalmente—. Ella dijo que tengo que cuidar de ti, porque eres demasiado estúpido como para dejar que otra persona lo haga.

Draco sintió como un puño de hierro estrujaba su corazón. Su hijo se había negado a irse de su lado durante días, y supuso que era porque pensaba que iba a estar con él a tiempo completo. Ni siquiera había considerado que Cal estaba cuidando de él.

—_Mon chou, _¿qué quieres decir? ¿Cuidar de mí? La labor de un padre es cuidar de su hijo, no al revés—dijo Draco, luchando por mantener su voz calmada.

—_Mamie_ dice que estás desperdiciando la oportunidad de tener a alguien que quieres—dijo Cal, cabizbajo—. Pero no es cierto. _Yo_ te quiero. Eres el papá más inteligente que hay.

Blaise vio a Draco tensarse, sabiendo que el hombre no quería que Cal viese las emociones, que probablemente, se estaban mostrando en su cara. Fue hacia delante, alzando a Cal antes de que el niño pudiese protestar.

Blaise besó los rastros de lágrimas en el rostro de Cal, haciendo tontos ruidos al besarle. Animado por la risa reticente de chico, lo cambió de posición; sosteniéndolo boca abajo para poder hacerle cosquillas en la barriga con su mano libre.

—Tu padre tiene mucha gente que lo quiere—dijo Blaise, haciendo una pausa en las cosquillas que estaba haciéndole a Cal, por lo que estaba seguro de que podía escucharlo—. Y sin duda es uno de los magos más inteligentes que conozco y conozco muchos magos.

Reanudó su ataque contra la barriga del chiquillo, sin detenerse hasta que él comenzó a moverse y casi se le cae. Riendo para sí mismo, Blaise bajó al suelo al chico fatigado y lo puso gentilmente sobre el caro Aubusson.

—¿Tu _grand-mère_ realmente ha llamado a tu padre estúpido?—preguntó Blaise con curiosidad por saber cómo había sido la conversación. No podía imaginar a Narcisa diciendo algo como eso, pero ella últimamente _estaba_ furiosa con Draco.

—No—admitió Cal, sin dejar de sonreír—. Ella lo llamó _salopard, _pero yo no conozco esa palabra. Ella dijo que significaba que estaba siendo un tonto e idiota.

Blaise ahogó una risa, incluso los adustos labios de Draco se curvaron. Narcisa debía de estar de un humor inusual para llamarlo de esa manera delante de su nieto.

Blaise cogió al chico, llevándolo a su dormitorio, ayudándolo a prepararse para dormir. Pensó que Draco necesitaba un descanso o al menos la oportunidad de calmarse. No lo había visto tan afligido en años. Incluso el lío con Potter no le había disgustado tanto como las inocentes palabras de su hijo.

Draco seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando Blaise volvió, el mago tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar a su amigo. Estaba un poco más delgado que meses atrás, y las claras ojeras bajo sus ojos le informaron de que tampoco dormía bien.

—He hablado con él—dijo Blaise en silencio desde la puerta, sin saber si su amigo querría compañía esta noche—. Él está bien. Preocupado de que no seas feliz, pero bien.

La voz de Draco fue ronca cuando respondió, con tono amargo.

—No tiene que preocuparse por mí. Incluso tratando de hacer lo correcto, me las arreglo para cagarla.

Blaise vaciló y luego entró en la habitación. Draco necesitaba que alguien le dijese la cruda verdad y al parecer tendría que ser él.

—Harry te quiere.

—Así que ahora es Harry, ¿verdad?—se burló Draco, sus ojos estaban tristes cuando se encontró con la mirada de Blaise.

—Hemos tenido buenas conversaciones. Es el adecuado para ti, Draco, simplemente lo sé. Te quiere y tú te has enamorado de él también—dijo Blaise en voz baja.

Draco negó con la cabeza, cada vez más resignado. Era diferente a la ira que Blaise había esperado.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?—le preguntó, apoyando una mano sobre la chimenea mientras hablaba—. Creo que he estado medio enamorado de él todo estos años; y no me había dado cuenta.

Blaise esperó, sabiendo que iba a continuar. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no gritarle al rubio, pero se contuvo.

—Es _Harry Potter_, por el amor de Dios. Cada medio de comunicación estará detrás de la historia. No puedo verlo Blaise, no me importa lo mucho que le quiero. No puedo exponer así a Cal.

Blaise miró a Draco como éste miraba las llamas, malhumorado, las cuales eran normales, lo que significaba que había cerrado la red flu. Al parecer, Draco sabía que esa noche hablarían y había tomado precauciones al respeto, pensó con ironía.

—No puedo exponer así a Cal—repitió Draco, pero las palabras sonaban menos seguras de que antes. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de hacer caso a su deseo y reunirse con Harry, y se odiaba por su debilidad.

—Pero él ha invocado…

Draco rió amargamente, apartándose de la chimenea para poder pasearse por la gran estancia. Pasó por un montón de lápices de colores y juguetes sin darse cuenta, con la mirada perdida mientras andaba.

—¿De verdad crees que el _Delibero Pergeo_ va a detener a _El Profeta_? ¿O a cualquiera de los periódicos? Es una ley obsoleta que la mayoría de ellos probablemente no han ni odio hablar.

Blaise sonrió, sintiéndose más ligero de lo que se había sentido en semanas. Si esa era la última objeción de Draco, entonces las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse mejor para él y para todos lo que estaban sometidos a su estado de ánimo.

—¿No te ha enterado? Harry ha manado una carta a todos los periódicos europeos esta mañana explicando lo que significa ley. Incluso tiene a sus abogados enviando copias de la ley original y ha establecido una línea telefónica para que los periodistas llamen antes de imprimir cualquier cosa sobre él o el cortejo—dijo Blaise, hablando rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en su cara—. Y como lo ha invocado también para el matrimonio, el hechizo continuará si ambos decidís tomar ese paso. Nunca había visto el _Delibero Pergeo_ interpretado de esa manera, pero tiene un abogado muy caro, el cual cree que puede hacerse.

Blaise casi suspiró de alivio cuando vio en los ojos grises un brillo de interés. _Gracias a Merlín_, pensó mientras miraba a Draco abrir la red flu para llamar a su abogado, sin pensar en las horas de diferencia.

* * *

—¿Qué necesitas, Harry?—preguntó Luna, atando su largo pelo rubio para que no le molestase.

El mago de cabello oscuro sonrió, buscando en su bolsillo un pequeño juguete de plástico. Colocó el dispensador PEZ sobre su escritorio y siguió buscando hasta que encontró una foto.

—¿Puedes transformarlo para que se parezca a la foto?—preguntó, señalando hacia los artículos colocados sobre su escritorio.

Luna había sido de gran ayuda para Harry los últimos días. Desde que había convocado el _Delibero Pergeo_, había comenzado un cortejo serio. Tenía la intención de cortejar a Draco de la manera adecuada para un sangre pura y no estaba dispuesto a saltarse paso alguno, aunque le llevase tun tiempo el poder reunirse con él.

El ritual del cortejo había sido diseñado en un tiempo regido por matrimonios arreglados, los cuales todavía eran populares entre la élite sangre pura. Draco había entrado en uno, Harry lo sabía. Había investigado extensamente a Draco, con la ayuda de Luna, antes de decirse invocar el _Delibero Pergeo_. Quería asegurarse que sabía todo lo posible sobre el rubio. Lo que supo, lo dejó con más preguntas que respuestas, especialmente su fallido matrimonio y sus dos años de desaparición.

Harry sabía que varios de sus amigos tenían la información restante, Neville, seguro, ya que había trabajado con él en algún lugar de Francia, y posiblemente Ginny, quién parecía tener la boca más sellada sobre el asunto de lo que había esperado.

No le importaba lo que el Slytherin escondía, sin embargo, Harry estaba seguro de poder manejar la situación. ¿Encarcelado en otro país? Ningún problema. ¿Problemas mentales? Parecía estar bien ahora, así que sin problema. ¿Rehabilitación por uso de pociones? Una situación bastante común con la que Harry podía fácilmente tratar.

Harry sonrió mientras sus pensamientos volvían al presente, mirando a Luna transformar los objetos. A pesar de ser un miembro de comunicación, sabía que podía confiar en ella para cualquier cosa. También era la persona con más talento de sus amigos en transformar cosas descabelladas, como el dispensador PEZ que le había dado. Además, al verlo entrar como una furia en las oficinas del _Quisquilloso_, sólo servía para subrayar su advertencia a los otros medios de comunicación. Si estuviese tan enfadado con uno de sus mejores amigos, ¿qué haría el gran Harry Potter a un desconocido que violase la ley? Él se rió, recordando la escena de ayer. Las lágrimas de Luna habían parecido lo bastante convincentes y casi se había sentido mal hasta que la vio guiñarle un ojo antes de gritarle por negarle al público información que merecían tener.

_Ah, Luna_, pensó con cariño, cogiéndola y besándola en la mejilla exuberantemente cuando había terminado el hechizo.

—¡Es perfecto!—exclamó, maravillado por la pequeña obra maestra posada en su mano.

* * *

Draco se rió en voz alta, cuando el último regalo de Harry llegó, absolutamente encantado. Era el compañero perfecto para el regalo que había recibido ayer.

—¿Qué _es_ eso?—preguntó Neville, entrecerrando los ojos hacia el dispensador PEZ.

—Es un dulce muggle—respondió Draco, estudiando el tema con cuidado—. Harry los colecciona. Éste está hecho para que se parezca a Justin Timberlake.

Draco usó su pulgar para inclinar la cabeza del hombre de plástico para abrirla, haciendo que el dulce saliese y pusiese su mano para recogerlo. Se lo metió en la boca, haciendo un gesto por el gusto demasiado dulce. Le ofreció uno a Neville, quien lo rechazó cortésmente.

—¿Justin Timberlake? ¿Es un muggle importante?

Draco sonrió, su mirada se posó sobre su escritorio, donde el primero de sus regalos de cortejo, un CD que Harry le había mandado el día anterior, estaba escondido. Eran los grandes éxitos de NSYNC y moriría antes de admitirle a Harry o a otra persona que él ya tenía una copia.

XXXXXX

—No es la mejor manera de pasar tu cumpleaños, lo sé, pero ella insistió en que vinieses por si querías hacer unos cambios—dijo Hermione, disculpándose, llevando a James Evans por los familiares pasillos de la editorial.

—Sólo son unos minutos, luego podemos ir a divertirnos—dijo Harry con una sonrisa fácil. Había sido mucho más fácil estar cerca de Draco después de haber aceptado su oferta de cortejo hacía dos días.

* * *

Incluso Blaise había ido al cumpleaños de Harry y Grimmauld Place estaba repleto de gente. Había querido mantenerlo lo más en secreto posible, así que había optado hacer una fiesta en su casa en vez de ir a su pub favorito, como lo habría hecho normalmente.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué no has invitado a Draco—dijo Hermione, enfadada y derramando un poco de cerveza muggle cuando alguien la empujó por detrás.

—Porque no es adecuado verlo antes de que Draco haya aceptado los catorce primeros regalos—dijo Pansy, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ella no odiaba a los magos o brujas nacidos de muggles, ni pensaba que debían ser excluidos de la vida de los magos, pero ella creía que debían tener algún tipo de educación compensatoria sobre cultura.

—¿_Catorce_?—jadeó Hermione, tosiéndose mientras se atragantaba con su bebida.

—Catorce—confirmó Pansy, dando un sorbo con calma a su propia bebida, si no que era un cóctel muggle que Harry amaba llamarlo Tom Collins. No estaba mal—. La mayoría de las parejas los mandan durante meses o semanas, pero nuestro Harry tiene prisa, así que está mandando uno por día. No tienen que ser caros, sólo tienen que mostrar afecto o respeto.

Oliver pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa, agachando la cabeza para darle un beso en el cuello.

—Oliver me mandó de todo, desde entradas para el quidditch hasta el collar heredado de su abuela—agregó, riéndose cuando la volvió a besar de nuevo.

—Yo no quería correr ningún riesgo contigo o con tus padres diciéndome que n—murmuró él, provocando más risas en Pansy.

—Eso es bárbaro—se quejó Hermione, arrastró las palabras debido a la demasiada celebración—. ¿Comprar el amor de alguien?

Oliver sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos serios al contestar su sarcástica pregunta.

—No lo es. Solía ser una manera de solidificar el hecho de que un mago quisiese cortejar, pero ahora es una manera de probar la estima antes de que el cortejo real comience. En estos días no hay contratos matrimoniales, ni siquiera los matrimonios arreglados son obligatorios.

Hermione resopló, claramente escéptica. Después de todo, parecía que todo era una estratagema para conseguir regalos. Harry, ayer estuvo frenético cuando aún no había recibido la respuesta de Draco sobre su regalo, preocupado por haber ofendido al hombre con algo tan trivial. La lechuza llegó poco después de su ataque de pánico, pero el recuerdo la preocupaba. ¿Y si Draco creía que los regalos de Draco no eran dignos?

—Es un romance a lo antiguo—dijo Pansy, simple, pasando su mano a lo largo de la mandíbula de Oliver con cariño. Se volvió hacia Hermione, frunciendo el ceño—. Tampoco es una calle de una sola dirección. Después de aceptar los catorce regalos del pretendiente, la persona que está siendo cortejada tiene que enviar un regalo a cambio. Uno que signifique si está dispuesto o no a seguir adelante con el cortejo.

Hermione no lo había escuchado aún. No creía que Harry lo estuviese haciendo muy bien, si el punto era el romance. No había entendido ni el primer, ni el segundo regalo: ¿un álbum y cosas de un grupo muggle americano? Y el regalo de hoy había sido igualmente extraño; un libro sobre el ciclo natural del árbol magnolia. Era evidente que Harry necesitaba un poco de ayuda con el tema romance.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a los anónimos:**

**-Guest:** gracias por leer y comentar. Sí, ahora el rubio sabe que Potter lo quiere. Sobre el Delibero Pergeo, si has leído el capítulo 19, cosa que espero hagas xD, ya sabrás qué es. Un abrazo.

* * *

**Notas del traductor: **habrá doble actualización semanal de _All is fair in the game called love_ y _Must love quidditch, _que se harán miércoles y domingos. Puede que haya algunos miércoles en los que no pueda publicar a causa de exámenes o trabajos de la universidad.


End file.
